Habitantes de la noche
by itaru-ne-chan
Summary: sasuxnaru gaaraxsai kakashixiruka others sasuke es un vampiro que se despierta tras 1000 años dormido para cumplir una venganza que involucra a cierto rubio en ella, podra sasuke cumplir su venganza, para saberlo entren y lean, capitulo 10 subido
1. Chapter 1

Bueno e aquí mi segunda historia, esta vez es de vampiros y como tema principal sasuxnaru, jejeje, haber que os parece

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

-**habitantes de la noche-**

**capitulo 1: el encuentro**

Era una noche de gran oscuridad en la antigüedad. En un pueblecito de las afueras de la gran ciudad todo olía a sangre, nadie era capaz de acercarse a esa aldea a ayudar a su gente ya que temían convertirse en presa de lo que allí estaba pasando, de repente entre la gente temerosa a las afueras de la ciudad un chico de largos cabellos rubios ,ojos azules y vestido con un abrigo negro con el símbolo de una espiral formando una hoja, se adelanto y entro en el pueblo, una estridente voz se escucho

-!!quien osa estorbarme en mi cena¡¡¡

-mi nombre es minato el cazador de vampiros y e venido a matarte, sasuke

-vaya, vaya, un cazador, otro que viene a suicidarse, esta bien si eso es lo que deseas saboreare tu sangre con mucho gusto

minato miro hacia el cielo y en lo alto del campanario que había en medio del pueblo diviso la silueta del vampiro, un chico de cabellos negros azulados y cortos, de ojos rojos y sonrisa burlona

-ya veo porque nadie puede contigo, eres demasiado atractivo, seguro que los seduces y luego los matas-decía muy serio mientras lo miraba con desprecio

-te equivocas, no me interesa seducir a mis presas al revés me gusta ver su cara de miedo y desesperación mientras los devoro-respondio altivamente

-pues inténtalo conmigo-reto minato 

sasuke se lanzo hacia minato, de repente todo se volvió negro para sasuke y tras ver algo de luz sasuke se despertó en un ataúd

-¿qué a pasado?,¿donde esta minato? Ese cazador de vampiros

Dos chicos aparecen en la habitación de sasuke, uno era de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdosos y otro de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.

-quienes sois vosotros?-pregunto sasuke con una ceja levantada

-ya te as olvidado de nosotros?-suspiro el chico castaño

-eso de dormir 1000 años no te a sentado bien-siguió el chico de cabellos rojizos

-1000 años?-pregunto sasuke extrañado

-así es tras la pelea con el cazador caíste en un sueño muy profundo, nosotros somos gaara e iruka- respondio gaara

-a ya os recuerdo?, pero y los demás?-respondio mirando tras ellos

-cuando tu caíste en un sueño profundo, hubo muchos cazadores ahora los únicos que quedamos somos nosotros tres- respondio entristecido iruka

-pero como pudieron con vosotros?

-porque a ellos se unieron el clan de los vampiros de sonido de orochimaru y su hermano mayor-explico muerto de rabia gaara

-asi que mi hermano-pensó muerto de rabia sasuke-ahora necesito comer, despues me encargare de todo

-esta bien señor- respondieron los dos a la vez

sasuke salió de la habitación donde estaba su ataúd y encontró habitación un poco extraña

-que es esto?-pregunto sasuke mirándolo todo

-es la habitación de un hotel, todo a cambiado en este tiempo, para empezar si quieres salir debes utilizar otra ropa- decia iruka mientras sacaba ropa de un armario

sasuke llevaba el traje que había llevado en su combate contra el cazador ya que no hubo tiempo de hacerle un cambio de ropa ya que hubo que protegerle para que no le mataran (Itaru: no me acuerdo que se llevaba mas o menos en esa época pero mas o menos igual que la que llevan en un principio en la de entrevista con un vampiro)Tras un cambio de look que consto en una camisa negra la cual dejo la mitad de los botones abiertos y unos jean de color negros tambien acompañados por unas deportivas, sasuke salió a la calle, tras pasear un rato por los tejados bajos de la ciudad mientras miraba a la gente sasuke subió a uno de los edificios altos que había

-estúpidos humanos, pronto volveréis a temer a la noche, jajajajaja- rió mientras miraba a la gente

A sasuke le entro un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y una sonrisa irónica recorrió su rostro. sasuke salto de un edificio a otro asta que dio con un chico de cabello corto y rubio, de ojos azules y su aspecto casi igual que el cazador de vampiros solo que su apariencia era mas joven y tenia unas marcas en su rostro como las de un zorro, llevaba unos pantalones naranja una camiseta de tirantes negros y una polera naranja y negra, con unas deportivas tambien paseando en un parque

-te encontré

sasuke salto desde el edificio y cayo gusto detrás del chico, despues de acerco a el y le pego un puñetazo en el estomago despues lo cogió y se lo llevó a un lugar donde nadie los viera

-porque as hecho eso?-dijo el rubia mientras se apoyaba su mano en su estomago

-ya te as olvidado de mi estúpido cazador-grito sasuke

sasuke se lanzo hacia el y lo inmovilizo fácilmente, sasuke cogió de los cabellos al chico y tiro de su cabeza hacia el

-antes de matarte dime como te llamas?-pregunto mientras con sus ojos hipnotizaba al chico

-mi nombre es naruto uzumaki-contesto mientras miraba a esos ojos rojos

-umm, tu nombre es diferente pero tu rostro es muy parecido, tu sangre me servirá de cena

Cuando sasuke esta apunto de morderle en el cuello es detenido por gaara que había venido a buscarle

-porque me detienes?-gruño sasuke enfadado

-este no es el cazador el murió despues de vuestro combate, el debe ser uno de sus descendientes-contesto gaara mirando a naruto que caía al suelo

sasuke comienza a reírse y mira a naruto que estaba inconsciente en el suelo

-cambio de planes, en vez de devorarlo, lo transformare en lo que mas odiaba su antecesor, en un vampiro-seguía riendo mientras lo miraba relamiéndose los labios

-sabes que solo se transforman si aman o sienten mucha atracción por el vampiro que les muerde o simplemente aceptan hacerlo- explico gaara

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, este chico será mío-respondio mientras acariciaba el rostro de naruto

Tras colocar a naruto una marca en su cuerpo para tenerlo vigilado en todo momento, sasuke le ordena a gaara que se vayan, acto seguido naruto despierta

-comienza el show

naruto se despertó y miro a todos lados extrañados

-que es lo que me habrá pasado??, que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí dormido, teballo??

Naruto se quedo un rato pensativo asta que cayo en la cuenta en todo lo que había pasado y entro en cólera

-quien seria ese teme que me a pegado en el estomago-decía enfadado

sasuke que seguía mirándolo todo aun se deleitaba con todo mientras lo miraba fijamente

-ahí que decir que el chico es una monada-afirmo gaara

-no es para tanto-respondio sasuke

-si no es para tanto, cuando lo transforme me lo quedo yo, sasuke

-no-dijo rápidamente- cuando lo transforme ya veré que hago yo con el

naruto se despejo del todo y se levanto poniendo rumbo a su casa, sasuke y gaara hicieron lo mismo, llegando al hotel iruka les esperaba con unas bolsas de sangre para los 3

-que es esto?-pregunto sasuke examinándolo

-bolsas de sangre-respondio iruka sonriente

iruka le empezó a explicar todo lo debía saber de ese tiempo y como debía comportarse para poder encajar allí

-cada vez me gusta mas esta década

sasuke se volvió asta los otros

-buscadme ahora mismo en que instituto esta un tal naruto uzumaki, me apuntare a el

-si señor- contentaron a la vez iruka y gaara

despues de salir gaara e iruka, sasuke abrio la bolsa de sangre y se la sirvió en una copa, se sentó en una ventana y miro por ella

-no te escaparas de mi naruto uzumaki- dijo mientras alzaba su mano hacia la ciudad y cerraba su puño fuertemente- no del rey de los vampiros

naruto llego por fin a su casa cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

-menudo escalofrió me entro-decía mientras giraba el pomo

cuando abrio su casa su cara se entristeció. Al entrar la casa estaba solitaria, justo cuando encendió una de las luces un zorro se lanzo a sus brazos

-a kyubi que susto me as dado

kyubi lamió su mejilla

-a vale ya te pongo la cena

naruto vivía solo ya que sus padre a los que casi nunca veía estaban siempre de viajes de negocio o eso le decían ya que siempre había estado solo o con alguna cuidadora, el tambien se acerco a la ventana y miro al cielo estrellado

-aquel chico era hermoso

naruto se revolvió la cabeza por lo que había dicho

-es un chico no puedo pensar asi

naruto le puso la comida a kyubi y se sentó en el sofá quedándose dormido. Naruto comenzó a ver todo negro en sus sueños y de repente apareció en una habitación que no conocía y allí estaba sasuke sentado a su vera mirándolo fijamente.

-que???

Naruto no pudo seguir ya que sasuke lo estaba besando. Naruto no sabia porque pero le correspondía a ese beso que le estaba gustando a cada momento mas. Sasuke estaba desabrochando la polera de naruto e introduciendo su mano por ella cuando algo hizo que despertara, kyubi había saltado encima de el

-a, kyubi eres tu

naruto se levanto y dejo a kyubi en su cama. Naruto entro en su habitación y se conecto a su pc, para ver si podía hablar con la persona con la que siempre halaba que se hacia llamar sannin

-[sannin, esta ahí

-[aja

-[hoy me a pasado algo raro

-[y que es

-[me encontré con una persona en el parque que luego desapareció, pero esta noche fue extraño, soñé con el

-[y que tiene de malo??

-[que...bueno...me besaba y a mi me gustaba

-[a lo mejor te gusta esa persona??

-[yo...

-[bueno dejémoslo y que mas te cuentas

-[todo sigue igual, nada cambia

-[vaya, no te preocupes pronto tu vida cambiara, tenlo seguro

-[ojala tengas razón

-[jajaja, siempre la tengo

-[

-[bueno y leíste el libro que te aconseje??

-[sip

-[a que es bueno, como te dije

-[tampoco era para tanto, ese jiraiya tiene que ser un pervertido ¬¬

-[pero que dices, es un tipo genial que sabe escribir buenos libros

-[lo defiendes a capa y espada, te debe gustar mucho sus historias jejeje

-[bueno, si, mas o menos

-[bueno sannin te tengo que dejar, boy a dormir algo que mañana tengo clases, otro día hablamos

-[ok, bye

-[bye

naruto se desconecto y volvió a dormir, en otro lugar sasuke seguía contemplando la ciudad mientras se lamía la misma mano que había tocado el cuerpo de naruto

-vaya...asi que as escapado de mi esta noche, pero no te preocupes, ahí mas noche- decía mientras miraba la misma mano

A la mañana sasuke se transformo en humano, sus ojos ahora eran negros, llevaba un uniforme de pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaqueta tambien negra con una corbata del mismo color acompañado de unos mocasines negros.

Junto a gaara e iruka van al instituto de naruto en cual sasuke había ingresado.

Mientras ellos iban al despacho del director sasuke se fue a clase.

Mientras iba a clase sasuke choco con una chica de pelo negro y ojos blancos azulados.

sasuke se le quedo mirando mientras ella corría y esbozo una sonrisa en su cara.

-esto se pone aun mejor

sasuke entro en la misma clase donde estaba naruto y este al verlo se levanto de golpe de su asiento asombrado

-tu-grito

-señor uzumaki es que acaso le conoces para levantarte así?

-lo siento profesor, creo que la e confundido con otra persona-se disculpo

-pues deje de soñar despierto que ya es de día-le regaño

sasuke se sienta a la vera de naruto ya que el sitio estaba libre y le miro de reojo, naruto llevaba en los pantalones negros una correa de la cual colgaba una cadena que llevaba al lateral, la camisa la llevaba por fuera un poco desabrochada y la corbata baja con la chaqueta abierta y llevaba unas zapatillas blancas con decoraciones anaranjadas (Itaru: naruto siempre tiene que llevar algo naranja si no, no es el XDD), y despues miro al frente y sonrió

-cálmate solo se le parece, no es el chico que te ataco esa noche, el poseía los ojos rojos, pero...-pensaba nervioso

sasuke sonreía por dentro, ponía nervioso a su rubio titulo que le había otorgado el, ya que le pertenecía desde que le coloco la marca y eso lo hacia feliz

-pronto, caerás en mis redes

**-continuara-**

**-Itaru: bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo a veces pienso que soy masoca llevo 2 historias a la vez, pero es que tenia que escribirla, no lo pude evitar TToTT**

**-naruto: no te preocupes yo te ayudare en lo que sea**

**-Itaru: (abrazándolo) narutooo**

**sasuke llega enfadado y quita a Itaru de naruto y lo abraza el**

**-sasuke: es mío**

**-Itaru: ala ya llego el celoso ¬¬**

**sasuke de llevo a naruto y tras es llega Itachi**

**-Itachi: no te preocupes yo te ayudare de mientras que no parezco en la historia**

**-Itaru: solo eso TT-TT**

**-Itachi: valee, todo lo que pueda**

**-Itaru: siiiiii**

**bueno asta el siguiente capitulo y espero que os haya gustado, dejad review si queréis comentándome lo que sea de ella y si queréis que sasuke os convierta en un vampiro se su clan lo mismo jejeje **


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con el segundo capitulo

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

**-capitulo 2: hinata, la unica superviviente**

La clase toca a su fin y naruto decide acercarse y hablar con sasuke antes que las chicas de la clase lo acosaran como tenían previsto hacer, pero sasuke antes de que naruto o alguien se le acercara a el se levanto y se fue de la clase. Sasuke se quedo un rato de pie en el pasillo y tras colocar su mano en la pared comenzó a andar tocando las paredes como si estuviera buscando un rastro de algo, tras andar por el instituto un rato llego a la azotea donde se encontraba la chica de pelo negro de antes, la cara de sasuke se volvió seria y fría tanto que daba miedo el solo mirarle

-vaya, vaya creía que no quedaban mas vampiros?

La chica se vuelve exaltada, pero justo cuando se vuelve sasuke transformado en su forma de vampiro la coge por el cuello evitando que escapara

-eres uno de los rebeldes?-pregunto amenazante

La chica tambien se transforma en vampiro para escapar del agarre de sasuke ya que la estaba ahogando

-cof, cof, ya que importa de que grupo seamos, ya no queda ningún vampiro, los humanos nos mataron a todos incluso a los que les servimos fielmente, ya no queda nadie-lloro la chica mientras tosía

sasuke comienzo a reírse ante la temerosa chica, tras parar de reír se acerco a ella con aires de grandeza

-si me juras lealtad te acogeré como mi subordinada

-quien eres para hablarme así?-se quejo llena de ira

-soy sasuke uchiha-respondio mirándola amenazante

-n...no puede ser-exclamo sorprendida

La chica comienza a llorar desconsoladamente y corre hacia sasuke al que abraza fuertemente

-por fin te e encontrado señor, le estuve buscando tanto tiempo...pase tanto miedo-decía mientras lloraba

sasuke no sabia que decir no reconocía a esa chica, pero al parecer era de su familia de vampiros, es mas si le había llamado señor tenia que ser uno de los habitantes del castillo o del pueblo que gobernaba su familia

-no me recuerda soy yo hinata, la chica pequeña con la que solía jugar cuando nadie le veía

sasuke abrio los ojos como platos y acto seguido la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho

-me alegro tanto de volver a verte, pensé que habrías muerto como los demás

-pude sobrevivir pero a duras penas-respondio tristemente

-ya no tienes porque tener miedo, ahora ya no estas sola, estas conmigo y con gaara e iruka dos vampiros mas y no solo eso sino que además volveremos a construir nuestro clan-explico sasuke mientras la tranquilizaba

-de verdad señor?-pregunto sorprendida

-así es, pero ahora no me llames señor sino sasuke-ordeno

-va...vale-respondio intentando sonreír

sasuke le apunto la dirección del hotel donde vivían para que ella tambien se fuera allí.

Hinata se quedo sorprendida al ver que donde vivía era el mejor hotel de la ciudad

-vaya no sabia que poseyeras un hotel-pregunto sorprendida

-iruka se a estado encargando de todo mientras yo estuve dormido-respondio rascándose la cabeza

-ya veo y a conseguido un buen emporio financiero-rió suavemente

-eso parece, bueno yo tengo que volver a clase, despues iré a recogerte así que tenlo todo listo-ordeno sasuke

-estaré lista para cuando vengas-respondio con una reverencia

sasuke vuelve otra vez a su apariencia humana, sonríe a hinata y se va de la azotea, cuando llego al fondo de la escalera alguien le cogió del brazo y lo metió debajo de la escalera, sasuke pude ver quien era y sonrió arrogantemente, se trataba de naruto que lo había colocado contra la pared y puesto sus brazos a cada lado de sasuke para que no pudiera escapar

-perdona pero tengo que ir a clase-dejo mientras miraba a cada lado impasible

-ten...tengo que hablar contigo

-y se puede saber por que?

-tu ayer... tu me viste ayer?

-umm...creo que no, por?

-yo creo que si te vi

sasuke rodeo con sus brazos a naruto y le beso, naruto asustado y a la vez sorprendido se cayo al suelo de la impresión, sasuke se agacho asta estar frente a su rostro

-bueno as conseguido lo que querías, no?

-yo no quería eso-respondio enfadado

-así pues yo pensaba que era una nueva forma de ligar-contesto con una sonrrisa burlona

-te equivocas, yo quería saber si lo que vi ayer era real-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado para no mirarle a la cara ya que tenerlo tan cerca lo alteraba

-mira, no se lo que te pasaría ayer pero si te hubiera visto estoy seguro de que no te hubiera olvidado

-porque lo dices?-pregunto extrañado

sasuke se levanto, ando un poco parta salir del hueco de la escalera y se volvió

-porque nunca olvidaría una monada como tu

sasuke se fue y cuando desapareció de la vista de naruto este se ruborizo como un tomate

-porque me late el corazón tan deprisa-pensaba mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho

sasuke en vez de entrar en clase se va directamente a la enfermería y allí se tumba en una camilla fingiendo estar enfermo ya que no tenia ganas de aburrirse en la clase

-parece que ya se siente atraído por mi, ya solo queda que se enamore de mi, transformarlo en vampiro y cuando no pueda escapar de mi aplastar su orgullo y su corazón-pensaba mientras estaba tumbado con los brazos atrás de la cabeza

sasuke se paso todas las horas durmiendo en la enfermería asta que llego la ultima hora la de educación física a la que decide ir para ver a cierto rubio de clase.

-ya veo que se encuentra mejor, la juventud tiene tanta energía-dijo el profesor de cabellos negros cortado a cacerola y cejas pobladas y dos grandes lagrimones

-así es, me puedo quedar en la clase-respondio con una pequeña gota

-esta bien, que arda la llama de tu juventud en mi clase

-asi se habla gay sensei-respondio otro chico muy parecido al mayor

-lee

gay y lee se abrazaron mientras en el fondo se veía una apuesta de sol y el mar. A toda la clase le salió una gran gotaza, sasuke se volvió ya que le estaba entrando arcadas de ver la escena y se topó con naruto al cual sonrió, naruto se ruborizo, volvió su cara y se acerco a unos chicos, uno de cabellos castaños y unas marcas en la cara y otro de cabellos negros con unas gafas de sol

-ey chicos que nos tocara hacer hoy en clase-les pregunto

-umm no se-respondio el chico de cabellos castaños

-un partido de 1 contra 1 de baloncesto deberíais saberlo kiba, naruto ¬¬

-joooo shino, no nos regañes-respondieron con 2 lagrimones

sasuke entraba en cólera al ver que esos dos chicos trataban familiarmente a su rubio

-bueno, bueno, vamos a empezar con los partidos-ordeno gay-a ver los primeros en jugar serán naruto contra sasuke

sasuke al oír eso sonrió de medio lado, le parecía que la suerte estaba de su parte, naruto y sasuke fueron a la cancha y se colocaron uno en frente del otro. Naruto estaba nervioso y eso lo notaba sasuke

-espero que sepas jugar bien a esto o será aburrido- burlo

naruto monto en cólera, no soportaba a veces los aires de grandeza que tenia sasuke

-te borrare esa sonrrisa de tu cara-rechisto bajo

sasuke había oido lo que dijo naruto (Itaru: leñe que oido tienen los vampiros n.nU) y eso le recordó a minato el cazador que le ataco por lo que sus ojos se volvieron un segundo rojos como cuando los tiene en su forma de vampiro.

El partido comenzó y las cosas estaban bastante igualadas ninguno conseguía marcar. Sasuke y naruto llegaron a un enfrentamiento frontal donde naruto tenia la pelota y sasuke tenia que defender

-prepárate porque ahora pienso marcar

naruto salto para encestar cuando sasuke apareció delante de el para quitarle la pelota cosa que consiguió cayendo los dos al suelo

-itai, que dolor-se quejaba mientras se frotaba el trasero

-quejica-burlo sasuke mirándolo

-como tu as caído de pie teme-siguió quejándose poniendo morros

gay toco el pitido del final mientras caían lagrimas de su cara por el gran partido, naruto se levanto y volvió con kiba y shino

-guau, naruto, as estado genial-decía un emocionado kiba mientras shino afirmaba con la cabeza

-no a estado mal pero no gane-contesto naruto a kiba algo decepcionado

kiba paso su brazo por el hombro de naruto y señalo a la pelota de baloncesto

-no te preocupes, la próxima vez ganaras, solo tienes que entrenar mas

-sabes que te estas pareciendo a gay sensei

kiba soltó a naruto y se puso las manos en la cara asustado

-no me digas eso, como que me estoy pareciendo a gay sensei

-era bro-ma- burlo un naruto que puso su mano en el hombro de kiba y sonrreia zorrunamente

kiba se levanto de golpe enfadado

-naruto...te voy a matar-decía un enfadado kiba mientras perseguía a naruto

-waa, socorro, shino ayúdame-suplicaba un naruto escondido tras el

sasuke miraba todo y se enfadaba a cada rato mas, solo tenia ganas de destrozar a esos dos chicos que estaban junto a el, como se atrevía ese kiba a tocar a su naruto y tomarse esas confianzas

-nota mental, cuando restaure a mi clan matar a esos dos, justo despues de transformar a mi rubio en vampiro-pensó sasuke

naruto se sentó a descansar en el césped que poseían las canchas mientras los otros jugaban y sasuke aprovecho para sentarse a su vera, naruto le miro de reojo y luego miro al frente

-acaso están enfadado conmigo porque perdiste???-pregunto sasuke mientras se tumbaba en el césped

-che, como si eso importara, no estoy enfadado por eso

-umm...entonces por el beso, no

sasuke dio en el clavo, al escuchar eso naruto se puso muy nervioso

-por...porque lo hiciste??-pregunto nervioso

-no seme apeteció hacerlo ya esta-contesto como si nada sasuke

naruto monto en cólera y se levanto

-como te atreviste a hacer eso, imbecil era mi primer... beso

eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja e hizo gesto de irse asta que sasuke le cogió del brazo y se acerco a su oido

-asi que tu primer beso..no me importaría tener todas tu primeras veces

naruto se ruborizo completamente y tras soltarse de su agarre salió corriendo

-que raro esto hacia que cayeran a mis pies siempre-se preguntaba sasuke

por fin toco el timbre y la clase termino yéndose todos a casa, sasuke miraba para todos lados a ver si podía ver a naruto pero no logro ver nada y resignado se dirigió a su hotel, Cuando llego al hotel sasuke aviso a iruka para que fuera a recoger a hinata a su residencia actual y les explico todo lo que ella le había dicho, tras llegar hinata, sasuke les pido que les dejasen solas.

-que bien que estés aquí, así tendre a alguien con quien hablar

-pero si ya tenéis a gaara y a iruka-pregunto confusa

-con esos dos no puedo hablar de ciertas cosas-refunfuño

-como cuales?-pregunto

-dime como se puede seducir a los chicos de este tiempo, no es como la antigüedad así que no se mucho-dijo sasuke rascándose la cabeza hastiado por pedir ayuda

-bueno no es que yo sepa mucho sobre eso-respondio hinata juntando sus dedos

-ya veo-suspiro

-siento mucho que no le haya podido ser de utilidad-se disculpo apenada

-no te preocupes

-señor, me podrías decir por que quiere saber eso?

sasuke le explico todo sus planes a hinata de lo que habia pensado hacer con naruto

-tanto deseáis vengaros de el

-así es por culpa de ese cazador nuestro clan se extinguió

-pero el no tiene culpa de nada no cree??

Sasuke estuvo un rato en silencio pensativo

-eso da igual el es su descendiente y pagara por el-decía mientras se acercaba a la ventana, habría la cortina y apoyaba su mano en el cristal abierta- eso si de mientras tenemos que encontrar mas gente para transformarlo y regenerar el clan uchiha

-Roger Xd, are todo lo que pueda-exclamo haciendo un saludo militar

-Roger?-pregunto extrañado

-es igual que decir de acuerdo, pero creo que así es mas divertido n///n

-a...vale OOU

hinata salió dela habitación por orden de sasuke ya que quería descansar del día

-ya es hora de encontrarme con mi rubito-decía mientras se tumbaba y cerraba los ojos

naruto estaba en casa frente a su pc como siempre

-[venga kyubi no te enfades, que pierdas no es malo

-[pero es que quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrrisa de su cara, siempre tan prepotente lo odio

-[jajajaja, kyubi te estas comportando como un crío

-[nani???

-[nunca as escuchado el dicho quienes se pelean se desean n.n

-[pero yo no creo, además es un chico

-[el amor no entiende de sexo ni edades

-[entonces no esta mal que me guste??

-[bueno habrá personas que lo vean mal y otras no, todo es asi

-[...

-[jejeje, pero no te preocupes las relaciones tambien se pueden llevar a escondidas

-[pero yo creo que el mas que gustarle lo único que quiere es chincharme para que me enfade

-[tal vez solo sepa llamar tu atención asi, eso o que es un chico muy egocéntrico y retorcido

-[boto por lo segundo .

-[solo el tiempo dirá que es lo que pasara, pero eso si no caigas a la primera de paso, tu ya me entiendes jejeje ;)

-[erosanin -///-#

-[bueno, bueno, hoy soy yo el que tiene que cortar antes, me queda mucho trabajo por hacer, bye bye

-[bye

naruto se desconecto y apago el pc, tras levantarse se dirigió a la estantería y cogió un manga para ojearlo, al rato lo cerro porque le entro somnolencia y miro la cubierta

-un vampiro que seduce a sus victimas, no creo que eso exista, pero no se porque ese genero me atrae demasiado

tras esas palabras cayo dormido y volvió a aparecer en la habitación de la otra vez

-otra vez estoy aquí???

-me alegro de que hayas vuelto

naruto se volvió a donde estaba la voz y se quedo sorprendido al ver quien era el que estaba allí y se acercaba a el relamiéndose los labios sensualmente

-sa...sasuke

sasuke apoyo los brazos en la cama y se coloco encima de naruto y hacer co su cara a la cerca de la de naruto

-esta noche no escaparas de mi

**-continuara-**

**-itaru: wiii, por fin termine el segundo, jejeje, gracias por los review me hicieron muy feliz**

**-itachi: ni que lo digas, anda que no tenias una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja cuando los leias**

**-itaru: je,je,je n///n**

**-itachi: pero no crees que a sasuke el papel de malo le va a las mil maravillas y eso que se supone que es el que a mi me pega mas**

**-itaru: pues un poco si**

**-itachi: es que lo lleva en los genes**

**-itaru: se te ve muy orgulloso de ello**

**-itachi: jejeje n//n**

**-itachi/ Itaru: gracias a ****haruno soraya, kotori sensei, megumiminami310, jennita y 'shia-hiuga'**** por vuestro review sasuke dice que ya tenéis un puesto en su clan, jejeje, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, se despide el duo ita-ita**

**-itachi: (en voz baja)ya sabéis dejad review, si os queréis convertir en vampiros, jejeje, y decid el clan que si queréis os podéis meter en el mío o en el de orochimaru XDDDD**

**-itaru: te e oido Itachi**

**-itachi: ups, bye bye, que itaru y yo nos vamos a la feria XDDD**

**-itaru: feria, feria wiiii**

**-itachi: es como una niña pequeña jejeje**

**-itaru: voy a beber asta que no pueda mas, asi se me ocurrirá mas cosas para la historia y para torturar despues a orochimaru y a ti por hacerle eso a sasuke y a las pobres vampiros muajajaja**

**-itachi: ay, ya me entro miedo, la vena sadica de Itaru no por favor TToTT**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con el segundo capitulo

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

**-capitulo 3: la transformación del nuevo miembro-**

naruto estaba muy nervioso, sasuke estaba encima de el y no se podía mover ni un centímetro estaba paralizado

-no tengas miedo no te haré nada malo aun, si lo disfrutaras y todo-decía mientras se lamía los labios de los k sobre salían sus colmillos

-sa...sasuke por que...

sasuke tapo su boca con la suya en un beso impidiéndole hablar, sasuke exploraba la boca de naruto mientras que este intentaba quitárselo de encima. Sasuke no daba su brazo a torcer y no se retiraba de naruto, asta que el de una patada logra quitárselo de encima tirandolo al suelo

-itai, eso a dolido usuratonkachi

-que...que crees que haces ÒoÓ

-besarte, algun problema ¬¬

sasuke se volvió a subir en la cama y andando a gatas hacia naruto no dejaba de mirarlo directamente a los ojos azules de este mientras que los suyos rojos se movían formando una estrella de 3 puntas

-y de camino algo mas-contesto excitado

a naruto se le paralizo completamente el cuerpo tras mirarle a los ojos directamente, sasuke se acerco totalmente al paralizado naruto y comenzó a besarle el cuello, asta que saco sus colmillos e iba a morderle, cuando naruto comenzó a desaparecer

-pero que...

naruto desapareció completamente y sasuke entro en cólera

-quien coño se estará metiendo en esto-gritaba mientras que de un manotazo tiraba todo lo que había en la mesa de noche-tiene que haber alguien interfiriendo en mis poderes, grrrrr, si solo pudiera hacer ese conjuro mas de una sola vez

en la casa de naruto este se despertaba ya que su zorrito kyubi se había lanzado encima de el

-a kyubi, que haces??tenias miedo??

Naruto deslizo la manta para que kyubi de acostara a su vera y este asi lo hizo y los 2 se quedaron dormidos.

Sasuke enfadado decide dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si asi se le pasaba todo, volando por el cielo (Itaru: según lo ultimo que ley en un libro sobre vampiros podían volar no se si será verdad n.ñ) sin darse cuenta llego a un barrio donde solo había un montón de bares y muchos borrachos, sasuke sonrió de medio lado parece que por fin tendría un rato de diversión para variar y un poco de sangre fresca de un cuerpo caliente, en cuanto bajo del cielo salió de un callejón oscuro y se dispuso a entrar en una bar cuando un grupo de chicos se interpuso rodeando a sasuke y el que parecía su cabecilla se adelanto hacia el

-vaya, vaya, menudo bombón tenemos aquí-soltó el cabecilla

Cuando el chico iba a ponerle la mano encima a sasuke un chico de mas o menos la misma edad de el le pego un puñetazo y lanzándolo al suelo. El chico poseía el pelo negro y de punta

-largaos de aquí y no toquéis a este chico, imbeciles

-como te atreves

La banda se llevo al chico a otro lugar ya que la policía estaba rondando por el lugar y sasuke se dirigió hacia un callejón y levito hacia el cielo, allí vuelo hacia un tejado para ver lo que pasaba, empezó a mirar en todas direcciones asta que los localizo en un callejón un poco mas lejos de donde estaba el.

Los tíos le estaba dando una paliza al chico ya que le superaban en numero aunque el ya se había llevado unos cuantos por delante, había que decir que el chico era muy bueno defendiéndose

-vaya ese chico se defiende bastante bien, pero son demasiados para el le darán una buena paliza

sasuke siguió viendo la pelea asta que se dio cuenta de que estaban apunto de matar al chico ya que uno de ellos había sacado una navaja e iba a clavársela, sasuke de repente entro en colera

-no debería meterme pero estos tíos me tocan las narices-gruño enfadado

sasuke bajo asta donde estaba los chicos y los dejo a todos inconscientes con la misma mirada con la que paralizo a naruto

-pche estúpidos

sasuke se poso de cuclillas a la vera del chico

-cof, cof, quien eres tu?, que es ese poder?-pregunto mientras tosía sangre

-quieres sobrevivir a este día y ver de nuevo el amanecer?-pregunto mirándolo atentamente

-s...si

sasuke sonrío maliciosamente

-te ofrezco transformarte en vampiro y unirte a mi-le ofreció tendiéndole su mano

El chico se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos y acto seguido se levanto como pudo gracias a la mano de sasuke

-tu puedes hacerlo?

-claro que si, pero tendrás que abandonar tu vida de ahora- dijo seriamente

-yo no tengo padres y no me importaría abandonar mi actual vida yo no tengo nada que perder

-pues que así sea, vamos dime antes tu nombre

-mi nombre es obito

sasuke vuelve a sonreír y acto seguido se corta un poco el brazo y le da a obito un poco de su sangre que el bebe. Acto seguido obito se desmaya y es llevado al hotel por sasuke que lo mete en su cama, el se quito su ropa y fue darse un baño relajante tras el salió en ropa interior y se metió en la cama a la vera de obito. Al llegar la mañana obito se despierto y vio a sasuke a su vera dormido, tras míralo atentamente se asusta por estar allí con el medio desnudos y de los nervios se cae de la cama despertando a sasuke

-se puede saber que pasa, me as despertado-pregunto frotándose los ojos

-pero que a pasado?

-ya veo todavía sigues dormido o es que ya no recuerdas que anoche te trasformaste en mi sirviente-contesto bostezando

-a ver que recapacite- dijo obito frotándose las sienes

Tras un rato pensativo se acuerda de todo lo que ocurrió esa noche

-es verdad yo me transforme en vampiro

obito exaltado se acerca a un espejo y ve que se refleja en el

-vaya broma, si me reflejo en el espejo, no puedo ser un vampiro

sasuke se acerca por detrás y le abre la boca

-pues mira tus colmillos y además si te fijas tus ojos ahora son rojos

-pero como puede ser se supone que los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos y además no puedes estar a la luz del sol-exclamaba aun sin creérselo

sasuke comienzo a reírse a carcajadas

-eso son cuentos de los humanos, lo único que nos diferencian de ellos es que nosotros los alimentamos de sangre y ellos no- decía entre risas

sasuke de repente pone su mano en la entrepierna de obito

-¡¡¡¡¿que haces?!!!! Pregunto obito muy exaltado y colorado

-vaya es muy normal yo pensaba que la tendría mas grande, por lo menos anoche lo parecía-respondio mirándose la mano

-no me digas que lo hicimos-dijo mientras caía depre en el suelo y empezaba a hacer formas en el suelo con el dedo-joder mi primera vez con un tío y resulta que ni me acuerdo

-no te preocupes no hicimos nada, no es divertido si el otro esta inconsciente-suspiro, ese chico le cansaba con sus exageradas reacciones pero a la vez lo veía divertido

-parece como si supieras de "eso"-pregunto algo ruborizado

-pues si, muchas veces antes de matar a algun humano lo hacia con el, aunque de la ultima vez fue hace 1000 años

-tantos años tienes, si pareces que tienes 18

-así es 240 años vampiros equivale a 1 año humano en apariencia, aunque llegados a una edad ya envejecemos aun mas lentamente

De repente gaara, hinata e iruka entran en la habitación de sasuke al oír su voz hablando con alguien que no conocían y cual es su sorpresa cuando ven a sasuke encima de obito con la camisa desbrochada y el pantalón tambien medio desbrochado y sasuke en ropa interior

-que le haces a sasuke-gruño iruka

-yo no e sido, el a sido el que se me a tirado en cima-contesto asustado

-y espera que me lo crea

-eso es verdad iruka, así que déjalo-ordeno sasuke-joder iruka da mucho miedo si se enfada nnU

-buaaaa, mi sasuke ya no es uno chico inocente y delicado- lloraba mientras mordía un pañuelo

-se puede saber desde cuando sasuke a sido como dices-preguntaron todos

-cuando era pequeño

(caída de estilo anime x parte de todos)iruka comienza a recordar los viejos tiempo y se pierde en su mundo

-donde me e metido-suspiro y luego se volvió asta donde estaba sasuke-oye, tu, se puede saber porque me as elegido a mi para convertirme en vampiro?

Sasuke se vuelve ya que estaba delante de la nevera, desayunando

-bueno me ayudaste aunque no me hacia falta y me pareciste mono-decía volviéndose para la nevera y mirando dentro

-mono?...solo por eso?-exclamo sorprendido

-mas o menos, además me as caído bien, eres divertido-contesto tras mientras se metía una bolsa de sangre en la boca para bebérsela

Todos se sorprenden por la respuesta de sasuke ya que era raro que a sasuke le cayera bien alguien y obito se ruborizo ante eso

-¡¡espera!!, ya se porque lo as hecho, este chico te recuerda a tu hermano mayor aunque algo mas joven-exclamo hinata golpeándose una mano con la otra

-ahora que lo dices, si que tiene un aire a el-afirmaron a la vez gaara e iruka

-se parecerá pero mi hermano la tenia mas grande-suspiro cansado

-y dale con eso, no es mi culpa que mi metabolismo sea así-contesto inflando los mofletes

-si, si, vale, oye iruka podrías matricular a obito en mi instituto-pregunto

-si claro no hay problema

-espera, como que voy a ir a tu instituto?, llevo mucho tiempo haciendo novillos para ir ahora a otro, no es que me interese ir, sabes

-porque yo lo digo, soy el jefe del clan uchiha-suspiro

-bueno en la antigüedad le llamaban rey a su alteza

-eso quiere decir que sasuke es un rey Oo

-lo seria si los humanos no hubieran aniquilado a todo el clan- rugió enfadado

-yo...lo siento

-no tienes porque disculparte, no es un gran secreto, hora estamos convirtiendo a gente para volverlo a formar- explicaba mientras se bestia con el uniforme

-entonces yo tambien ayudare, de alguna forma debo agradecerte el que me salvaras la vida

-no es posible, solo los de sangre pura pueden transformar a la gente en vampiro, resumiendo, solo hinata, iruka, gaara y yo podemos hacerlo

-no puedo hacer nada para ayudar-dijo depre con los mofletes hinchados y juntando los dedos modo hinata

-tu solo quédate conmigo, eso es suficiente

-esta bien-dijo algo mas alegre y rascándose la mejilla

-lo que yo decía, lo a transformado sobre todo porque se parece a su hermano-dijo hinata en una carcajada

-vale tambien a sido por eso, contentos?-contesto sasuke algo rojo y resignado

-pues seré un buen hermano para ti-dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza a sasuke

-ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso- amenazo alzando el puño

-joooo, porque no-replico obito poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado

sasuke se ruborizo al verlo con esa cara, sasuke no podía mirarle ya que daría su brazo a torcer

-pero porque tiene que hacer eso-pensaba sasuke-haz lo que te de la gana

(Itaru: ya sabéis el punto devil de sasuke, no soporta las miradas de cachorrito abandonado, muajaja, pero lo mejor esta al venir cuando naruto utilice la técnica kitsune abandonado mode on muajajaja)

Todos comienzan a reírse y sasuke no sabia donde meterse

-que os parece si pasamos hoy el día por la ciudad divirtiéndonos un poco para variar-pregunto iruka

-no es mala idea-contesto sasuke

los demás asintieron y se fueron a arreglarse, al cuarto de hora estaban todos en la recepción del hotel

-woooo, no sabia que tuvieras un hotel??-exclamo obito

-este es solo uno de los tantos que tiene-le respondio gaara

-y cuantos tiene?? Oo?

-hazte a la idea de que sasuke es el primero en el emporio de cadenas de hoteles, asi que mas o menos sabrás cuantos tiene-siguió gaara

obito se quedo con la boca abierta y no salía de su asombro cuando sasuke lo cogió del cuello para irse ya

-quieres hacer el favor de andar- regaño a obito que seguía en estado se shock

-señor quiere que le pida un coche-pregunto la recepcionista

-no hace falta iremos andando-contesto mientras seguía tirando de obito

-creo que esto se esta poniendo bastante divertido- pensó gaara mientras veía a sasuke tirar de un obito en estado de shock y no pudo evitar reírse

sasuke y compañía pasan el día alegremente saliendo todos juntos por la ciudad comprando ropa para ellos, divirtiéndose, etc. Pero sasuke lo que no se dio cuenta era que naruto había visto a sasuke conversar alegremente con obito en un plan algo cariñoso y empezó a sentir celos de obito

-naruto date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la película-gruño kiba

-si,si, ya voy- contesto naruto-soy imbecil, que coño me pasa con sasuke, no lo entiendo (Itaru: por dios naruto que ya te lo ha dicho muchas veces sannin que te as enamorado de el, a ver si se te mete en la sesera ya n.nU)

sasuke empezó a mirar para todos lados de repente como si hubiera sentido algo

-te pasa algo sasuke??-pregunto hinata mientras comía su helado

-no nada-respondio

obito salía de la heladería con un cucurucho de 4 bolas una montada encima de la otra y relamiéndose, acompañado de gaara e iruka que lo miraban con una gotaza en la cabeza

-obito se te va a caer el helado-afirmo sasuke

-que va ya me he comido antes unos asi y no a pasado- dijo golpeándose en el pecho

-obito...

sasuke no pudo terminar la frase cuando dos de las bolas se le cayeron en la cabeza

-te lo dije-suspiro sasuke

hinata, iruka comenzaron a reírse, gaara esbozo una sonrrisa en su rostro, sasuke suspiro mientras ponía su mano en la cara y obito se lamía la cara

-bueno por lo menos estaba bueno- comento obito

-es lo que yo decía, nos espera unos dias bastante entretenidos-pensó gaara mientras miraba a todos

Al día siguiente sasuke llego a clase y se acerco a naruto

-buenos dias naruto

naruto volvió la cara para no mirar a sasuke cosa que a el le extraño ya que nunca la apartaba

-si, buenos dias-contesto sin ganas

sasuke se extraño por la forma de comportarse de naruto ya que parecía sin energías y apagado, pero cuando iba a preguntárselo el maestro entro con obito a clase

-sasuke buenas-saludo efusivamente

-si,si, buenas-respondio sasuke

-estamos en la misma clase que coincidencia, jejeje

naruto miro algo celoso a obito, kiba que estaba detrás de naruto lo llamo

-no crees que ese chico tiene un carácter parecido a ti-susurro a naruto

-¡¡¡¡pero que dices, eso no es verdad!!!!-grito encolerizado naruto

-señor uzumaki tiene algo que decir a la clase-regaño el profesor

-no...no es nada-respondio naruto agachando la cabeza y sentándose de nuevo en su sitio ya que antes se había levantado

-pues para la próxima tenga mas cuidado y no grite en mi clase señor uzumaki o tendre que castigarle

-s...si profesor-contesto un ruborizado naruto

-que mosca le habrá picado a naruto shino-pregunto bajito kiba a su compañero

shino solo se encogió de hombros y miro al sasuke que parecía mirar a naruto sin entender su reacción y escribió algo en papel que le mando a kiba

-[no lo se, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el uchiha

kiba solo asintió con la cabeza ya que parecía que el pensaba mas o menos igual y ambos miraron seriamente a naruto. De lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es de que un chico que estaba sentado al final de la clase de pelo moreno y corto les observaba muy enfadado todo y apretaba su puño fuertemente.

-a naruto tu no le vas a tocar ni un solo pelo uchiha Bastardo

**-continuara-**

**-itaru: bueno pues ya termine la tercera parte de este fic, n///n**

**-itachi: sabes ya no vuelvo a salir de feria contigo, nos agotaste a todos, incluso a naruto y además a saber que es lo que se te a pasado por la cabeza estos dias TToTT**

**-itaru: ya lo sabrás, ya**

**-itachi: miedo me das ñ.ñU**

**-itachi: lo bueno es que este finde tengo un salón del manga siii (Itaru llora de la emoción y tira serpentinas)**

**-itachi: y como siempre iras de mi**

**-itaru: aro y mas que voy acompañando a un sasori marioneta que esta muy achuchable, muajajaja**

**-itachi: noooo, vas a arruinar mi imagen de seme**

**-itaru: de seme, ya,ya y que me dices de minato (yondaime) anda que no te gusta a ti hacer de uke con el (n/a: yonda/Itachi es otra de mis parejas favoritas juajuajua)**

**-itachi: eso es otra cosa diferente ////**

**-itaru: naa eso es lo mismo, además mira a este sasori(pasándole una foto de el)**

**-itachi: (haciendo el símbolo del ok, mientras se tapa la nariz) te dejo vía libre**

**-itaru: muajajaja, siempre me salgo con la mia, bueno vamos con los review y dame ya la foto que me la vas a desgastar ¬¬**

**-itachi: joooo**

**-itaru: pues ya tenemos la primera baja del grupo de sasuke que se pasa al de itachi ****jennita pipipipiiiii(vale por el ruido que siempre hacen cuando alguien gana algo XDD) y como ves jennita naruto se volvio a escapar de sasuke, como me gusta torturar a sasuke muajaja y bueno en cuestión del lemon si que habrá 'shia hiuga' dentro de poco lo que espero es que no me matéis cuando lo ponga, no soy buena en eso aunque lo intentare pero...**

**bueno ya lo veréis cuando lo ponga ñxñ**

**-Itachi: wiiiii, chupate esa sasuke jennita se paso a mi bando**

**-sasuke: (siendo sujetado por naruto)Itachi te matare, como te atreves a quitarme a alguien de mi clan**

**-itachi: (mirándose al espejo) será porque yo tengo mas sexapil XDD**

**-itaru: a este no le hace falta abuela nñU**

**-sasuke: sexapil y una $&#€ tu lo que as echo es hipnotizarla con tus poderes**

**-itachi: anda ya celoso empedernido**

**-itaru: jejeje, n.nU, mientras estos dos se pelean nos despedimos asta el siguiente capitulo, espero que no se maten ¬¬ a y gracias por los review y a la gente que se leen mis fic aunque no los manden nvn**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

Bueno antes de nada hay que decir que el anterior, este y el siguiente se centran un poco en sasuke y en la gente que va convirtiendo para su clan, en los siguiente se centrara mas en naruto ahora si os dejo con la historia

**-capitulo 4: la transformación de sai-**

Al llegar el recreo naruto iba a hablar con sasuke cuando un chico de pelo moreno se lo lleva a la fuerza

-saichan a donde me llevas-reclamaba naruto

-kuro vamos a seguirles-susurro sasuke mientras tiraba de la camisa a obito

-ok- afirmo obito levantando el pulgar

sai se llevo a naruto a la azotea y tanto sasuke como obito empezaron a observarles a escondidas

-narutokun hoy te encontrabas muy raro?

-tu crees saichan?

-te gusta esa chico, verdad?, ese sasukebastardo

-no...no lo se seguro lo que siento por el-respondio ruborizado

sai al escuchar eso abrazo a naruto y lo beso, a sasuke le dio un ataque de celos al ver todo que asusto a obito, sasuke tenia una cara sombria y muerta de rabia, sus ojos rojos brillaban de furia ahora mismo (Itaru: asta a mi me da miedo TT-TT). Naruto sorprendido lo aparto de un empujón

-lo...lo siento saichan pero no puedo corresponderte

obito escondió a un encolerizado sasuke ya que naruto se disponía a salir corriendo y los podía ver, cuando naruto desapareció escaleras abajo sasuke entro a la terraza y levanto a un sorprendido sai del cuello

-no te atrevas a tocar a naruto nunca mas-amenazo muerto de rabia sasuke

-tranquilízate o montaras una buena-replico obito mientras soltaba la mano de sasuke

-cof, cof, estas loco podrías haberme matado

-y?..., eso te enseñara a que las cosas de los demás no se tocan-siguió hablando sasuke mientras lo miraba con ira

-acaso tu serias capaz de todo por naruto?-pregunto sai sorprendido

-así es, nada ni nadie puede detenerme cuando trato de conseguir algo-dijo arrogantemente cerrando el puño como si cogiera algo

sai abrio los ojos como platos y se arrodillo ante sasuke

-sempai-dijo emocionado sai

-y a esta que le pasa?-pregunto algo acojonado

-eres impresionante, te admiro-siguió hablando mientras miraba emocionado a sasuke

-yo, e... esto... pues vale

(Itaru: surrealista, ya se que sai no haría eso pero es que es lo que se me ocurrió para que sai y gaara se encuentren kukuku)

sasuke avergonzado se va a clase con obito, mientras este se despedía de sai y seguía a sasuke

-que le pasa a ese chico, antes no me podía ni ver y ahora me admira, los humanos son tan raros para mi

-bueno yo era humano y así no le entiendo, cada persona es un mundo diferente-dijo obito encogiéndose de hombros

en otro lugar naruto estaba recuperando el aliento por haber corrido a la vera de una fuente, este cogió y se lavo la cara para despejarse

-a ver donde puse mi pañuelo-se preguntaba naruto mientras se buscaba entre los pantalones

a su vera de repente se encontró a un pañuelo y aun chico de pelo largo y castaños de ojos blancos

-te lo dejo

naruto cogió el pañuelo y se seco la cara

-muchas gracias, lo lavare y te lo devolveré

-na hace falta-respondio el chico negándose

-insisto

un chico de pelo castaño y recogido en una coleta llego tambien adonde ellos estaban

-neji la clase va a empezar, vamos

-si, shikamaru ya voy

neji se despidió y se acerco a shikamaru

-será mejor que yo tambien me vaya a clase

toco el timbre y clases comenzaron, sai se paso todas las horas mirando a sasuke y este no sabia donde meterse, le estaba entrando algo de miedo todo había que decirlo ya que le recordaba a unas molestias que había tenido antes una rosacea y otra rubia que no paraban de gritar a su alrededor de el (Itaru: jejeje todo el mundo sabemos de quienes se tratan, no?? XDD), al salir de clase sai le sigue y sasuke empieza a mosquearse mas aun. Al llegar cerca del hotel sasuke se paro y le pido a obito que se adelantase.

Obito solo se encogió de hombros ya que no entendía porque le había pedido eso, pero le hizo caso y se fue

-oye sai, porque no paras de seguirme, si quieres algo dímelo-dijo hastiado y frotándose la cabeza

-me gustaría que quedáramos un día para tomar algo juntos, que te parece este fin de semana?-rogó sai

-bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, así que vale, aver si asi me lo quito de encima-pensó sasuke

-que bien-grito eufórico sai

-bueno, nos vemos mañana a las 12 enfrente del cine

-del cine?-pregunto algo confuso

-si, quiero ir a ver una película

-a, ok

sai se fue muy contento y sasuke entro en el hotel muy cansado y se fue directo a su habitación, cuando iruka entro muy emocionado a ella

-me an dicho que as hecho un nuevo amigo-dijo iruka abrazándolo

(Itaru: si iruka hace el papel de padre protector aquí, es que pensé que le pegaba mucho Xd)

-no se si llamarle amigo aun, mañana e quedado con el ya veremos que pasa, por ahora solo quiero quitármelo de encima, es muy pesado-explico sasuke

-pues espero que te diviertas-dijo gaara entrando tambien a la habitación

-ya veremos-respondio mientras escapaba del agarre de iruka

Llega el día siguiente y sasuke llega a la cita puntualmente como destacaba en el, pasa una hora y sai no llegaba y empezaba a anochecer, sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia ya que pronto seria su hora de cenar y no había traído nada para mitigarla

-como ese sai me haya tomado el pelo se va a enterar-amenazo sasuke mientras su ira subía

sasuke escucho unos murmullos de unas personas, el se acerco y escucho que una panda de chicos habían cogido a un chico de pelo negro

-mierda, seguro que es el y estos estúpidos humanos no hacen nada para ayudarle

sasuke salió corriendo en dirección donde le indicaron esas personas y al llegar ven que estaban intentado forzar a sai, este tenia bastantes moratones en el cuerpo y de su frente salía sangre.

-parad inmediatamente -ordeno sasuke

-mirar que bomboncito tenemos aquí-dijo uno de ellos

(Itaru: pobre macarras gay van sufrir mucho n.nU)

Uno de los chicos metió mano a sasuke y el le partió el brazo retorciéndoselo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojo y salían sus colmillos

-por eso siempre e odiado a los humanos, ellos lastiman a los de su propia especie por su propio egoísmo, son asquerosos y repulsivos-susurro sasuke

-sa...sasuke

-pero hay humanos que me gustan como obito y como sai, por eso pagareis por lo que habéis hecho-siguió hablando

sasuke alzo la vista del suelo y puso sus ojos rojos sobre ellos avanzo en su dirección dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos pero salieron corriendo muy asustados, sasuke se volvio hacia sai, le curo sus heridas y se levanto

-si me tienes miedo lo entenderé

-no lo tengo, pero mencionaste a obito, el tambien conoce tu secreto?

-si que lo sabe porque yo lo transforme en vampiro para que no muriera-decía mientras volvía a la normalidad

-tu lo transformaste?-pregunto incrédulo

-así es, estoy volviendo a formar mi clan por eso estoy transformando a gente en vampiro, aunque solo los transformo si ellos lo desean

-entonces transfórmame a mi tambien, yo quiero ser tu amigo

-no necesitas transformarte para ser mi amigo, ya lo eres siendo humano, además tendrías que dejar tu vida de ahora y venirte conmigo

-a mi no me importaría hacerlo, mi madre murió cuando yo nací desde entonces mi padre me a culpado de eso y nada mas me pega, por eso yo siempre e querido salir de casa, por favor ayúdame-rogó sai

sasuke se volvio a corta otra vez un poco(Itaru: joe que emo me esta saliendo este sasuke, sasuke: YO NO SOI EMO, Itachi: si lo que tu digas ototo bakaaaa, sasuke: no lo soi me oyes, Itaru: si, si que no estoy sorda)

-si quieres transformarte debes beber un poco de mi sangre

-ok-respondio un temeroso sai

sai así lo hace y al rato comienza a transformarse

-me duele- se quejo sai mientras se sujetaba el cuerpo

-aguanta un poco, dentro de nada no sentirás nada-digo sasuke mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de sai

A los 5 minutos sai se transforma en vampiro y es abrazado por sasuke

-bienvenido a nuestra familia

-gracias-dijo mientras sollozaba

sasuke llevo a sai a su casa y allí el recogió sus cosas y se fue de casa, su padre no le dijo ni adiós, pero a cambio sai fue recibido por los demás con un gran abrazo y calidez, el volvió a echarse a llorar

acaso e hecho algo que le sentara mal-pregunto gaara

-porque no lo hablas con el-le respondio sasuke

gaara se acerco a sai

-te he dicho algo malo para que te eches a llorar??-pregunto gaara mientras miraba a sai

-no as hecho nada es solo que nunca me habían tratado tan bien-respondio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el brazo

-a, ya veo

gaara abrazo a un sorprendido sai y esta se ruborizo(Itaru: y quien no si gaara lo abraza)

-si necesitas algo solo me lo tienes que decir-ofreció gaara

-un novio-dijo sai emocionado

-uki?

Gaara no sabia que decir las palabras de sai lo habían dejado a cuadros

-no me as preguntado que necesitaba

-si, pe...pero yo me refería a otras cosas

-esto...sempai gaara, tienes novia o novio?

-no

-entonces yo seré su novia

-eh...

-es la primera vez que veo a gaara quedarse sin palabras, e echo bien trayendo a sai, esto se va a poner interesante-burlo sasuke

-pos sip-asintieron todos

hinata entraba en la habitación en ese momento cuando vio a sai abrazando a gaara y este intentando quitárselo de encima, iruka abrazando a sasuke emocionado y obito sentado bebiendo un poco de sangre mientras observaba a todos

-creo que me perdí algo-dijo hinata mirando todo con una gotaza

obito se acerco a hinata y empezó a explicarle todo lo sucedido, tras las presentaciones sai se la paso persiguiendo a gaara toda la noche y este huyendo de el para tener un rato de tranquilidad porque como bajara la guardia sai se lo comía y no de forma literal, gaara por fin logro escaparse y se metió en su habitación para dormir un rato, al entrar los primeros rayos del sol gaara se despertó y al volverse vio que sai estaba a su vera durmiendo

-sai, pero que haces aquí??

En respuesta gaara solo obtuvo un abrazo de un sai dormido, gaara resoplo un poco

-bueno tampoco esta mal que este chico salga conmigo-dijo mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

la habitación de gaara se abrio entrando una hinata nerviosa en su habitación

-gaarakun no encontramos a sai

hinata miro atentamente a gaara y vio que sai estaba abrazado a el y los 2 estaban de cintura para arriba sin ropa

-go...gomen, no sabia que estabais...bueno que lo..lo siento-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta ruborizada

a gaara una gran gotaza le apareció en la cabeza

-creo que se imagino lo que no es, y tu despierta que tienes que ir al instituto-le dijo a sai mientras le pegaba en la cabeza para que se despertara

Cuando por fin salían del hotel sai se agarro de la puerta mientras hinata y obito tiraban de el

-no quiero ir, yo me quedo con gaara-koi-lloraba sai mientras se agarraba a la puerta lo mas fuerte que podía 

-hagamos un trato, si vas luego tenemos una cita, que te parece?-suspiro gaara

sai se suelta de la puerta y se coloca bien el uniforme, se dirige al coche luego se sube y cierra la puerta, luego sale por la ventana, todo esto mientras era observado pon un sasuke, hinata, obito y todas las personas de la recepción con una gotaza -no te olvides luego tendremos una cita-grito desde la ventanilla -si, si 

el coche por fin arranco y se fueron al instituto, gaara esbozo una sonrrisa en el rostro, iruka se quedo mirando al colorado gaara

-pedrastra-burlo iruka 

-pero que dices, en apariencia tenemos la misma edad-grito enfadado

-pero en realidad tienes mas de 1000 años de diferencia con sai-rió picaramente-pedrastra jejeje

-vasta de chácharas, ahora tengo que arreglarlo todo para tener la tarde libre para el y menos risitas iruka

-así que te gusta de verdad-pregunto picaramente -si algun problema -pues no, pedrastra, jajaja 

-irukaaaaaaa-grito encoralizado

iruka se vuelve y entra en el hotel corriendo 

-hoy esta demasiado alegre para el día que es...tal vez esta fingiendo para que sasuke no se preocupe

iruka entra en su habitación y coge una foto de su mesita de noche, en ella había un chico de pelo plateado y ojos rojos como el

-te echo tanto de menos-lloraba un deprimido iruka 

**-continuara-**

**-itaru: wiiiii, capitulo cuatro terminado y eso despues del salón muajaja**

**-itachi: oye te aprovechaste en el salón con naruto, sasuke y sasori **

**-itaru: ya veo que no te hace gracia la foto con sasuke en plan cariñoso, jujuju, aunque por lo que veo si las de narutin en pijama**

**-itachi: (babeando) que vaaaaa**

**-sasuke: itaruuuuu**

**-itaru: uy creo k esta enfadado**

**-sasuke: como se te ocurre sacarte una foto con ese sasuke asi**

**-itaru: el no se quejo asi que tu menos te me quejas **

**sasuke saca un cuaderno y empieza a escribir**

**-itachi: creo que te esta poniendo en su lista negra ñ.ñU**

**-itaru: naa que lo haga, yo voy a los review**

**+bueno jennita como ves sai no pudo darle muchos celos a sasuke porque un poco mas y lo mata, aunque tambien lo hice para que pronto pudiera reunirse con gaarita, esos dos daran mucho que reir, el pobre gaara estara todo el rato intentando escapar de un sai que se lo quiere merendar XDD, obito como según el manga tenia un carácter como el de naruto asi lo hice, esos dos se llevaran muy bien si algun dia estan juntos jejeje, pobre sasuke doble quebradero de cabeza Xd y el pobre kyubi si que intenta con todo su esfuerzo proteger a narutin aunque tiene un papel mucho mas importante adelante en la historia, lo que yo tambien tengo ganas de hacer el capitulo donde aparecerá Itachi aunque todavía falta para eso, pero mas adelante volverá a se nombrado jejeje**

**+bueno, bueno, megumiminami310 la verdad es que naruto si que peleara con sasuke mucho mas adelante eso si no puedo contar mas porque si no daria spoilers de ella, eso si el final de la batalla será genial y se revelaran muchas cosas de naruto XDD**

**+por ultimo bienvenido al clan de vampiros de sasuke rinitif-angel jejeje gracias por tu review, la verdad es que a mi tambien me encanta este sasuke malvado, jejeje, me recuerda a un amigo que suele cosplear de sasuke se le da bien hacer de malo el me inspiro y ahí que decir que esta muy bien el chaval cuadra a sasuke de maravilla XDD y sobre neji hyuga tendrá un papel muy importante mas adelante junto con shikamaru pero eso sera sobre el capitulo 7 jujuju**

**-sasuke: lo as oido Itachi, tengo una nueva en mi clan muajajaja**

**-itachi: si haber cuando te dura otra en tu clan y no se pasa al mío kukuku**

**-itachi: estos hermanosss, bueno, esto termina por hoy nos vemos en el sigiente, eso si no acabamos en la carcel por culpa de estos dos y como regalito os dejo 2 imágenes de sasuke vampiro y el primer boceto que hice de naruto estudiante X3**

**pd: gracias por leer mi fic, eso me dan ganas de escribir mas n.n**

http://img260.imageshack.us/img260/1/narutorp7.jpg

http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/3995/sasukept4.jpg

http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/6862/sasukeropaau6.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

**-capitulo 5:aparece kakashi-**

sasuke y los demás llegaron al instituto ante la atenta mirada de todos ya que el solitario sasuke venia en compañía. Sasuke en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí se había vuelto uno de los chicos mas populares de allí.

-porque no dejaran de mirarme-decía un confundido sasuke

-es porque te as vuelto muy popular en estos dias-respondio hinata

-no sabias que tienes un club de fans a escondidas, sasuke??-pregunto sai

sasuke negó con la cabeza y siguió andando, cuando una cabeza amarilla llamo su atención

-anda si es naruto- se apresuro a decir sai-y esta con neji

-con...con neji-dijo muy ruborizada hinata

-que pasa hinata te gusta-pregunto sasuke

-no...no es nada, no se preocupe

sasuke volvio a mirar a naruto cuando vio que este le daba algo y el otro solo sonreía

-vaya le dio un pañuelo...estas celoso???-pregunto picaronamente sai

-no lo estoy-respondio cortante sasuke

-claroooo, sasuke-celoso-kun

-¡¡¡¡sai!!!!

Sasuke persiguió a sai para pegarle asta que llegaron a clase y allí se sentaron, las clases transcurrieron normalmente, cuando toco el timbre sasuke, sai y obito se levantaron y fueron a buscar a hinata para ir a la azotea

-ahora que es lo que piensas hacer sasuke?-pregunto hinata

-nuestro clan esta aumentando con la ayuda de gaara e iruka, así que creo que me voy a concentrar en naruto

-te puedo preguntar porque tienes tanto interés en naruto?-era sai quien preguntaba ahora

-yo tambien siento curiosidad-siguió obito

-porque el es el descendiente del cazador que hizo que nuestro clan desapareciera, por eso voy a transformarlo en lo que su antepasado detestaba-respondio sasuke furioso

-pero no hubiera sido mejor transformar al cazador que a el o bueno cargarte al cazador-exclamo sai

-ojala lo hubiera podido hacer pero en mi enfrentamiento con el quede tan herido que estuve durmiendo unos 1000 años-suspiro sasuke

-1000 años????-grito un sorprendido sai

-sip

-tu lo sabias obito?

-si, me lo soltó cuando me trasformo aunque de una forma que no tengo ganas de recordar ¬¬

-oh, no seas malo, dímelo-pregunto un curioso sai

-he dicho que no tengo ganas de recordarlo-grito obito muy colorado

-le metí mano-respondio sasuke como si nada

-he dicho que no quería recordarlo TToTT

Todos comienzan a reírse cuando por la puerta de la azotea apareció naruto muy nervioso y colorado

-esto...sasuke podria hablar contigo a solas-tartamudeo

-si claro-afirmo sasuke

sasuke se levanto y se fue con naruto hacia la parte atrás del instituto

-no creo que hiciera falta irnos tan lejos, no?-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados

-es que quiero que nadie nos moleste-decia un cohibido naruto

-si es eso...bueno dime que es lo que quieres?

-tu y obito estáis saliendo?

-claro que no, es mas si nos llevamos tan bien es porque somos familia

-¡¡entonces sal conmigo!!-grito muy colorado

-ok, vale, sabes pensé que nunca me lo pedirías-sonrió-por fin lo tengo en la palma de la mano, ya que da muy poco para mi venganza-pensó

naruto sonrío de felicidad por la respuesta de sasuke, por fin despues de tanto tiempo había aceptado que le gustaba sasuke y luego lo abrazo fuertemente, de repente el corazón de sasuke comienzo a latir rápidamente tanto que pensó que le saldría del pecho

-porque me siento tan extraño, no puedo estar enamorándome de el???

Sasuke se paso todo el día extraño por lo que los demás empiezan a preocuparse, pero no comentaron nada asta llegar al hotel despues de las clases para no enfadarle

-hoy estas raro sasuke, que te pasa???-pregunto hinata

-no me pasa nada no os preocupéis -respondio sasuke

-por el que hay que preocuparse es por iruka-dijo un gaara que entraba a la habitación donde estaban

-por?-pregunto sasuke

gaara saco la foto del amante de iruka y sasuke se quedo impresionado

-yo a este tio la e visto antes

-es el enfermero de nuestro instituto-dijo sai mientras miraba la foto

-que as dicho??-pregunto gaara con la boca abierta

-que es el enfermero de nuestro instituto-dijo mas lentamente

-eres genial te quiero-dijo mientras abrazaba a sai

-yo tambien-dijo mientras se tiraba encima de gaara

-gaara mañana haz que iruka venga a la enfermería de mi instituto, no se por que pero creo que ese hombre podria ser alguien que le hará muy feliz

-eso esta hecho-dijo gaara mientras que intentaba quitarse a sai de encima-sai para ya de meterme mano, no toques ahí, sai para ya, kyaaa

sasuke veía todo on una gran gotaza, mientras gaara intentaba escaparse de sai (Itaru: eso sai tu ataca que gaara esta dando su brazo a torcer jujuju)

Al día siguiente en el instituto todo va normal asta que en la hora de gimnasia sasuke hace que se le doble el tobillo, naruto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y cogió a sasuke a cuestas

-profesor voy a llevar a sasuke a la enfermería

-ok-respondio el profesor

kiba y shino miraban toda la escena algo preocupados

-creo que naruto se a enamorado perdidamente de el-susurro kiba a shino

-yo tambien lo pienso, pero va a sufrir mucho, creo que ese sasuke no es nadie normal y corriente ya lo dijo sannin

-yo tambien lo creo-afirmo kiba

-espero que naruto pueda hacer lo que todo el mundo espera de el-susurró shino mientras miraba al suelo triste

naruto llevó a sasuke asta allí, pero no había nadie y se quedaron solos lo que hizo que naruto se pusiera muy nervioso

-te pasa algo naruto??

-no...no es nada

sasuke se ruborizo un poco y miro al techo

-gracias por traerme asta aquí

-de nada

-sabes cuando me llevabas en tu espalda me sentía muy a gusto, no sabia que fueras tan fuerte

-teme, aunque no lo aparente lo soy-dijo con un mohín en la cara

-jajaja, vale lo que tu digas, sabes ese gesto te hace muy mono

naruto se abalanzo sobre sasuke y le beso, el corazón de sasuke empezó a latir muy fuerte, naruto cogió la mano de sasuke y la puso en su pecho sintiendo que el corazón de el tambien latía muy rápido.

-por favor no digas esas cosas cuando estemos solos o tal vez no pueda controlarme

-por mi no lo hagas-dijo mirándolo con una sonrrisa prepotente haciendo que naruto se ruborizara tanto como un tomate maduro

-me encanta que haya gente que se quiera pero por favor hacerlo fuera de la enfermería-dijo una voz que acababa de entrar

La voz era del enfermero que había llegado, naruto se puso aun mas colorado si podía y se fue de la enfermería tropezándose con todo por el camino y despotricando contra los objetos con lo que se chocaba

-vaya chico tímido-dijo intentando aguantar la risa el enfermero

-esto... como se llama señor

-no me llames señor que solo tengo 30 años...(Itaru: bueno mas o menos echando cuentas en shipuden tendría esa edad ñ.ñ) bueno, si puedes decirme señor...pero no lo hagas si no te atizare, llámame kakashi n.//

De repente iruka interrumpe en la enfermería exaltado

-sasuke te encuentras bien???-pregunto muy preocupado

-si solo a sido el tobillo-respondio co una gran gotaza, iruka era a veces muy exajerado

-pero como te lo as podido hacer???-decía un iruka muy confundido

-fui descuidado, lo siento

-no se preocupe con una semana de reposo se curara

iruka se vuelve y ve a al enfermero y se quedo impresionado, tanto que le abraza haciendo que el se ruborizara

-señor creo que se esta equivocando de persona-dijo un kakashi muy ruborizado

-lo siento es que me recordaste a alguien-respondio iruka separándose de el y muy cabizbajo

iruka sale de la habitación y va a por las cosas de sasuke aun muy alterado

-perdónelo señor es que usted se parece a la persona que amaba y ya no esta con el

-que le paso?-pregunto muy interesado

-fue asesinado-dijo sasuke mientras volvía sus ojos rojos y lo miraba atentamente

kakashi se sorprendió y se cayo al suelo desmayado, sasuke le toco la cabeza

-ya veo que empiezas a recordar, entonces lo que sentí de tu aura no era imaginaciones mias

De repente kakashi abrio los ojos y uno de ellos había cambiado a rojo ya que kakashi era mestizo de un vampiro y un hombre lobo, raro pero asi gracias a eso tenia poderes raros y pertenecía a otro clan interior en el uchiha

-donde estoy????, que e estado haciendo asta ahora????-decía rascándose la cabeza y mirando a todos lados

-felicidades por despertarte de nuevo, dormilón-dijo irónico sasuke

kakashi de la impresión al ver a su querido iruka en la puerta con las manos en la boca y llorando se puso muy nervioso, no sabia que decir, sasuke volvio a la normalidad sus ojos y se levanto

-bueno os dejo solos yo m voy que tengo cosas que hacer

iruka y kakashi se miraron sin decir nada y luego se abrazaron llorando, mientras sasuke andaba por el pasillo

-umm, me pregunto porque kakashi olvidaría todo, seguro que alguien le borro la memoria, seguro que fue un cazador del clan que me ataco a mi o tal vez pudo haber sido otra persona

sasuke andaba pensativo y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, al mirar ve que era naruto y se puso muy nervioso

-desde cuando as escuchado lo que decía????

-es que as dicho algo????-pregunto naruto confundido

-nada solo eran tonterías, no te preocupes-respondio un sasuke mas tranquilo

-si tu lo dices... esto... quieres ir a algun lado esta tarde????-pregunto con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-umm, vale-dijo sasuke pensándoselo un poco

-ahora que caigo tu tobillo esta bien???

-si, no era nada grave

-me alegro-suspiro naruto

-buenos pues nos vemos a la salida, antes hay algo que tengo que hacer

-ok, yo tambien

naruto se va en dirección a la sala de ordenadores y sasuke comienzo a reírse

-mi plan va viento en popa, pronto serás igual que yo-digo sonriendo victoriosamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos

sasuke no se dio cuenta pero en el edificio del frente era observado por shikamaru y neji muy seriamente

-no hay duda de que es el-dijo neji

-si, pero no podemos hacer nada todavía, ya sabes lo que el dijo, aun es muy pronto para naruto, solo podemos mirar-shikamaru suspiro-que problemático

-espero que naruto no sufra mucho cuando todo esto empiece-musito bajo neji para que no lo escuchara su compañero

-as dicho algo??-pregunto shikamaru

-no, nada cosas mías-respondió neji mientras se iba

-ya espero que tampoco-dijo muy bajo mientras miraba a naruto con una sonrrisa correr asta la sala de ordenadores

naruto nada mas llegar entro con el messenger de siempre muy contento

-[ey, ey, sannin estas ahí

-[si,si kyubi

-[sabes al final se lo dije y el acepto, yo tambien le gusto

-[me alegro por ti pequeño

-[je,je,je y lo mejor es que tenemos una cita hoy

-[woooy adonde lo llevaras

-[no se me podrías aconsejar n.nU

-[ni que fuera tu primera cita...no lo es verdad???

-[estoooo...¡¡no!!

-[...kyubi

-[valeee, siiii

-[pues bien toma nota que te diré que tienes que hacer

sannin empezó a dictar cosas y mas cosas que naruto apuntaba, asta que sasuke apareció por la puerta y se apoyo en esta

-nos vamos naruto

-si ya un momento

-[bueno sannin que me voy, bye

-[bye y espero que te vaya bien en tu cita jujuju

-[ero-sannin

naruto apago el ordenador diciendo lo mismo que le escribió por ultimo y se acerco a sasuke con su mochila

-vamonos

-estabas hablando con alguien??

-sip con un viejo amigo, jejeje-dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz

sasuke se mosqueo un poco, era un amigo el cual el no conocía y podria entorpecer sus planes o eso creía el.

Naruto y sasuke pusieron rumbo a los salones de juegos despues de salir del edificio y allí empezaron a jugar a los juegos, sasuke que nunca los había visto se sorprendía por todo, pero enseguida les cogía el truco y ganaba al rubio

-joe, no hay ningún juego al que pueda ganarte-dijo poniendo el mazo de los topos en su sitio

-pues claro que no, a mi no se me resiste nada-dijo arrogantemente sasuke mientras el apoyaba su martillo en su hombro

(Itaru: bueno para el que no conozca el juego de los topos diré de que se trata, es un juego de donde salen unos topo, tiburones, etc de unos círculos y tu les tiene que dar con el matillo, es un juego que me encanta, sobre todo cuando estoy estresada, kukuku)

-vale,vale, teme-burlo-voy a buscar algo de beber tu quieres algo??

-umm, zumo de tomate

-vaya gusto mas raro, pero bueno, te traeré zumo de tomate

naruto se fue a buscar la bebida y sasuke se quedo aun jugando a los topos, cuando escucho a alguien que nombraba a su rubito asi que acercó su oreja para escuchar

-as visto a ese rubio de la maquina de bebidas

-si, ese que va a intentarse ligar el mastodonte ese

sasuke al escuchar lo ultimo salió corriendo asta donde estaba naruto y pudo ver a un tío de casi 2 metros con cara de gorila

-dios que cosa mas horrenda eso es humano-pensó sasuke con una gran gotaza (Itaru: yo pienso lo mismo que tu sasuke nñU)

sasuke pudo ver como ese gorila cogía la mano del pequeño naruto y este forcejeaba para soltarse, sasuke iba a acudir en su ayuda, pero otros compañeros del mastodonte cogieron a sasuke

-mira jefe este tambien es muy mono

-tienes razón, hoy hemos cogido unas presas bastantes buenas jujuju-decía con cara de pervertido

(Itaru: diox tengo trauma solo de imaginarme a ese tío asi)

sasuke estaba blanco y naruto comenzó a enfadarse, cogió al mastodonte y le hizo una llave de judo tirandolo al suelo

-ni se te pase por la cabeza tocarnos ni a sasuke ni a mi-dijo furioso

a sasuke le pareció ver que los ojos de naruto se volvieron rojos y rasgados, aunque pensó que era su imaginación. Naruto cogió a sasuke y se fueron de allí

-siento que nuestra cita haya sido un desastre-dijo deprimido

-no pasa nada a sido divertido, no te preocupes

naruto alegro la cara y miro a sasuke

-si quieres te acompaño-sugirió naruto

-bueno

naruto acompaño a sasuke asta su hotel y al llegar naruto abrio la boca asta el suelo de la impresión

-sugoiii

**-continuara-**

**-itaru: pues ya termine el capitulo 5**

**-Itachi: jo, yo quería que mi ototo sufriera un poco mas, aunque que naru se declarara primero...kyaaa, naruto es una monada**

**-itaru: a que si, jijijiji**

**-itachi: que bien ya aparecio kakashi**

**-itaru: si iruka me invito a comer por eso XDDD**

**-itachi: pero que desperdicio narutin tiene que estar conmigo**

**-itaru: anda ya U bueno empiezo con los review**

**º jennita la verdad es que el carácter de sai no es que sea igual ya que quería ponerlo totalmente diferente a gaara y en un fic que lei el carácter de sai era asi de infantil y me gusto, para poner algo de humor y sobre todo a gaara contra las cuerdas y huyendo como loco para que no lo devoren XDDD, **

**-gaara: muy bonito **

**-itaru: jejeje nñU, me va a matar cuando todo esto termine**

**ahora a mi tambien me alegro poder subirlo para el cumple de naru-chan porque intente hacer un oneshot pero con el poco tiempo que quedaba y que tenia que terminar esto no pude hacer nada, además de que no se me ocurrió ninguna historia, sorry naru-chan TT-TT**

**ºrinitifangel la verdad es que sai es el toque humorístico por ahora, el entretenimiento de sai además de perseguir a gaara es el de chinchar a sasuke, digamos que sai es la alegria del clan porque ya sabemos como seria por parte de sasuke**

**-itachi:¡¡¡siiii, amargado y aburrido!!!**

**-itaru: n.nU**

**la verdad me alegro que te gustaran los vampiros, a mi tambien es uno de mis temas favoritos, además de los demonios, angeles y cosas de ese tipo XDD, y una cosa mas sin que se enteren sasuke e Itachi estarás entre los dos eso si, si pillas fotos buenas comparte XDDD **

**ºmegumiminami310 hay que decir que la historia ahora mismo si que se concentra en sasuke y naruto tiene un papel secundario como ya avise, dentro de poco naruto cobrara el papel principal y sasuke pasara a un segundo plano n.n**

**-naruto: as oido eso sasuke juajuajua**

**-sasuke: si, dobe, si**

**-itaru: (abrazando a naruto)naruchan**

**-sasuke: (cogiendolo posesivamente) mio ÒxÓ**

**bueno sigamos por si no sasuke-teme acabara mal, la confesión de sai la vedad es que se me ocurio de una experiencia propia solo que la mia fue diferente, además se puede decir que lo de sai fue un flechazo a primera vista **

**-sai: eso tenias que haber echo tu cuando yo te lo dije, jo**

**-gaara: ...#**

**-itachi:¡¡¡¡como que hizo que ese tio!!!!, a mi Itaru no le toca nadie, antes tiene que vencerme a mi para lograr aunque sea un abrazo grrrr**

**-itaru: y eso que lo dije vajito, Itachi es demasiado protector conmigo TToTT**

**bueno asta aquí llegamos hoy, aun aviso en el siguiente saldrá mi intento de lemon, y ya me estoy preparando para las amenazas, tomatazos, etc, pero por favor si tiráis algo que no sea duro TT-TT**

**bye, bye, que esta noche sasuke o Itachi quien preferais os clave los colmillos X3**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

-**capitulo 6**: **se descubre el pastel-**

naruto estaba embobado mirando el hotel donde su sasuke se hospedaba

-te hospedas en un hotel?? Oo

-aja, pertenece a mi familia-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-ya veo, no sabia que fueras de buena familia-respondio un poco cohibido

-bueno tampoco me preguntaste, esto no te abra intimidado?????-burlo

-que va, solo que me a impresionado, teme-respondio poniendo morros

-usuratonkashi

sasuke se acerca al enojado naruto y le beso

-bueno nos vemos mañana-decía mientras entraba en el hotel

-... O///o

sasuke entro en el hotel y naruto se tapo la boca muy ruborizado

-baka-grito naruto

-jejeje-sasuke se echo a reir ya que habia escuchado el grito de naruto-pero mira que es dobe este chico

mientras naruto se iba a casa sasuke entro en su habitación en la que obito y sai estaban jugando a las cartas y nada mas entrar le miraron interrogativos

-como te ha ido todo??? –pregunto obito

-lo as transformado ya??? –siguió sai

-no todavía no lo e transformado, tiempo al tiempo, además ya e esperado 1000 años que mas da esperar mas-respondio sasuke mientras soltaba sus cosas

-tu siempre tan calculador-le dijo gaara a sasuke

-a gaara, cuando as vuelto???-pregunto sasuke

-ahora-respondio cortante

-bueno me voy a descansar-soltó sasuke tumbándose

sai en una distracción se había acercado a gaara e intento echarse encima de el pero gaara lo logro esquivar

-no te creas que siempre vas a conseguirlo sai-desafio gaara

-ya veremos

sai se lanzo a pillar otra vez a gaara y este lo esquivo, asi se pasaron un buen rato, mientras que obito hacia de locutor resumiéndolo todos, a medida que pasaba el rato a sasuke le crecía una vena en la frente que se hacia mas grande

-queréis iros a otro sito- grito mientras los echaba de la habitación

-aburrido, eres un biejales aburrido y amargado-dijo sai sacándole la lengua

-largoooo-grito aun mas

sasuke ya en la cama intentaba descansar para prepararse para otro día pero algo le recorría la mente y era esos ojos que había visto en naruto en unos segundos.

-deja de darle vueltas sasuke lo mas seguro es que fuera tu imaginación- pensaba

Va pasando el tiempo y naruto cada vez mas se enamoraba de sasuke.( Itaru: no es plan poner todas las citas que si no esto se alargaría mucho y todavía tiene que aparecer Itachi, orochimaru y los cazadores, además mas o menos sabemos como serian las citas de esos dos jajaja) Como otro día cualquiera sasuke se arreglaba para su cita con naruto

-hoy será el día en el que le transforme, por fin culminare mi venganza- decia lamiéndose los colmillos

De repente en la sala donde estaba sasuke entro obito muy preocupado

-estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer???-pregunto obito mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

-pero que dices, es lo que yo quiero hacer, ¡¡¡¡quiero vengarme por lo que hizo su antepasado!!!!-gruño

-si tu lo dices, aunque no creo que pienses eso ahora, creo que incluso intentas convencerte de ello, pero haz lo que te de la gana yo no soy quien para oponerme

obito se va de la habitación y sasuke se queda pensativo

-yo de verdad quiero transformarlo-dijo cabizbajo

sasuke miro el reloj y ve que es la hora de la cita, y sale hacia el lugar, al llegar allí naruto ya le estaba esperando, a sasuke le pareció ver un ángel al ver a un naruto con una camisa blanca con solo los 2 botones centrales abrochados unos jeans azules rajados por la rodilla y sus zapatillas negras y naranjas (Itaru: (babas)lol narutinnn)

-sasuke a donde quieres que vayamos????

-me da igual

sasuke y naruto se pasaron todo el día de aquí para allá de una cafetería, aun salón recreativo, etc, asta que llega la noche y sasuke empieza a encontrarse sediento, pero cuando iba a echar mano a una bolsita que tenia unos gamberros los acorralan para robarles

-mierda ahora no-pensó sasuke

-por favor apartaos no queremos peleas-dijo naruto

-pero nosotros si

Uno de ellos golpea a naruto en el estomago dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo y escupiendo sangre sin poder levantar el rostro del suelo

¡¡¡¡ naruto!!!!-grito sasuke-habéis venido en mal momento-amenazo mientras algo empezaba a salir en su boca

sasuke se transformo en vampiro delante de todos

-y además estoy sediento, creo que hoy seréis mi comida

sasuke muerde uno por uno a los que allí estaban, pero en el ultimo naruto se logra levantar y le ve mordiéndolo

-sasuke, eres...

sasuke oye a naruto y suelta a su victima, tras limpiarse la sangre de la boca se acerca a el con aires de superioridad

-si, un vampiro

sasuke coge de la barbilla a naruto

-y a ti, te gustaría serlo???

Naruto quita la mano de sasuke de un manotazo

-ni loco lo haría, alimentarme de otros humanos...-dijo con asco- se puede saber porque ibas detrás mía , acaso tu me querías transformar en vampiro desde el principio????

sasuke vuelve a ser humano y sonríe

-por que querría transformarte a ti???, me pareció divertido estar con un humano, aunque se desvelo el pastel, así que tendre que irme, aunque antes creo que no estaría mal probar tu sangre y aprovecharme de ti

sasuke se acerco al asustado naruto y le pega un puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente, al despertarse tras el golpe ve la misma habitación donde estaba cada vez que soñaba con sasuke

-por fin despertaste

naruto miro mas atentamente y vio a un sasuke solo con una bata puesta y una copa en su mano mientras bebía

-do..donde??

-estas en mi habitación-respondio mientras se acercaba- esta noche conseguiré lo que ninguna antes pude

-entonces no eran sueños

-no, yo usaba mi poder y te traía aquí

sasuke se acerco mas a naruto y este intento escapar pero al revolverse se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban atados a la cama

-que?...

-te dije que no escaparías

sasuke se acerco al cuello de naruto y lo rasgo un poco con sus dientes para luego absorber la sangre que salía de el

-lo sabia tu sangre es sabrosa

sasuke seguía lamiendo el cuello de naruto asta que introdujo un poco mas sus colmillos en el cuello del asustado naruto

-ah...

-te a dolido??-pregunto con burla-o acaso lo que as sentido es otra cosa??

-cállate-gruño naruto

sasuke aprovecho y beso a naruto mientras con la otra mano iba desabrochando los pocos botones que tenia abrochado la camisa, tras dejar de besarle, con las uñas hizo unos cortes por todo el pectoral de naruto que luego iba lamiendo y saboreando la sangre que esparcía, por donde pasaba su lengua las heridas iban cicatrizando. Sasuke empezó a acariciar el sexo de naruto a través de los pantalones mientras seguía lamiendo su torso y llegaba a los pezones

-ah..mmmm

naruto se agarraba a las cuerdas que le apretaban las manos y se mordía el labio para que no le escuchara, ya que por culpa de las cuerdas no podía taparse la boca, lagrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos, sasuke hacia lo que quería con el y el no podía hacer nada, naruto dejo de pensar en todo cuando sasuke empezó a engullir su miembro

-aaah, umm...a

-parece que te gusta?-burlo sasuke

naruto no respondio solo lo miro con rabia

sasuke siguió con lo mismo asta que naruto estuvo apunto de correrse y paro

-aun, no te dejo correrte usuratonkashi

sasuke lamió tres dedos de su mano delante de naruto y empezó a meterselos unos a uno para ensanchar su entrada, naruto no hacia mas que quejarse pero sasuke no hacia ni caso asta que por fin entro el

-eres tan cálido

sasuke se acerco a naruto y le beso aunque fue mas un pico ya que naruto cerro la boca, sasuke enfadado empezó con las envestidas

-umm, naruto-jadeaba

sasuke seguía con las envestidas asta que dio en un punto donde naruto no pudo ocultar su gemido, sasuke sonrió y siguió dando allí para escuchar mas gemidos de su rubio. Por fin naruto se corrió y sasuke dentro de el. Sasuke tras calmarse salió de naruto y le seco las lagrimas mientras este miraba al techo

-suéltame ya-susurro naruto mientras miraba el techo

-aun no

sasuke se volvio a poner encima de naruto

-la noche es larga mi querido naruto

sasuke volvio otra vez a empezar, cuando terminaba, volvía a empezar asi se paso toda la noche asta que naruto cayo inconsciente cuando sasuke hinco mas profundo sus dientes al llegar al amanecer. Pero antes de caer del todo inconsciente naruto vio como sasuke se le escapaban unas lagrimas y escucho:

-lo siento naruto, yo quería aunque fuera una vez que fueras mío, no quería hacerte daño pero es la unica forma de que me odies, yo...te quiero

a naruto le alumbraron los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, se despertó y estaba en su casa

-habrá sido todo un sueño???

Naruto intento levantarse pero un dolor se lo impedía, al mirar sus muñecas, en ella estaba las marcas de cuerdas de esa noche, despues se levanto como pudo y se fue al escritorio y busco por todos los cajones las fotos que se había hecho con sasuke en sus citas y su cara se vuelve blanca

-entonces no lo fue

naruto empieza a temblar y se cae al suelo, entonces empiezo a recordar lo que paso por la noche y las palabras que le dijo antes de caer inconsciente, sin pensárselo dos veces y aun kyubi intentaba impedir que se fuera mordiéndole la ropa y tirando de el, naruto salió corriendo hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba sasuke, el en su hotel estaba recogiéndolo todo para irse de ese lugar con los demás que ya habían reclutado, gaara y obito estaban con el ayudándolo

-estas seguro que naruto no te buscara-pregunto gaara

-si..despues de cómo lo trate debe de odiarme-suspiro tristemente

-tal vez, el te hubiera aceptado como eres-siguió obito-como hicimos nosotros

-tu no lo vistes..el me tenia miedo cuando me vio, no me hubiera aceptado

gaara y obito no sabían que decirle sasuke estaba destrozado, al final el se había enamorado de naruto tanto que ahora le costaba tan solo respirar si no estaba el.

Gaara y obito salieron de la habitación para dejar solo a sasuke, tras empaquetar la ropa sasuke fue a la estantería a por los libros y se le cayo una foto de el y naruto, la cogió fuertemente y la apretó contra su pecho

-naruto

sasuke salió de la habitación, metió su equipaje en el coche y partieron, sin darse cuenta que naruto acababa de llegar al hotel suyo, corriendo naruto se dirigió a la recepcionista

-donde esta sasuke uchiha, tengo que hablar con el, es importante

-lo siento pero el señor ya no esta en el hotel-contesto la chica de recepción

-sabe donde la puedo encontrar

-me temo que no lo se-dijo negando con la cabeza

naruto salió de allí enfadado y mirando al suelo triste cuando unas sombras aparecieron delante de el

-apartaos de mi camino no tengo ganas de aguantar a nadie-amenazo

-por fin encontramos al descendiente del mejor cazador anti vampiros que ha existido-dijo uno con voz adulta

naruto alza la vista para mirar las sombras que resultan ser 5 personas, todos adultos menos 2 de ellos que tenían la mas o menos la misma edad de naruto que resultan ser nada mas y nada menos que neji y shikamaru, ellos se adelantan del grupo y se arrodillan ante el

-soy shikamaru encantado de conocerle por fin

-como ya sabéis soy neji, por favor venga con nosotros su destino le espera-le dijo tendiéndole la mano

**-continuara-**

**-itaru: no me matéis pero es que fue lo que seme ocurrió para el lemon, haber si descubres que quien amas es un vampiro a ver como reaccionas, yo por lo menos en el caso de naruto no dejaría que me tocara, aunque pensándolo atentamente y le pondría mi cuello a sasuke jajajaja**

**-itachi: (con una estaca en mano) voy a matar a mi hermano**

**-itaru: cálmate Itachi**

**-itachi: que me calme, fue la primera vez de naru y lo viola TToTT**

**-itaru: si en el fondo le gusto no ves que fue a buscarlo**

**-itachi: naruuuuu, tu primera vez tenia que ser para mi TToTT**

**-itaru: bueno vamos con los review n.nU**

**ante todo feliz cumple jennita, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti jejeje n.n, bueno a lo que preguntabas sobre trasformar a naruto sasuke como as visto al final duda y no lo transforma, lo quiere demasiado para que sufra por ser un vampiro o eso cree XDD, ahora lo de mi otra historia quisiera continuarla pero la historia en si la hace una amiga yo me encargo de escribirla y alargarla, el problema que tiene ahora es que no sabe como despertar los poderes de los magos, esta sin ideas y eso que el final lo tengo yo echo desde hace tiempo, pero sin eso no se puede seguir TT-TT, acepto ideas XDD**

**-itaru: (enseñándole la pantalla del pc)bueno esta noche Itachi tienes petición devisita**

**-itachi:ok, jennita felicidades, esta noche ire en persona a morderte muajaja**

**rinitif-angel:me alegro que te guste este sai, es el que da humor al grupo de sasuke, aunque habrá una parte donde pasara a ser un tipo serio, jejeje, una cosa mas el mensaje donde me decías que estaba tu messenger no me salia asi que no puede agregarte TT-TT**

**-itaru: as visto sai, le caes bien a mucha gente sobre todo a ella n.n**

**-sai:wiii, soy feliz, ojala gaara se ponga celoso y me haga mas caso**

**-itaru: soñar es gratis ¬¬**

**megumiminami310:pues como as visto neji y shikamaru sabían muy bien quien era sasuke y naruto, jejeje, y tambien guardan un secretito que le sueltan a naruto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, aunque na nuestro pequeño narutin no le sorprenderá en absoluto, jejeje**

**-itachi:has visto Itaru dice que le clave los colmillos, niajajaja, soy mas popular que mi ototo baka**

**-sasuke: grrr, no eres mas popular que yo, verdad Itaru(ojos de cachorro abandonado)**

**-itaru: si si sasu tienes razón pequeño(pensamiento)una mentira piadosa no hace mal a nadie U.U**

**kotori-sensei gracias por lo del lemon, es verdad que todo lemon es bienvenido y por lo menos para mi si es de sasuxnaru, jejeje,bueno y sobre lo que dijistes de naruto es verdad, no solo guarda el secreto de ser descendiente del cazador si no otro mas que mas o menos se dara a entender en el capitulo 8 jejeje**

**-itachi: woooo, se a olido algo yo aun no tengo ni idea de eso**

**-itaru: jejeje, y no te lo pienso decir, kukuku**

**-itachi: mala**

**-sasuke:mira Itachi ya entro otra chica en mi clan jujuju**

**-itachi:...**

**y gracias a ti haruno soraya por tu review, cualquiera que me mandáis me hace feliz y me entran ganas de escribir mas y mas de terminar la primera parte del fic y adelanto que para la segunda hace la aparición total de Itachi y akatsuki jejejeje que ganas de ver a sasori en vampirito que ropas le pondré a ellos, acepto ideas tambien, jejeje**

**-itachi: espero que unas normalitas que no tengo ganas de hacer el ridículo ¬¬**

**-itaru: no me cabrees u os pongo el traje de bailarinas de ballet a todos y de color rosa además**

**-itachi: noooo, rosa...cabeza rosa...pesada...martirio...**

**-itaru: ups se me olvido que decir rosa es tabu para Itachi, ya se me traumatizo otra vez, espero poder quitárselo para el próximo capitulo XDD**

**nos despedimos asta el próximo capitulo y que quien queráis de naruto os muerda X3**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

**-capitulo 7: el destino de naruto-**

naruto decide irse con ellos sin pensárselo ya que seria la unica forma de encontrar a sasuke de nuevo y poder verle. Naruto fue llevado a casa y empezó a empaquetar sus cosas

-bueno kyubi apartir de hoy tendremos una nueva vida

kyubi lamió la mejilla de naruto y este lo abrazo

-no te preocupes estoy bien, voy a dejarle un mensaje a sannin y nos iremos

naruto se sentó en el pc y comenzó a escribir

-[bueno sannin por un tiempo que no se cuanto no podré conectarme, tengo que ir a un sitio espero que me perdones, bye-bye

naruto apago el pc, cerro su casa y se metió en un coche rumbo a su nuevo hogar. En otro pc un hombre de cabellos blancos recogidos en una coleta había leído el mensaje

-ya veo que el se a puesto ya en marcha

el hombre chasqueo los dedos y detrás de el aparecieron kiba y shino

-que quiere jiraiya-pregunto kiba

-preparaos pronto empezaremos a movernos, avisad a juugo y a suigetsu de todo(Itaru: no lo pude evitar me encanta estos dos personajes y quería ponerlos en el bando de jiraiya TToTT) y sobre todo que tsunade y yamato estén alerta en la vigilancia y en recoger información

-entendido- respondieron a la vez y salieron corriendo

-naruto ten cuidado-suspiro jiraiya

de mientras sasuke llego a su antiguo castillo junto a los demás y juntos empezaron a construir la aldea vampirica que allí había en su tiempo antes de ser destruida, konoha

-quien lo diría, los vampiros Vivian en una aldea y yo que pensaba que era en castillos y todo apretujados-exclamo obito

-te dije en su tiempo que no mezclaras la ficción co la verdad

-je, je, je, je. Es que no lo puedo evitar-respondio obito rascándose la cabeza

Todos comienzan a trabajar en la aldea codo con codo asta que gaara ve a sasuke tras haberse escapado de sai y haberlo obligado a trabajar, trabajando tambien en la construcción

-alteza no debería estar haciendo eso-regaño gaara

-porque no???, yo quiero ayudar-refunfuño sasuke

-gaara déjale que haga lo que quiera, además el lo hace porque les tiene cariño aunque no lo demuestre el señor témpano de hielo

-kakashiii-grito cabreado sasuke

-esta bien, pero no se esfuerce demasiado alteza-se resigno gaara

-ok, ok-respondio sasuke sin ganas

Por otro lado naruto había llegado al mausoleo del cazador, allí estaban todos los cazadores de vampiros que existían

-así que este es su descendiente-cuchicheo uno de ellos

-por su complexión no creo que pueda hacer nada-cuchicheo otro

-deberíais saber que a estado cara a cara con el gran sasuke y a salido ileso-gruño neji

-que yo recuerde ni el mismísimo gran cazador salió vivo de ella-siguió shikamaru

-tan fuerte es? O.o

-bueno no se, el que sabe de el es shikamaru, es el cerebrito de los 2, yo soy mas de acción-explico neji

-si tu eres de los de poco cerebro y mucho músculo-suspiro shikamaru

-eso, eso...eh-dijo enfadado neji

-que problemático, bueno te explico, sasuke era hace 1000 años el vampiro rey y el mas poderoso, en una noche era capaz de destruir un poblado entero eliminando a toda su población, no tenia misericordia con nadie, para el los humanos eran simple ganado o escoria según estuviera de humor. Tambien solía capturar a humanos, aunque no sabemos que solía hacer con ellos, tu antepasado se enfrento a el aunque no logro matarlo solo sumirlo en un sueño. De mientras nosotros nos hemos dedicado a exterminar a todos los demonios, pero por lo visto el a reclutado a nuevos vampiros y esta volviendo a reconstruir su clan, si eso pasa estaremos perdidos (Itaru: yo tambien quiero de Profe a shikamaru º¬º)

-ya veo, pero que pinto yo aquí-pregunto naruto

-tu eres el sucesor de ese gran cazador por lo que creemos que tu podras vencer a sasuke, eso si despues de entrenarte-dijo neji sonriente mientras cojia las manos de naruto

-entiendo, me preparare a fondo para ello

naruto se va a descansar, pero en mitad de la noche se levanto pensando en sasuke asi que decidió darse una vuelta por el lugar ya que no es que lo hubiera revisado mucho cuando llego, en uno de los lugares del mausoleo, exactamente en un jardín con bancos de mármol y un mini lago en medio con carpas estaba neji sentado mirando al cielo estrellado muy triste

-no puedes dormir??-pregunto neji mirando de reojo a naruto

-no

naruto se siento al lado de neji y tambien se puso a mirar las estrellas

-sabes yo no creo que sasuke sea tan malvado como le ponen-dijo mirando todavía al cielo

-y tu como sabes eso?-exclamo sorprendido naruto

-porque le estuve vigilando un tiempo. El no dañaba a los humanos, incluso salvo a 2 y al igual que con algunos humanos contigo sasuke parecía estar a gusto y feliz

-yo no lo se el me dijo que me estaba utilizando

-yo creo que te mintió, es mas pienso que sentía algo muy fuerte por ti

naruto se quedo un rato mirando el cielo en silencio

-yo tambien lo creo por eso se que esta es la unica forma de volver a verle y por eso vine, tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas

De repente naruto siente que alguien se echa encima de el

-no te preocupes aunque sea problemático nosotros 2 te ayudaremos, así que ve alegrando esa cara-dijo shikamaru que acababa de llegar

-pero vosotros no os ganareis algun castigo o algo????-se preocupo naruto

-no te preocupes, te entendemos muy bien, sobre todo neji...je, je, je... el tambien se colgó de una vampiro seguidora de sasuke, es mas tienen parentesco de sangre, neji es medio vampiro al igual que yo y gracias al ser mestizo nosotros no tenemos sed de sangre-explico shikamaru

-de verdad Oo

-aja, su nombre es hinata-siguio shikamaru

neji se levanto muy colorado

-para ya shikamaru

-a neji le da vergüenza hablar de ello XD

-a cualquiera le daría-respondio naruto

-a mi seguro que no-aseguro shikamaru

-claro como nunca te as enamorado de nadie-refunfuño neji

-ni me pasara-aseguro shikamaru

neji y shikamaru miraron los dos a naruto

-parece que no te sorprendió que seamos medio vampiros-pregunto neji

-es que ya no me sorprende nada, je,je,je

-amm-respondieron los dos a duo

naruto, neji y shikamaru hablan alegremente si darse cuenta de que eran observados por un chico de cabellos marrones

En el castillo de sasuke todos estaba ocupados cada uno con sus cosas. Sasuke estaba en su habitación mirando las estrellas melancólico.

-naruto, deseo tanto verte-suspiro

-sasuke escóndeme-decía un exausto gaara

gaara se escondió en el armario sin esperar la respuesta de sasuke y acto seguido entro sai

-gaara se que estas aquí-dijo con una sonrrisa sadica

sai abrio el armario y vio a gaara

-eres demasiado previsible kukuku

sai estubo apunto de cojer a gaara cuando sasuke cogió a ambos y los echo a patadas de la habitación

-iros a formar escándalo a otra parte-amenazo con una cara muy enfadada

-sasu-amargado-se quejo sai, pero sasuke no le escucho ya que cerro la puerta antes de que el hablara

-todavía sigue enamorado de ese chico-suspiro gaara

-eso parece

tras un rato de pausa sai volvio a mirar a gaara y este blanco volvio a correr escapando de el. Llegaba la mañana y en el mausoleo naruto se despertaba y se bestia con el uniforme que consistía en una gabardina negra y ya debajo lo que uno quisiera, en caso de naruto era un pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color

-no me acostumbro a llevar toda la ropa negra

-si esto te sirve

naruto al volverse vio que tanto shikamaru y neji estaban en la puerta y llevaban en la mano un brazalete de tela pare que se lo pusiera con el emblema de los cazadores y era de color naranja, naruto la cogió sonriente y se la coloco

-gracias, amigos

neji se ruborizo y shikamaru se rasco la mejilla tambien algo ruborizado

-no hay de que-contestaron al mismo tiempo

-bueno es ora de ir a entrenar y a presentarte al gran cazador-dijo neji

naruto se puso el brazalete y partió con neji y shikamaru a la sala principal, al entrar esta estaba totalmente a oscuras y al fondo se podían ver tres siluetas

-asi que este es el descendiente del gran namikaze minato-dijo una voz de chica

-por lo visto asi es-dijo la otra de chico

-acercate-dijo la ultima

naruto trago saliva y ando hacia delante, al acercarse por fin pudo ver las siluetas de esas 3 personas, una era un hombre de cabellos negros y largos y de ojos extraños, a naruto le recordó a una serpiente y se le helo la sangre, a su vera había una chica de cabellos rojizos y el ultimo era un chico con gafas y cabello blanco

-soy el gran cazador de vampiros orochimaru, hacia tiempo que te buscábamos naruto-kun

-estoo, yo aun no entiendo porque me buscabais, vale que sea el descendiente de ese tal minato, pero...yo no se nada de vampiros o como matarlos

-muy sencillo

orochimaru les indico a kabuto y a karin que avanzaran y fueron asta naruto, le levantaron la gabardina y naruto pudo observar en su estomago como un sello

-que???O.o

-eso es lo que minato os trasmitió, el poseía un poder llamado chacra que gracias a el lograba hacer técnicas que podían hacer sombra al vampiro mas poderoso y tu posees eso-explico orochimaru

-bueno karin tráeme ese pergamino-dijo kabuto colocándose bien las gafas-¡¡¡karin deja de mirar a naruto con esa cara tan pervertida!!!-grito enfadado

karin se limpio las babas(Itaru: yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, kyaa naru-channn º¬º) y salió a por el pergamino

-cuidado con ella, como se encapriche de ti tendrás una lapa pegada todo el día-aconsejo kabuto a naruto

-kabuto tiene razón, no le hagas mucho caso a karin-suspiro orochimaru

karin al poco rato volvio con el pergamino y se lo dio a naruto despues de sonreírle lujuriosamente

-ya me dio miedo esa tia-pensó naruto

naruto abrio el pergamino y se quedo mirándolo, el pergamino tenia técnicas de combate pero una fue la que mas le llamo la atención

-rasengan???

-asi es esa era la técnica mas poderosa de minato-explico orochimaru

-seguro que podras manejarla naru-chan-dijo karin

-etoo...va..vale-tartamudeo naruto

-creo que le gustastes-susurro kabuto en la oreja a naruto

-socorro-chillo por dentro

(Itaru: lo siento naru-chan pero karin es una devora hombres y a falta de sasuke tu serás la victima, gomen, gomen TToTT, despues are algo para compensarte lo juro)

naruto salió de la sala ta rápido como pudo mientras que orochimaru y kabuto reían por lo bajo y karin se quedaba extrañada

-hice algo para molestarle o es que vio algo extraño??-se pregunto

-creo que vio a un demonio-respondio kabuto

-nani???Oo?

Naruto paso de correr cuando creyó que estuvo a salvo de las garras de karin, suspiro y volvio a abrir el pergamino

-aprenderé esto y me haré fuerte

por otro lado en una oscura cueva rodeado de cuervos estaba un chico al que solo se le podía ver los ojos rojos como sasuke en la oscuridad

-asi que sasuke a dado con el descendiente de ese cazador, vaya, vaya, por ahora no informare pero estaré atento a los acontecimientos

de entre ella otro ser aun mas alto que el aparecía

-el jefe nos llama, vamos

el chico se levanto y su figura se desvaneció en cuanto los cuervos alzaron el vuelo

en otro lugar kiba aparecía delante de jiraiya con otros dos chicos

-shugo, suigetsu, preparaos, dentro de poco comenzaremos a movernos en cuanto no te el aura de naruto alzarse en todo su poder

-bien por fin podremos partirle la cara a esa serpiente rastrera-dijo suigetsu mientras crujía sus puños

-todavía no tocaremos a orochimaru, aun no sabemos sus planes-regaño jiraiya

-lo que espero es que no haya ningún experimento raro con ese chico-suspiro preocupado juugo

-no lo tocara, por lo menos aun no-respondio jiraiya-esperemos

-nosotros iremos preparándonos, si lo que nos a dicho usted sobre ese chico es cierto, puede que para dentro de una semana allá controlado las técnicas de minato-dijo suigetsu

-me temo que si-suspiro jiraiya

-juugo vamonos

-si

jiraiya volvio a volverse y mirar por el cristal como lo estaba haciendo antes de llegar ellos

-espero poder hacer algo por el minato

en el mausoleo naruto entraba en una especie de cámara para entrenar solo

-ten cuidado-aconsejo neji

-si necesitas algo avísanos-siguió shikamaru

-asi lo haré

tras dirigirles una sonrrisa naruto entro decidido a la cámara

**-continuara-**

**-itaru: pues aquí termina el capitulo 7 nn**

**-itachi: Itaru yo voy con naru a la cámara O///O**

**-itaru: de eso nada que ya tiene bastante naru con sasuke para que tambien tenga que preocuparse de otro lobo**

**-itachi: jooo...mira suigetsu(señalando para otro lado)**

**-itaru: suigetsu lindo, ¿¿¿donde???**

**Itachi se intenta escaquear para ir con naru cuando siente un aura asesina**

**-itaru: itachiiiiiiiiii ò.ó#**

**-Itachi: socorro que Itaru me asesina TToTT**

**tras dejar a Itachi amordazado en una esquina Itaru saca unas cartas**

**-itaru: bueno vamos a los review ahora que uno de los lobos esta tranquilo **

**-itachi: diras amordazado**

**-itaru: n.ñU**

**pues ahí tienes el secreto de neji y shikamaru jennita, los dos tanbien tienen colmillitos, jejeje, anda que no dejaria yo que neji me mordiera XDDD, ahora no te puedo decir que pasara cuando se encuentren de nuevo, no es plan hacer spoilers pero para el capitulo 9 volveran a encontrase y a lo de que si volveran a ir a la escuela pues sip, pero mas a delante XDDD**

**-sasuke: volver a la escuela con naru...tendre que investigar a fondo para encontrar sitios tranquilitos para nosotros, diox que morbo hacerlo en el insti**

**-naruto: ni pienses en eso sasuke, no pienso dejar que me toques ni un pelo alli**

**-sasuke:jooo, naruuuuu TT.TT**

**bueno megumiminami310 sasuke no creyó en el porque le tubo mucho miedo y no quería que le tocara, el pobre se enfado mucho XDDD y bueno en los secretos de naru, el tiene algunos k ni el mismo sabe XDD**

**-naruto: de verdad Itaru-chan???**

**-Itaru: si peque si, pero no te los dire**

**-naruto: mala TT.TT**

**romi-red-rose gracias por leer mi fic, me hizo ilusion el fic y a Itachi vuestro regalo, dice que acepta con gusto a tsubame en sus filas y sasuke esta encantado con que youko entre en su clan se puso asta tirar serpentinas XDD**

**-Itachi: no te hagas la santa que entre tu y ototo-baka no me dejaron usarlo con naruto**

**-itaru: no iba a permitir que tocaras a naru y menos con cosas de sado**

**-itachi: mira quien hablo la que puso a sasuke violando a naru**

**-itaru: odejas de quejarte o te tapo la bocva con cinta adhesiva y te mando al foso de ino, sakura y karin, creo que estan hambrientas, muajajajaja**

**-itachi: donde se fue mi dulce Itaru del primer capitulo, me la an cambiado TToTT**

**como ves kotori-sensei creo que a naruto le gusto lo que le hizo sasu porque quiere volver a verle jejeje pero tendra que ir a quien sabe donde para buscarlo, su castillo esta perdido en las montañas, jajajaja y bueno los demas que iban con neji y shikamaru se puede decir que son personajes de reyenos, abra que utilizarlos a los pobres XDDD y yo estoy igual que tu me encanta el lindo zorrito kyubi, yo quiero una mascota como el OwO**

**-sasuke: asi que a naru le gusto lo que le hize, me lo apunto para la proxima, date prisa y que me encuentre naru o llévame con el como antes por sueños**

**-itaru: no te pases que aver si va a ser al revez y sera naruto quien te lo haga sas-UKE ¬¬**

**-sasuke: vale, vale ,me cayo**

**la verdad es que yo tambien pense que el lemon me quedo muy light y mas leyendo otros, pero es que soy novata en eso Xb, sasuke se paso un poco ahí que decirlo, pero el pobre interpretaba el papel de malo para que naruto le odiara, pero como es un sol narutin no lo hizo y la verdad que la pelo chicle trauma a cualquiera, yo ya me inmunice contra la pelo chicle y la rubia de bote, pero contra la cabeza de sandia de karin no puedo cada vez que la veo me entran ganas de estrangularla, es que es peor que la pelo chicle y tuve que ponerla en acoso de naruto TToTT**

**-sasuke: ¡¡¡queeeee, esa cabeza de sandia a tocado a mi naru, la matareeeee!!!**

**-itaru: eso yo te apoyo sasu, vamos a matarla niajajaja...**

**...bueno me despido por este capi que sasu y yo vamos a cargarnos a karin**

**-itachi: pero desatarme no me dejeis asi TToTT**

**byebye y que os muerda vuestro vampiro favorito, que van en aumento XDD**

**PD: encuesta, quien haria mejor pareja con Itachi minato(yondaime) o shisui, depende del resultado Itachi tendra una razon u otra para hacer lo que pasara despues , si votáis por shisui ponedle una descripción porque en el manga por ahora nunca salió su fisico y espero que no lo haga porque como ponga una de el y luego salga tendre que extorsionar a kishimoto para que lo cambie ¬¬**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

**-capitulo 8: el entrenamiento de naruto y el comienzo de la guerra-**

naruto entraba en una sala oscura no se veía nada, tras frotarse los ojos todo comenzó a iluminarse y a aparecer una valle montañoso todo lleno de piedras y con nada de vegetación, naruto no salía de su asombro, antes estaba en una sala oscura y ahora en mitad de la montaña

-donde estaré??

Naruto noto como alguien le daba golpecitos en el hombro, al volverse asustado vio a un hombre mas alto que el, pero era como verse en un espejo, pero ciertas diferencias había entre los dos, el poseía los cabellos mas largos y no tenia las marquitas que naruto poseía

-quien eres? Oo

-todos me llaman minato-respondio este con una cálida sonrrisa

-minato

naruto abrio los ojos de par en par, delante de el estaba el gran cazador que lucho contra sasuke y era como el, no se lo podía creer, si tenia que estar muerto, naruto al acordarse de lo ultimo que penso su rostro se puso blanco y se cayo al suelo de culo

-u...un..fan...¡¡¡¡¡fantasma!!!!!

-que maleducado, yo no soy un fantasmas si no una ilusión-respondio minato enfadado

-nani??

-esta sala, es una sala de entrenamiento que convierte los escritos en realidad, es decir que todo esto a salido del pergamino y me toca a mi enseñarte OvO

naruto no salía de su asombro, el gran minato, bueno mas bien su ilusión le entrenaría

-bueno por donde empezamos??-pregunto con una sonrrisa

-rasengan...el rasengan por favor-respondio el

-quiere empezar fuerte, pues que asi sea

minato movió la mano y miles de esferas con agua aparecieron

-entrenaras con esto

-entendido

minato solo sonrió(Itaru: ahora el entrenamiento de naruto es el mismo que con jiraiya y kakashi pero a minato como entrenador n.n)

sasuke andaba por su castillo a oscuras tapado solo con una sabana de seda negra mientras que obsérvalas estrellas entre los ventanales

-naruto-suspiro

-estáis enamorado de ese muchacho, no?

kakashi había aparecido ante sasuke

-si-suspiro tristemente

-pues búsquelo y explíquele todo, si le ama le perdonada-sonrió mientras lo decía

-si me amo dudo que ahora sienta eso

-puede, fue vuestra primera vez y lo violasteis, le trataste fatal y encima te vas sin dejarle una explicación, de seguro te odiara-suspiro kakashi

a sasuke cada palabra que dijo kakashi era como una flecha que se clavaba en el

-pero sabes tengo la sensación que ese chico no te odia es mas te sigue amando

ante lo ultimo sasuke abrio los ojos de par en par

-kakashi, yo...¡¡¡quiero volver a verle, aunque el me odie, quiero explicarle todo!!!!-grito

-creo que dentro de poco se encontrara con el-dijo seriamente un gaara que acababa de llegar

-a que te refieres??-pregunto sasuke

-según nuestras ultimas noticias el grupo de cazadores de orochimaru lo incorporo en sus filas ahora mismo esta entrenando en la sala especial-respondio mientras leía unos papeles

-que??,naruto es un cazador??

-ejem..déjeme seguir, no solo han averiguado eso si no que lo ha hecho por usted, para volver a verse

el rostro de sasuke esbozo una sonrrisa, su lindo rubito aun queria verle y eso le alegraba

-y a esto porque tienes la ropa medio desbrochada???-pregunto kakashi

-...sai...U///U

-a eso, me recuerda a que iruka me espera kukuku, nos vemos chicos

gaara y sasuke se quedaron a cuadros no querían saber que le esperaba ahora al pobre iruka. Sasuke iba ya a marcharse cuando gaara se le agarro dela sabana

-que quieres???

-déjeme dormir con usted esta noche por favor-rogó gaara

-q...que?..lo..lo siento gaara pero mi corazón le pertenece a naruto y creo que no estaría bien hacer eso y ...

-pero que esta pensando, yo solo quiero poder dormir tranquilo una noche sin sai-grito enfadado gaara

-a, si es por eso vale ¬¬

naruto ya llevaba tiempo en la cámara y había conseguido dominar el rasengan en 3 dias

-fiuuu, lo has hecho genial lo as conseguido entres dias-alababa minato

-jejeje, bueno pasemos alo siguiente

naruto empezo a leer el pergamino

-...kagebushin no jutsu...

-multiplicación de sombras...pues empecemos

-como tengo que hacerlo-pregunto

-para empezar divisa en tu cabeza otro tu, concentra chacra y despues de hacer los sellos dices kagebushin no jutsu, venga inténtalo

naruto concentro chacra y hizo lo que minato le mando, pero lo único que salió fue una copia y mal echa

-juajuajua, que mal lo as hecho-se reía a carcajadas minato

-es la primera vez que lo hago, no te rías-se quejo naruto ruborizado

-pero es que a sido buenísimo, yo por lo menos conseguí uno la primera vez

naruto ante lo ultimo hizo un puchero con sus mofletes, cosa que minato estiro

-pero mira que eres mono, no te preocupes lo lograras, prueba otra vez n.n

naruto hizo lo mismo y nada

-bueno probemos esto, imagínate que alguien al que quieres mucho esta en problemas y la unica forma que tienes de vencer es hacer muchas copias

naruto empezó a imaginarse a sus amigos en peligro y una rabia se apodero de el pudiendo creas miles de clones

-nunca pensé que podria hacer tantas O.o

naruto cayo exhausto tras esa técnica y cayo dormido

-pobrecillo no a dormido en 3 dias, lo necesitaba n.n

naruto comenzó a soñar siendo transportado a algun sitio

-que pasa???, e...estoy flotando???

Naruto miraba por todos lados, no conocía el sitio, era tétrico un castillo todo negro y en una mesa enorme había un montón de vampiros reunidos

-aun no llego el -pregunto uno de ellos que poseía el pelo negro, largo y ojos rojos con 3 aspas

-la verdad es raro que el llegue mas tarde que yo, madara-dijo otro de cabellos plateados

-tienes razón sakumo, es extraño-dijo preocupado madara(Itaru: para el que no lo sepa sakumo es el nombre del padre de kakashi en el manga)

-quien será del que hablan esos dos-se preguntaba extrañado naruto

la puerta de la sala se abrio completamente mostrando a un chico rubios de cabellos largos asta el suelo uñas largas y afiladas, colmillos, ojos rasgados y rojos y con tres marcas en la cara

-siento la tardanza, tuve problemas con una serpiente por el camino

todos los de la mesa se levantaron exaltados, naruto solo podia verla figura de los dos primeros los demás se mantenían oscuros solo podía ver sus ojos y lo que mas le sorprendió que uno de ellos era idéntico al de su compañero neji

-será uno de su rama-pensó

-no le a pasado nada verdad kyubi-sama??-pregunto madara

-no os preocupéis-dijo mientras se sentaba en su sitio

-kyubi??, es el mismo nombre que le puse a mi zorrito O.o

-bien y para que nos a echo llamas kyubi-sama??-pregunto sakumo

-para empezar apartir de hoy cada uno ira por libre, los humanos han empezado a perseguirnos y si estamos juntos seremos victimas fáciles, que cada uno coja a su clan y se estacione en un lugar oculto, es una orden

la gente que había allí empezó a cuchichear asta que una jauría de gente se escucho y algo comenzó a golpear la gran puerta del castillo muy fuertemente

-ya están aquí, rápido iros

-muerte a los vampiros -se escuchaba afuera

-no me iré sin usted-grito madara

-es una orden-grito kyubi

-pero...

sakumo cogió fuertemente a madara huyendo por un pasadizo secreto

-a ti es al que menos quiero que le pase algo mi querido madara-suspiro kyubi

tras estas palabras la gente entro en la sala con antorchas, estacas, etc.

-venid estúpidos humanos, no dejare que lo toquéis-amenazo enseñando sus garras

la gente se abalanzo hacia kyubi y naruto justo se despertó cuando el lo miro antes de que la gente se abalanzara asta el

-que a sido ese sueño??se pregunto

en otro lugar sasuke se despertaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-qu...quien seria ese madara??? Y sobre todo kyubi???

Ya habían pasado cuatro dias y a las afueras dela cámara se paseaba un neji muy preocupado y un shikamaru mirándolo confundido

-agg, ya llevamos una semana sin saber nada de naruto-se quejaba neji de los nervios

-tranquilízate, seguro que esta bien

la puerta fue abriéndose lentamente saliendo un naruto algo magullado

-¡¡¡naruto!!!-gritaron a la vez los dos

-lo conseguí-dijo naruto alzándole pulgar y sonriendo para acto seguido caer en el suelo

-naruto-suspiro neji mientras cogía a naruto-mira que entrenar asta la extenuación

-es muy cabezota, asta que no aprendió todo no lo dejo..este chico es problemático

neji cargo a naruto y lo llevo a su habitación para que descansara y despues se presento ante orochimaru con shikamaru

-naruto salió de la cámara, lo hemos llevado a su habitación para que descanse, por lo visto aprendió todo en una semana-explicaba neji

-sabia que mi naruto-kun era grandioso-alababa karin con corazones en sus ojos-ire a su vera

-déjalo karin, naruto necesita descansar, no que tenga pesadillas-aclaro shikamaru cosa que hizo que kabuto soltara una carcajada(Itaru: como se nota queme cae bien, léase la ironía ¬¬)

-maleducado-se quejo ella

-bueno entonces cuando naruto se recupere atacaremos el castillo, avisad a los demas-ordeno orochimaru

los cuatro que habia en la sala empezaron a avisar a los demás de todo y a cada habitante de alli, pronto empezaría la guerra y tenían que estar preparados

-kankuro prepara las marionetas pronto atacaremos el castillo-ordeno neji a un chico con la cara pintada y vestido de negro

-asi será neji-respondio el

tras la respuesta kankuro se alejo de allí y cuando nadie le veía empezó a escribir un documento

-[ dia x(Itaru: póngase el dia que uno desee XD)

gaara, naruto ya a conseguido dominar todas las técnicas pero esta cansado, lo mas seguro es que tarde un dia en recuperarse, entre tanto los cazadores empezaran a prepararse para el ataque, todo va a empezar, tened cuidado

-kankuro-

tras colocárselo a una paloma para no levantar sospechas la mano a volar

-espero que llegué bien y a tiempo-pensó

tras esto se fue para arreglar sus marionetas y no levantar sospechas ya que era un espía en la boca del lobo. la carta llego enseguida a su destino y gaara se la tendió a sasuke que había reunido a los demás

-ya veo, evacuad a la gente del poblado al palacio y ocultarlos, los demás nos prepararemos para el combate-ordeno

-entendió-respondieron a la par todos

naruto despertó al día siguiente y empezó a preparar todo y se reunió con los demás

-bien, ahora iremos por el único clan de vampiros que queda en cuantos nos libremos de ellos por fin los humanos seremos libres-decía orochimaru al frente de todo-es hora departir

orochimaru encabezaba al grupo de hombre que le acompañaban, en total debían ser unos 50 , para los pocos vampiros que había ellos serian suficientes. Subieron al barco que poseía orochimaru y se pusieron en camino por mar, el trayecto duro unos 3 dias en los que naruto no paraba de echar la comida, justo cuando tomaron tierra naruto fue el primero que bajo dando un beso a la tierra

-por fin tierra firme, te adoro-dijo mientras la acariciaba con la mejilla luego se volvio hacia el barco y lo señalo- no me volveré a montar en ti ni en ninguno como tu maquina del infierno

-tampoco es para tanto naruto- se burlo neji

-ese barco me quiso matar por falta de alimento-se quejaba con grandes lagrimones

-...mendosuke-se quejo shikamaru

-pero que lindo es naruto-kun-pensaba karin que no hacia otra cosa que comérselo con la mirada

-pobre naruto-pensaba kabuto

naruto noto un escalofrió y miro para todos lados

-que te pasa naruto??-pregunto neji

-note algo raro-decía mientras miraba a todos lados-algo siniestro

-mira allí-dijo shikamaru a neji señalando a karin

-no me extraña que tenga escalofríos u.uU

tras esa pausa volvieron a ponerse en camino esta vez en tren asta llegar a una zona montañosa que les llevo 2 dias mas, allí siguieron a pie y al día de camino llegaron a la aldea desierta de sasuke. allí delante estaba el castillo de sasuke y en lo mas alto del castillo pudieron observar a un sasuke que los miraba desafiante y a su vera de igual forma se encontraba gaara, sai, kakashi, iruka, obito e hinata a los que sasuke les había otorgado el rango de generales

-las ordenes son estas-les dijo sasuke- dejad a naruto que venga a mi yo me encargare de el vosotros id por los demás

-entendido-respondieron a la vez y desaparecieron hacia el castillo

en el grupo de orochimaru este tambien les daba las ordenes

-naruto tu iras por sasuke, los demás te cubrirán el camino, yo estoy esperando unos refuerzos, cuando vengan yo entrare

-entendido-respondieron a la vez todos

naruto echo una vistazo a sasuke que aun los miraba desde la torre mas alta del castillo desafiante

-sasuke voy a por ti-pensó naruto

los cazadores corrieron entrando dentro encabezados por naruto mientras que karin, kabuto y orochimaru se quedaban atrás

-kukuku, por fin el cuerpo de sasuke será mío- reía un orochimaru al que le acababan de salir colmillos-a sido genial la idea de utilizar a esos estúpidos

-que bien no orochimaru-sama tendrá un cuerpo nuevo-felicitaba karin- eso si deje que naruto-kun sea mi mascota cuando todo esto termine

-claro sera todo tuyo karin

kabuto los miraba y agacho la cabeza

-lo siento naruto-kun-susurro tristemente

desde la penumbra de una casa algo se movía, el zorrito de naruto los había seguido y sin que nadie lo notase tambien se metió en el castillo objetivo ir con su adorado dueño.

El grupo entro en el castillo y lo primero que vieron fue las tres grande puertas que iban a estancias diferente

-nos dividiremos en grupo-ordeno naruto

los demás asintieron y neji, shikamaru y naruto que iban a la cabeza empujaron las puertas para abrirlas cuando el suelo de la sala se abrio cayendo todos menos los 3

-chicos-grito naruto

-no se preocupe estamos bien usted siga nosotros saldremos de aquí-grito kankuro que estaba con los que cayeron por el suelo

-esta bien, daros prisa, no quiero que os ocurra nada malo-grito naruto

-no se preocupe nos reuniremos con usted, no dejaremos que le pase nada malo-grito todo el grupo ya que el poco tiempo que estuvo allí naruto se gano el cariño de ellos

naruto siguió su camino por la puerta que escogió, ese camino le llevaba a un largo pasillo, el de shikamaru le llevaba a oto pasillo y lo mismo a neji, en cuanto entraron las puertas se cerraron a su paso por lo que no tuvieron otro remedio que seguir adelante, en el foso donde habían caído los demás, un lazo de arena los rodeo a todos menos a kankuro que se libro de ellos

-pero que es esto no nos podemos mover-decian todos

-vaya gaara as tardado en venir-suspiro kankuro

de las sombras aparecieron gaara, obito, kakashi e iruka el primero manejando la arena que tenia preso a los cazadores

-hermano lo hiciste bien, aunque no lograses saber los planes de esa serpiente rastrera-se quejo gaara

-lo siento, no pude hermano-se disculpo kankuro

-eres un traidor-gritaron los cazadores

-umm... mas o menos, pero no os preocupéis a naruto no le pasara nada, a vosotros no se-dijo kankuro

-sera mejor esperar a ver que pasa-suspiro iruka

-asi que tranquilitos aquí-ordeno feliz kakashi

-esos dos necesitan hablar tranquilamente, lo que espero es que hinata y sai puedan cumplir con su parte, las personas que le tocaron no son corrientes-decia preocupado obito

-podrán no te preocupes-respondio gaara

neji había llegado a una sala que parecía un comedor para fiestas donde había un trono, parecía que no había nadie allí pero de detrás de una columna salió hinata mirándole asombrada

-neji??

-hinata??

En el caso de shikamaru había llegado a un patio rodeado de árboles. Nada mas llegar el dibujo de un perro le ataco pudiéndolo esquivar gracias a sus buenos reflejos

-vaya eres bueno-felicito un sai que bajaba de un árbol con su semblante alegre como siempre

-tu tambien-respondio un shikamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza

naruto a su vez llego a una especie de sala con un gran pasillo rodeado de columnas todo en la mas profunda oscuridad, mientras avanzaba pudo distinguir un trono y de el unos ojos rojos que ya conocía

-para que as venido naruto-escucho una voz enfadada- acaso para matarme

naruto no dijo nada, es mas no podía delante tenia a sasuke quería decirle muchas cosas pero no conseguía que salieran de su boca

-¡¡¡contesta!!!- grito sasuke

-yo...

sasuke se abalando sobre el cojiendole por el cuello y susurrándole al oido

-pelea contra mi ahora mismo o te matare

naruto se enfado por esas palabras, el solo había venido a hablar con el y el quería matarle, naruto le pego una patada en el estomago, se lo quito de encima y dio un salto hacia atrás y se coloco en pose de lucha, neji hizo lo mismo contra hinata y shikamaru igual

-esta lucha empieza ahora- gritaron los 3

**-continuara-**

**-itaru: bueno pues aquí termina el capitulo 8**

**-itachi: joe kyubi esta de vicio º¬º**

**-itaru: ya as cambiado a kyubi por naruto**

**-itachi: nooo, yo no cambie a naru...naru siempre estara en mi corazoncito aunque minato esta...º¬º**

**-itaru: bueno hablando de minato las lleva de calle al final ganara el XDD..pero ahora que caigo como es que estas desatado y fuera del foso???? ¬¬**

**-itachi: me desato jennita no como tu que me desgastes alli toda la noche con esas tres víboras saltando hacia mi TToTT**

**-itaru: te lo merecias ¬¬**

**-itachi: TToTT**

**-itaru: bueno vamos por los review**

**kotori sensei creeme yo intento no morir de anemia cada vez que escribo el fic al pensar en naru con era ropa, es que no me pude resistir a vestirlo entero de negro y con ese pelo rubio y aggg, ya empiezo a sangrar TToTT, con gaara te llebaras una sorpresa mas adelante creeme cuando se le cruzan los cables el pobre sai tiembla, lo de neji e hinata si que sera una pareja, me encantan esos dos juntitos cuando neji no acaba con naru jejeje, esos dos se tienen amor mutuo solo que por las circunstancias aun no se lo han dicho XDD, y aquí as visto los planes de orochimaru que es hacerse con el cuerpo de sasuke, lo de jiraiya y el hombre cuervo, ya lo veras, aunque para este ultimo aun le queda algo XDD**

**-naruto: tenemos problemas sasuke esta en shock**

**-itaru:por???**

**-naruto: porque leyó eso de orochimaru y le dio algo**

**-itaru: pues si se entera de los planes de karin de hacerte su juguete**

**-sasuke:¡¡¡¡queee!!!!**

**-itaru: hala ya se recupero ¬.¬**

**la verdad jennita es que no estaria mal eso de que naruto aprendiera la técnicas de los sueños de sasuke, pero todos sabemos que en el manga a el, el genyutsu se le da mal asi que lo deje solo para los uchihas XDD**

**-itachi: jennita eres un sol gracias por desatarme TTvTT**

**-itaru: tuviste suerte de que se apiadara de ti ¬¬ **

**-itachi: porque tu no puedes ser mas buena TToTT**

**-itaru:...ummm...nu se tal vez porque acosas al lindo naruchan**

**-itachi: celosa, jejeje**

**-itaru: nop, yo a quien quiero es al lindo naruchan**

**-itachi: TToTT**

**pues laeriel gracias por tu review y eres la primera en querer unirse a jiraiya por lo general eligen a sasuke o itachi esto si que es nuevo**

**-jiraiya: wiii, me eligieron TTvTT**

**-Itaru: si que suerte **

**-jiraiya: tu y yo aremos grandes libros de icha icha juntos wiii**

**-itaru: ...¬¬**

**rinitiangel Itachi si que aparecerá pero sera para la segunda parte y por ciertos motivos ira por naruto como en el maga, pero como cuente mas reviento parte de la historia XDDD**

**-itachi: es muy sencillo para llevarme a naru de las garras del pervertido sasu-baka**

**-itaru: mira quien fue a hablar, si asta te as echo un peluche de el y muchas ropas para cambiárselas .**

**-itachi: es que tendría que tener una compensación por lo menos, sasu-baka no me deja acercarme a naru TToTT**

**-itaru:... uchihas ¬¬**

**como as visto megumiminami en este sasuke y naruto comenzaran a pelear y creeme despues de la batalla naruto se llebara su venganza pobre sasuke kukuku**

**-naruto: ( crujiéndose los nudillos) me quedare muy a gusto ya vereis**

**-itaru: anda sasuke esta blanco en una esquina y temblando eso es nuevo XDDD**

**naruto e Itaru se miran con malicia y comienzan a reirse**

**-itaru: que sasuke se prepare porque pienso hacérselas pasar canutas y hacerle perrerías cada vez que pueda niajajaja**

**-naruto: eso, eso a ver si asi se le quita la prepotencia juajuajua**

**bueno pues aquí terminamos por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, a ver si kishimoto le da ya por enseñar por fin los planes del todo de akatsuki y porque Itachi se unio a ellos que pueda mas o menos idear la segunda parte, que tengo una alguna idea de cómo hacerla pero solo la parte de Itachi, kishimoto date prisa y deja de enrollarte con jiraiya y pein, TToTT, se aceptan ideas para los planes de akatsuki XDDD**

**-byebye-**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

**-capitulo 9: los sentimientos de sasuke-**

-prepárate sasuke-grito naruto-kagebushin no jutsu

4 narutos aparecieron además del original

-eso no te servirá de nada-dijo arrogantemente sasuke-waa cinco narutos para mi, gracias por aprender esa técnica-penso

-no se porque pero creo que esta pensando otras cosa ¬.¬-pensaba naruto

naruto y sus copias se lanzaron hacia sasuke para golpearle pero el las esquivo fácilmente

-ya te dije que eso no serviría dobe

naruto comenzó a acumular chacra en su mano y formando una esfera con cada uno

-rasengan-susurro sasuke

sasuke acumulo unos rayos en la mano cuando vio que naruto acompañado de sus copias se acercaba a el con el rasengan

-no quería pero es la unica forma de que eso no me dañe-penso angustiado-¡¡¡chidori!!!

sasuke empezó a correr hacia el tambien pero antes de eso se libro de las copias con otros clones que el hizo y sus ataques chocaron en una envestida que hizo temblar todo el castillo

-que a sido eso??- grito gaara que sintió el temblor

-eso a sido un choque de técnicas muy fuerte-contesto kakashi sudando y completamente blanco-pero no se suponía que sasuke solo iba a fingir todo para que orochimaru se delatara??

-que quieres decir chupa sangre??-pregunto encolerizado uno del grupo de cazadores- orochimaru-sama solo quiere mataros para que los humanos seamos libres

-ya veo que no lo conocéis bien-suspiro iruka- Orochimaru es el vampiro mas rastrero del mundo solo os esta utilizando para hacerse con el cuerpo de sasuke

los cazadores no sabían que decir si creerles o no, para empezar orochimaru aun no estaba alli para ayudarlos

-pero para que querría el, el cuerpo de ese vampiro, orochimaru ya es muy poderoso-pregunto otro

-para tener mas vida y mas poder-contesto gaara esta vez

-deja que yo lo explique n.//-dijo kakashi-los vampiros no somos inmortales como creéis nosotros tambien envejecemos solo que mas lentamente que vosotros, tambien somos fértiles seamos chicos o chicas ya me entendéis cof, cof-tosió algo ruborizado por la expresión de asombro de los chicos por lo ultimo-pero solo nos quedamos en cintura cuando lo deseamos cof, cof(Itaru: esto va porque quiero ver a naru con unos pequeñines, es que naru padrazo es irresistible TTwTT)

-no te enrolles tanto y ve al grano- se quejo gaara

-bueno, je,je,je pues eso orochimaru es uno de los primeros vampiros que existieron y para conservar su vida por siempre debe devorar los cuerpos de otros vampiros para no morir de viejo, la cosa es que cada vez que devora un cuerpo se queda con sus poderes y se vuelve mas poderoso-la cara de kakashi se lleno de furia con lo ultimo que dijo- ya no le tiene que quedar mucho tiempo con el ultimo cuerpo que absorbió y ahora quiere el de sasuke y os utilizo para ello a vosotros, a neji y shikamaru y al pequeño naruto

-no, al naruto-sama no-gritaron algunos del grupo-no nos importa lo que nos pase pero por favor que a naruto-sama no le pase nada-rogaron

-no le pasara nada, sasuke no dejara que eso pase-respondio obito que miraba la torre donde estaba sasuke muy preocupado

en la sala donde estaban neji e hinata pararon su combate cuando sintieron el temblor, los dos estaban muy malheridos porque su poder estaba a la misma altura

-sasuke, naruto- gritaron cada uno a la vez

cuando se dispusieron a correr hacia la torre un kabuto se interpuso en su camino haciendo unos gestos extraños con sus manos y paralizándolos

-kabuto...que??-dijo un sorprendido neji que se intentaba levantar pero su cuerpo no le respondía

-lo siento pero os tendre que matar-respondio el

kabuto saco un kunai y se disponía a cortar el cuello de neji e hinata cuando un gran golpe en su cara lo hizo desaparecer, delante de neji apareció un chico bastante alto y robusto de cabellos anaranjados, acompañado por otro mas bajo de cabellos azulados tirando a plateados y con una gran espada

-fiuu, juugo le as dado bien fuerte, jajaja-reia el chico

-solo le di normal, este era una copia suigetsu-respondio el otro

-co...copia??-pregunto hinata

juugo se acerco a neji e hinata, los cogió y se los coloco en el hombro

-os vamos a llevar con naruto-sama y los demás, la paralización durara poco y a lo mejor ara falta vuestra ayuda allí-dijo juugo

-conocéis a naruto??-pregunto neji sorprendido

-conocer lo que se dice conocer, no hemos tenido esa suerte aun, solo dos lo conocieron de nuestro clan, aunque pronto podremos verle-respondio suigetsu

-a que se refiere con clan??-siguió preguntando neji

-ya lo vera a su tiempo-contesto juugo

en el patio donde sai y shikamaru peleaban otro kabuto había echo lo mismo con ellos, y justo cuando iban a rebanarle el cuello unos insectos pararon su brazo y despues siendo golpeado por unos grandes puños que despues se volvieron mas pequeños

-vaya, las copias de ese tio saben hacer bastantes cosas, no shino, chouji??-soltó sorprendido un chico con unas marcas en la cara rojas

-tu eres kiba, el amigo de naruto-dijo sorprendido sai

-sip y orgulloso de ello estoy

-dejémonos de charlas y llevémonoslos no nos queda mucho tiempo orochimaru ya tiene que estar en la torre y ellos corren peligro-se quejo shino

-vale-dijo un sonriente shouji que alzaba a los chicos

(Itaru: no lo e puesto pero los chicos menos, neji, shikamaru y naruto que llevan los uniformes de cazador llevan la ropa de naruto shipuden se me olvido decirlo n.ñU)

en la torre naruto y sasuke habían salido disparados a cada lado de la sala estrellándose en la pared por la potencia del ataque

-kukuku, bien echo naruto-dijo un orochimaru que acababa de llegar

-vaya sasuke tambien es muy apuesto y con esa ropa lo hace aun mas atractivo que cuando estaba en la ciudad, es ropa de cuero no le pegaba tanto-decía una emocionada karin

-karin tranquilízate, recuerda que ese cuerpo sera de orochimaru-sama, para ti será naruto-suspiro kabuto

sasuke al escuchar a kabuto se levanto encolerizado

-a naruto nadie le tocara y menos tu con esas asquerosas manos

-asquerosas O.o-dijo en shock karin mientras kabuto se reia por lo bajo

-kabuto paraliza a naruto y a sasuke-ordeno orochimaru

kabuto hizo una copia y paralizo a los dos, cuando los inmovilizo a los dos a orochimaru empezó a caerse partes de su cuerpo y se transformo en una serpiente blanca

-kukuku, ahora por fin tendre el cuerpo que tanto ansió, no pude hacerme con el de tu hermano Itachi porque era muy poderoso, ni tampoco con el de madara porque kyubi se interpuso aunque lo pago caro-dijo relamiéndose con su lengua de serpiente (Itaru: dios que asco me esta dando, creo que no podré comer en mucho tiempo TToTT)

-kyubi es el chico que aparecía en mi sueño-pensó naruto

-no pienses que te daré mi cuerpo tan fácilmente-grito sasuke

-crees que podras prohibírmelo-grito tambien orochimaru mientras se acercaba a el para devorarlo, pero cuando abrio la boca para empezar algo salto a su cabeza mordiéndole

-kyubi-grito naruto angustiado

el zorrito mascota había llegado ala sala y había saltado encima de orochimaru mordiéndole para evitar lo que iba a hacer

-estúpido zorro del demonio-se quejo orochimaru mientras se movía para quitárselo

karin de un manotazo se lo quito a orochimaru y lo lanzo hacia una columna dándole un buen golpe

-kyubi-grito angustiado naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

-mira que ponerle el mismo nombre que ese idiota jajaja pata tener el mismo final..MUERTO... jajaja-reia orochimaru-bueno por donde estábamos

orochimaru se volvio a lanzar hacia sasuke pero este otra vez fue detenido, esta vez por unos cabellos blancos que lo apresaban

-jiraiya-rugió enfadado orochimaru sin volverse

-pobre zorrito quería hacer feliz a su dueño salvando a la persona que quería-dijo una voz de mujer de donde estaba el zorrito

-tsunade no puedes hacer nada por el-pregunto jiraiya

-lo siento pero no puedo revivir a los muertos, lo sabes bien-dijo entristecida esta

-oye zorra, no me des la espalda o te matare-dijo karin mientras que corría hacia ella con un kunai siento detenida por yamato que apareció a la vera de tsunade

-deverias tener mas respeto a la gente, niñita-se quejo yamato

tsunade se acerco a naruto quitándole la parálisis y dándole al zorrito

-el te apreciaba mucho, seguro que le diste mucho cariño y esta feliz por haberte podido ayudar aunque solo fuera un poco-dijo ella intentando consolarlo

naruto abrazo fuertemente al zorrito y comenzó a llorar, sasuke por su parte se enfureció tanto que empezó a transformarse y asi librarse de la parálisis

-orochimaru te matare a ti y a los tuyos-grito encolerizado y se lanzo hacia el

-no sasuke, no te lances sin ningún plan-grito jiraiya

-kukuku, eso sasuke ven hacia mi

orochimaru se libro de jiraiya mandándolo de un golpe de su cola hacia otra pared

-eso ven hacia mi te devorare sasuke-grito orochimaru

naruto abrio los ojos de par en par con lo ultimo que orochimaru dijo y comenzó a correr hacia orochimaru con un rasengan en la mano que estrello contra el antes de que sasuke llegara

-te matare maldito-grito lleno de rabia

-kukuku, eso lo veremos

de otro ataque orochimaru volvio a empotrar a naruto contra la pared y fue a por sasuke, este a duras penas conseguía esquivarle. Sasuke ya estaba casi agotado y de eso se aprovecho orochimaru que se lanzo hacia el para devorarlo de una vez, pero naruto se interpuso siendo herido gravemente por orochimaru

-¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!-grito sasuke

tsunade que estaba peleando contra karin y yamato contra kabuto se giraron para ver una ver a un naruto con una enorme herida en el abdomen siendo abrazado por un sasuke

-naruto-sollozaba sasuke

-me alegro que estés bien no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de volver a verte-dijo intentando sonreír a pesar del dolor

-naruto..yo tambien quería verte..tenia que pedirte disculpas por aquello..y...

-tengo frio sasuke y mucho sueño-decia el

-naruto..bebe esto y asi te pondrás mejor- susurraba sasuke mientras hacia que unas gotas de su sangre cayera en su boca y naruto la bebiera

-sasuke...

-PORQUE NO FUNCIONA DEVERIAS TRASFORMARTE YA- gritaba angustiado

naruto dejo de tener pulso y sasuke llorando se aferró mas a el

-¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOOO!!!

Tras ese grito todos los demas entraron en la sala, incluyendo gaara y los demas que habían subido arriba

-naruto-sama-grito neji

-no...no puede ser-dijo atonito shikamaru

-tu estupido uchiha que le hiciste-grito kiba

-no fue el kiba, naruto murio protegiendo a sasuke y nuestro deber es cumplir lo que el quería hacer-contesto jiraiya

los chicos apoyaron en el suelo a los demás y se lanzaron al ataque, mientras los demas peleaban neji miro a naruto y a sasuke que estaba con la vista perdida en algun lado, no respondía a nada, ni siquiera se movia de alli, solo acariciaba el rostro de naruto

-voy a ayudarles-dijo levantándose

-ne...neji-susurro shikamaru-yo voy contigo

-hinata, yo queria decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo...aunque despues de haber peleado contra ti no se si me creerás...pero yo... te amo

-por fin lo hicistes, jejeje, a buenas horas, sabes que tal vez no salgamos vivos-se reia shikamaru

-mejor tarde que nunca-respondio el tambien sonriente

los dos se miraron y se lanzaron tambien al ataque, hinata estaba asombrada y a su vez colorada, sai se acerco a ella

-vamos tambien-dijo con un semblante serio-pobre naruto ese tio me las va a pagar en el fondo el seguía siendo mi amigo

-ha..hai, orochimaru nos la va a pagar-respondio enfadada

-ademas debes proteger a tu amorcito-burlo sai con su habitual sonrrisa

hinata se puso muy colorada y se lanzo al ataque con sai, tsunade y yamato tras noquear a karin y a kabuto se acercaron a naruto y sasuke. Tsunade apoyo a kyubi en el cuerpo de naruto

-ahora estan juntos-sonrrio con dulzura para luego mirar friamente a orochimaru- yamato vamos a por ese bastardo

ellos tambien se lanzaron al ataque mientras que sasuke solo miraba a naruto y le acariciaba

-naruto..yo te amaba..porque...porque mi sangre no funciona...porque no puedes ser como yo...porque tienes que separarte de mi..porque...(Itaru: joe sasuke pareces un disco rayado, porque, porque, porque, sasuke:...¬¬U)

una lagrima de sasuke cayo en el rostro de naruto. Este estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y no veía nada pero noto que algo húmedo le había caído

-donde estoy??-se preguntaba

una luz apareció delante de el reflejando una pradera maravillosa y muchas personas felices

-es verdad debo ir allí

naruto comenzó a andar cuando algo le sujeto, era su zorrito kyubi que lo retenía alli

-naruto no debes ir allí, sasuke te espera-ordeno kyubi

-pero yo morí, ni siquiera la sangre de sasuke me salvo

-eso es porque tu ya tienes sangre de vampiro solo debes despertarla

-a ya...NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito sorprendido naruto

-ale ya me dejaste sordo TT.TT

-como es que tengo sangre de vampiro??-pregunto naruto alzando a kyubi asta su altura

-tu ya lo vistes en el sueño, tanto minato como tu sois descendientes míos

-a, vale...¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!-grito mientras tiraba a kyubi en el suelo y se alejaba dos metros sorprendido

kyubi empezó a crecer adoptando la forma humana del chico que naruto vio en sueños, naruto se ruborizo algo ya que no llevaba ropa, pero eran tan parecidos que daba miedo

-itai eso dolió-dijo sobandose la cabeza-eres demasiado bruto nieto

-ni...nieto??

-asi es yo kyubi soy tu abuelo-reia kyubi viendo la expresión de naruto

-pero, como...s..si fuera asi yo tendría muchos años-pregunto incrédulo

-y los tienes, tu tienes los mismos años que sasuke n.n

-pero como es posible yo recuerdo mi niñez y la viví en la ciudad como un chico normal

-yo la cambie, no quería que te pasara lo mismo que a tu padre minato-dijo entristecido- solo te protegía, tu padre fue engañado por orochimaru para hacerse con los uchihas, por eso se enfrento con sasuke

-entonces yo...

-si eres un vampiro n.n

naruto se desmayo siendo abanicado por kyubi

-pero que nieto tengo mas problemático, pobre sasuke, aunque si madara me aguantaba a mi... sasuke lo aguantara tambien ¬¬

al rato naruto se despertó por fin y se hizo ala idea de todo, por fin sabia porque su familia nunca estaba, por fin lo entendía todo o casi todo

-pero tu porque estabas en forma de zorro abuelo

kyubi se sorprendió por lo que le dijo naruto, que le llamara abuelo lo hizo feliz luego le revolvió los cabellos y se levanto

-mi cuerpo sirvió para que esa serpiente no se llevara el cuerpo de la persona que quería, madara uchiha..pero ahora el quiere el de sasuke y si se hace con su cuerpo el morirá

-no, eso no

-pues vuelve y protégelo-dijo empujando a naruto

-pero y tu??

-yo iré con madara, mi tiempo se termino, pero el tuyo empieza mi querido naruto-dijo abrazándolo para luego abrirle un camino hacia la vida

mientras naruto salia de la oscuridad pudo ver como de la pradera aparecía el otro chico de cabellos negros de su sueño y kyubi corrió a abrazarle

-por fin esta con el-dijo mientras una lagrima caia por su rostro que al instante se volvio serio-ahora yo debo proteger a sasuke

el cuerpo de naruto comenzo a brillar haciendo que todos miraran hacia el y mas un asombrado sasuke que le veía levantarse mientras sus heridas cicatrizaban, sus uñas crecían formando unas garras, sus colmillos se acentuaban y sus ojos se volvían rasgados y rojos(Itaru: vamos como cuando naru liberaba una cola XDD)

-kyubi...n..no...no puede ser el murió-dijo asombrado orochimaru

-orochimaru te matare-rugió naruto

**-continuara-**

**-Itachi: bueno e aquí el capitulo 9, han pasado muchas cosas y como veis el gran secreto de naruto se revelo, es un vampiro y de los importantes , os preguntareis porque digo yo esto, muy sencillo Itaru esta llorando como una magdalena y deprimida en la esquina**

**-itaru: kyubi, murio TTTToTTTT**

**-itachi: miralo por el lado positivo ahora esta con madara OwO**

**-sasuke: y nada mas encontrarse ya estan a lo suyo(dijo mientras señalaba una foto de kyubi y madara no muy santas)**

**-itachi: como as conseguido tu esto ototo-baka**

**-sasuke: tengo mis contactos kukuku**

**Itaru se levanta, coge las fotos **

**-itaru: pero que mono es madara y kyubi esta arrebatador º¬º**

**-itachi, sasuke: ala ya se le paso la depre**

**-itaru: bueno nos despedimos por hoy, nos leemos en el siguiente**

**-itachi: ey, ey y los review??**

**-itaru: es que...quiero publicar el capitulo pronto y no me da tiempo, además de que estube muy ocupada estos dias ñ.ñU**

**-itachi: si claro preparándote un cosplay para las jornadas del comic, deverias ocuparte mas del fic**

**-itaru: no me regañes que tu tampoco es que hicieras mucho ¬¬**

**-itachi: tu eres la escritora yo solo pongo la presencia ¬¬**

**-itaru: valeeeee, valeee, en el siguiente cap los contesto todos, MANDON**

**-itachi: eso espero a te atare a la silla y no te moverás asta que termines todo, además te vorrare del pc tus adoradas fotos que te hicistes con el chico que iba de grinllow ¬¬**

**-itaru: nooooooo, mis fotos con grinllow nooooo TT.TT**

**-itachi: pues ya sabes, que no se te olvide en el proximo**

**-itaru: no se me olvidara, todo sea por las lectoras y mis fotos de grinllow contestare a los review prometido TToTT**

**-itachi: asi me gusta**

**-byebye nos leemos por aquí -**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

Pd: no se me dan bien los combates, hice lo que pude, lo siento si quedáis decepcionads con esa parte, me tarde por ello lo cambie tantas veces que perdi la cuenta y al final lo deje como esta TTxTT y porfabor kishimoto deja de enrollarte y ve al grano ya con akatsuki y la pelea de sasuke e Itachi TToTT

**-capitulo10: por fin juntos-**

**-**vaya asi que despertases tu parte vampirica, tu padre minato debe estar orgulloso de ti-exclamo con burla

menos el grupo de jiraiya los demás abrieron los ojos de par en par

-naruto es hijo de minato, entonces debe de tener mas de 1000 años-gritaron todos

-exactamente tiene la edad de sasuke-respondio jiraiya

-na...naruto-tartamudeo sasuke- minato era el nombre del cazador...no debe de ser una coincidencia...ese tío no parecía vampiro, por fabor kami-sama que sea una coincidencia si no naruto me odiara, porque entonces yo e matado a su padre-pensó

naruto se arrodillo ante sasuke y le cogió del rostro mirándolo fijamente para luego besarle

-cuando mate a orochimaru tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, asi que no huyas

-n...no lo are-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza muy sorprendido

naruto se levanto y miro a orochimaru con rabia para luego desaparecer

-donde sea metido-rugió orochimaru

orochimaru de repente noto algo en su cabeza, naruto había aparecido allí y se dispuso a hincarle sus garras, orochimaru intento esquivarlas hincándose una garra de naruto en su ojo izquierdo reventándoselo, luego salto de encima de el de nuevo al suelo

-e tu, podías controlar la arena, no???-pregunto naruto a gaara

-s...si-respondio el nervioso, el nuevo naruto hacia que la gente se pusiera nerviosa con su mirada ya que era terrorífica

-pues úsala para inmovilizarlo, se mueve demasiado y asi no podré acertar con mi rasengan-ordeno naruto

-hai, lo are-dijo un gaara algo rojo ya que naruto le parecía muy atractivo dando ordenes (Itaru: hay tenemos el punto devil de gaara, no se resiste a los rubitos con carácter XDD)

a sasuke y a sai le aparecieron la antena de celos y miraron la escena algo enfadados (Itaru: vamos que se le levanto un trozo de pelo a estilo len tao de shamang king cono receptor de posibles enemigos XDDD), naruto se volvio hacia neji y a shikamaru mientras orochimaru seguía retorciéndose de dolor por lo del ojo

-shikamaru intenta tu tambien inmovilizarlo con tus sombras y tu neji apóyame con tus técnicas en el ataque-siguió ordenando

kiba y shino se acercaron a naruto y se apoyaron en sus hombros

-no te olvides de nosotros naruto-dijo un sonriente kiba

-me alegro que hayas vuelto con nosotros-dijo tambien shino

-si yo tambien...pero shino...

-si??

-tu forma de vestir empeoro en estos dias-respondio haciéndole burla

-¡¡¡¡¡naruto!!!!!-grito shino con una gran vena y el puño alzado

-era broma, era broma-dijo tapándose la cabeza

-naruto-dijo al final abrazándole-tienes que gastar mas cuidado sabes que para nosotros eres como nuestro hermano, no sabíamos que hacer cuando pensamos que te habíamos perdido

-gomen, ya me regañareis despues ahora mismo lo que tenemos que hacer es mandar a esa serpiente rastrera al otro barrio-contesto el y todos miraron a orochimaru y fueron al ataque

shino tapo su vista con sus insectos mientras que shikamaru y gaara lo inmovilizaban con sus ataques

-ahora no se podrá mover durante un rato, no aguantaremos mucho asi que adelante-grito gaara

kiba y neji se lanzaron al ataque mientras que naruto acumulaba chacra para su ataque, mientras que neji y kiba corrían hacia el suigetsu y juugo se acercaron a ellos tambien para atacar

-nosotros tambien tenemos cuentas pendientes con el asi que no nos dejéis atrás-ordeno un sonriente suigetsu

kiba salto en el aire y comenzó a girar

-¡¡¡gatsuga!!!

La técnica le impacto en el cuerpo rompiendo la gran coraza de escamas que recubría a orochimaru, neji se acerco por la espalda y uso su técnica para quitarle parte de su poder

-¡¡64 puntos hakke!!!(Itaru: creo que era esa Xd)

tras esto naruto se lanzo al ataque con el rasengan que impacto justo en el corazón de orochimaru pero el ataque de naruto no podía avanzar ya que aun tenia parte de la coraza

-mierda no puedo...

de repente naruto sintió otro ataque pero este de fuego apoyando el suyo que logro romperle la coraza por fin

-vamos naruto-grito sasuke

-sasuke...no voy a fallar- se dijo naruto

al instantes logro atravesar a orochimaru por cada lado muriendo al instante

-siii-gritaron todos de alegria

-itai-se escucho despues del grito de alegría de todos, naruto había caído de culo tras terminar el ataque

-naruto-grito sasuke saltando hacia naruto

-sasuke...-susurro naruto

sasuke cayo encima de naruto tumbándolo en el suelo y este empezó a patalear ruborizado

-sasuke quítate de encima que pesas

-no lo haré, ahora eres todo mío-respondio mientras lo miraba con una sonrrisa prepotente y metiendole mano debajo de la gabardina que llevaba

-que te quites leches-solto naruto mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a sasuke en la cara y se lo quitaba de encima

-eso dolio-se quejo sobandose la mejilla sasuke

-y mas que te va a doler por haberte largado sin decirme nada despues de aquello-amenazo mientras se crujia los nudillos

sasuke ante la expresión de enojo de naruto se puso mas blanco de lo que ya era, sasuke daba pasos hacia atrás mientras que naruto avanzaba riéndose como un desquiciado, para despues lanzarse hacia sasuke(Itaru: la escena de los golpes queda censurada, no es plan traumatizar a alguns, pero aquí tenéis lo que muchas me pedisteis la venganza de naruto, umm, el rostro de naruto que tiene ahora mismo lo podríamos comparar con el que pone allen walker de d gray man cuando ve a gente jugar al póquer, esa de los dientes afilados)

-dios naruto da fuerte-exclamo asombrado sai

-a mi me da algo de miedo-siguio hinata escondiéndose detrás de sai

-se lo merece por no haber hablado antes con naruto-ese era obito que acababa de llegar despues de liberar a los prisioneros y ponerlos en lugar seguro con la ayuda de kankuro

-dale fuerte naruto que le duela-gritaba kiba

-no te pases que naruto solo quiere darle una lección por lo que hizo

-pero shinooo-se quejo este con los mofletes inchados

-tiene razón se lo merece por dejar a ese bombon de lado-apoyo kakashi a kiba

-kakashi-dijo furioso iruka

-creo que la liastes kakashi-burlo gaara

-woooo, menudo derechazo tiene naru no juugo-exclamo asombrado suigetsu

-pobre uchiha-susurro juugo mirando la escena

ya por otra parte neji, shikamaru, tsunade, yamato y jiraiya no paraban de reir ante la escena sin darse cuenta de que karin y kabuto intentaban escapar cuando algo les retubo

-a donde creéis que vais-burlo shikamaru que los habia apresado con su sombra

-creo que tenemos una buena prisión para vosotros en nuestro castillo-dijo tsunade

despues de dejar a sasuke echo papilla y fuera de convate, naruto le dejo de dar ostias

-creo que necesitara un mes de cama para volver a lo que era-burlo naruto

-¿no te as pasado un poco?- pregunto jiraiya con una gran gotaza al ver como quedo sasuke

-umm tal vez-respondio mirándole-pero me quede a gusto niajajaja

tsunade se acerco a naruto tras amordazar a karin y kabuto(Itaru: autora ayudo, sobre todo con karin, le coloque un calcetín sudado en la boca kukuku, hice bien, no? OwO)y le coloco una mano en el hombro

-veo que ya recuperaste la memoria, ya nos recuerdas verdad??-pregunto

-aja tsunade, erosenin como te encuentras??sigues con tus investigaciones??-burlo naruto

jiraiya al escuchar lo que le pregunto corrió ilusionado a abrazarle

-mi naruto me recuerda por fin que feliz soy TToTT

-jajaja ñ.ñU

suigetsu y juugo tambien se acercaron ante naruto y se arrodillaron

-me alegra que le conozca al fin-dijo juugo

-tio eres genial, valla gancho que tienes macho-exclamo suigetsu-me gustas

para sasuke lo ultimo que dijo fue como una cura y despertó como nuevo y apoyando la mano en el hombro de suigetsu con el aura mas amenazante jamás vista

-como que te gusta narutoooooo

suigetsu temblaba de miedo ante sasuke cuando naruto saco una cuerda y lo ato para que no se moviera

-ni se te ocurra amenazar a alguien de mi clan, sasuke-baka-amenazo naruto

-de tu clan??O.o

-como es que recordaste si tenias bloqueado tus recuerdos naruto???-pregunto jiraiya

-kyubi mi abuelo estaba dentro de mi zorrito el me despertó-respondio algo triste- me da pena que el...muriera...pero ahora esta feliz esta de nuevo con la persona que quería

-me alegro, ahora deverias venir al castillo alli hay gente que te espera

-entiendo-suspiro naruto

-para, para, para, creo que me e perdido-decia sasuke con los ojos dándole vueltas-como que kyubi es tu abuelo y que tienes un clan??

Naruto se acerco y se agacho ante el amordazado sasuke y comenzo a hacer dibujitos y a escribir en un cuaderno que quien sabe dios de donde lo saco naruto (Itaru: se lo dio la menda XDD)

-veras mi abuelo era kyubi uno de los grandes vampiros, despues de que orochimaru atacara un castillo donde antes vivian todos los clanes se hizo con el cuerpo de mi abuelo y el se resguardo en el zorrito que tenia de mascota, ya que orochimaru logro embaucar a mi padre para que atacara a los uchihas, asi que cuando mi abuelo vio lo que hizo con mi padre me oculto y borro mi memoria cada vez que lo necesitaba- explicaba naruto haciendo esquemas y dibujos

-tu padre???O.o

-sip, namikaze minato, rechazo su nombre vampirico y se enfrento a ti, ese baka de mi padre-dijo poniendo morros-ahora que no hay nadie de mi familia nadie puede reinar mi clan, el clan uzumaki, asi que debo volver

naruto tras estas palabras se levanto y alzo sus manos hacia delante

-neji, shikamaru os unís a mi??-pregunto sonriente

neji y shikamaru se acercaron a su mano y la cogieron cada uno

-juntos asta el fin del mundo-dijeron a la vez

-tu padre es namikaze minato??-pregunto incrédulo

-asi es, el mismo cazador que se enfrento a ti, fue controlado por orochimaru-respondio naruto

-pues cuando se enfrento a mi no lo parecía-contesto enfadado y lleno de rabia no por el echo de recordar el incidente, si no por rabia a si mismo ya que privo a naruto de su propio padre

-yo tengo que volver, por mi parte de aquello estas perdonado y no me importa que mataras a mi padre, asi lo liberaste de orochimaru, ademas aun sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti que antes-dijo ruborizado- cuando creas que puedes perdonar a mi padre por lo que te hizo, ven a hablar conmigo

naruto tras decir esas palabras hizo un gesto con la cabeza y todos se reunieron a su vera para marcharse ante la mirada de los demas

-as echo bien dejándolo marchar asi??-pregunto obito a sasuke mientras lo desataba

-no se-respondio el cabizbajo-el es su hijo por eso eran tan parecidos y yo le mate, le quite el cariño de su padre

-pero le quieres y el te dijo que su padre fue controlado y gracias a ti se libero-solto iruka mientras observaba a sasuke- el no te culpa de su muerte

-ve a por el, no lo pierdas por algo que el te a perdonado, el pasado no debe influir en el presente-ordeno kakashi empujando a sasuke en dirección de donde habían partido ellos-si te das prisa los alcanzaras

-yo...

-venga que nosotros nos aremos cargo de todo mientras tu no estas- exclamo un contento kankuro

-a hay que llevarse a hinata tambien-dijo sai-la tonta olvido decirle lo que sentía a neji

-sa...sai-kun O////O

-asi que gaara y yo te acompañaremos

-y porque yo??-pregunto gaara

-porque si utilizamos tu arena llegaremos antes-explico sai

sasuke esbozo una sonrrisa y comenzó a correr, destino naruto. El se encontraba ya de camino con los demás cuando llegaron a un puerto y naruto se puso blanco

-ahí no, alli yo no me monto-grito exaltado y señalando a un barco-esa maquina del demonio no me cogerá de nuevo

todos comenzaron a reir y mas que naruto con los dedos índices hacia una cruz enseñándosela al barco, cuando una nube de arena los levanto a todos

-que..que es esto???-dijeron sorprendido

-a donde os llebo??-pregunto sasuke asomando de una nube mas grande

-sasuke???O.o-pregunto anonadado naruto

-quien si no??, el monstruo de las galletas ¬¬

-si uno del sexo, que se comería a un rubito si pudiera-burlo sai

-¡¡callate!!-grito a sai un sasuke enfadado

-jijiji-de reia sai por lo bajito

naruto sonrió y señalo hacia delante

-adonde va a ser a mi hogar n.n

-si vale, pero donde esta, si no das dirección, no sabemos por donde tirar¬¬-gruño sasuke

-si, si, vale-suspiro naruto

gaara con la nube de arena iban por las direcciones que naruto le indicaban, al cabo de un rato llegaron a una laguna rodeada por bosques, naruto y los demás se bajaron

-pues ya hemos llegado-afirmo naruto

-no se si as mirado bien pero aquí ..NO HAY NADA-DOBE-grito sasuke

-solo mira baka ¬¬

naruto avanzó y toco el aire de una forma extraña y delante de ellos apareció un puente cristalino que llevaba a una ciudad hermosa donde era rodeada por burbujas cristalinas

-esto es hermoso-exclamo una sorprendida hinata

-asi es-apoyo neji

-vamos-ordeno naruto

todos llegaron a la ciudad y naruto fue recibido con vitorees y abrazos por parte de su pueblo, tras un rato llegaron al castillo y alli una chica rubia con 4 coletas los recibió efusivamente

-te...temari-exclamo un sorprendido gaara

temari dejo de abrazar a naruto y puso su vista en gaara

-gaara, hermano-dijo ella

los dos hermanos corrieron a abrazarse mientras que a la rubia lloraba de felicidad

-anda resulta que temari era hermana de gaara, hice bien en rescatarla-sonreía naruto ante la escena

-ahora lo que habría que discutir es que hacer con los diferentes clanes-interrumpió jiraiya

-solo habría que volverlos a unir como en el pasado-respondio naruto colocándose las manos tras la cabeza de despreocupación

-como si eso fuera tan fácil-dobe-suspiro sasuke-ya lo intente yo

-eso es porque lo intentaste tu, si lo hago yo de seguro funciona, jejeje n.n

-usuratonkashi Ò.Ó

-bueno sera mejor que hoy vayáis a descansar mañana empezaremos con todo, hay a sido un dia muy largo-ordeno tsunade

-que...yo quería hablar mas con naruto-se quejo suigetsu

-he dicho que a descansar-amenazo tsunade

-bueno naruto si no puedes dormir ven a mi habitación y charlamos un rato-susurro suigetsu a naruto

este solo sonrió, pero aunque suigetsu se lo dijo muy bajito no fue desapercibido por sasuke que lo apunto en su lista negra

-este esta bien apuntado, a la mínima que se le acerque le arreo

tsunade acompaño a cada uno a su habitación, tras irse a la suya y quedarse el palacio en silencio dos puertas se abrieron saliendo dos pelinegros, que andaban de espaldas y sin darse cuenta chocaron, dándose un susto

-leñe, sai me asustaste-gruño sasuke

-y tu a mi-respondio serio asta que esbozo una sonrrisa picara-no me digas que ibas a la habitación de naru??

-igual que tu que vas a la de gaara ¬¬

-jejeje, me pillaste n.ñ

-pues bueno cada uno a lo suyo-ordeno sasuke

-roger

sasuke tras revisar mas de 20 habitaciones dio con la de naruto(Itaru: será torpe ¬¬) y se acerco a el que dormía placidamente le pareció aun mas hermoso que antes y no pudo evitar acariciar sus cabellos

-umm, sasuke que haces aquí???-pregunto frotándose los ojos

-umm, tu que crees-respondio acercándose al rostro de naruto

sasuke aprovecho el beso para ponerse encima de naruto y comenzó a meter sus manos por el pijama que llevaba puesto cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba fuertemente y lo tumbaba

-pero que??-se quejo cuando vio que eran naru con los ojos rojos y los colmillos era el que lo había echo

-apartir de ahora se harán las cosas como quiera y cuando yo quiera sasu-baka-respondio amenazante a lo que el uchiha comenzo a temblar

-y...yo quiero a mi dulce naruto TToTT

en otra parte del castillo sai entraba en la habitación de gaara el cual estaba leyendo un libro y lo abrazo por detrás exaltándose este

-gaara, vamos a hacerlo n.n

-s...sai O.o

sai comenzó a desnudar a gaara mientras este se revolvia, asta que paro de repente y la arena comenzó a moverse apresado a sai

-pero que??

-asi que quieres hacerlo, pues lo haremos a mi manera, ya estoy arto de que lo hagamos a la tuya-amenazo mientras que sonreía como un psicópata

sai se puso blanco y metió un grito que se escucho en todo el palacio

-que fue eso??-se pregunto naruto

-sai...creo que gaara se harto de que el le persiguiera-respondio sasuke como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-no deberíamos ayudarle???

-pasa de el y sigamos a lo nuestro, dudo que lo mate aun

naruto se enfado y tiro a sasuke de la cama, se coloco la ropa y salió de la habitación para intentar rescatar a sai, seguido de un enfadado sasuke, cuando llegaron a la habitación salio a abrirla sai que estaba lleno de chupetones

-s...sai, te encuentras bien??-pregunto preocupado naruto

-claro, genial, ahora si me disculpan estoy ocupado

-sai vienes o que-gruño gaara

-claro-respondio el cerrando la puerta

naruto se quedo a cuadros y sasuke estallo de ira

-si te lo estas pasando bien no grites como si te fueran a matar, me jodistes todo-grito lleno de ira

-ya te gustaria a ti que yo hiciera eso-grito desde dentro

-sai...TE MATAREEEEEEEEEE

-creo que con estos no me voy a aburrir-reia por lo bajo naruto

**-continuara-**

**-itaru: bueno ya que por fin se me arreglo el pc e podido terminar este capitulo**

**-itachi: si que bien, no?**

-itaru: tu calla, que por tu culpa se han perdido las fotos de madara y kyubi

**-itachi: si no hubieras forcejeado conmigo no se hubieran perdido, pero a cambio te di la idea de que dejaras las cosas a medias**

**-itaru: siii y como me diverti haciéndole eso a sasuke niajajaja**

**-itachi: ni que lo digas niajajaja**

**-itaru: bueno gracias a ****vagui, LaEriel 16, Jennita, Kotori-Sensei, Samantha uchiha, MegumiMinami310, viki2511 por vuestros review, con ellos me entran mas ganas de escribir, pero como quiero publicarlos cuanto antes no me da tiemnpo a contestar a fondo los review asi qye lo are por encimilla.**

A mi tambien me dio mucha pena matar a kyubi, pero ya lo tenia pensado desde antes, al igual que lo de madara, a lo de kakashi con los bebes, bueno no habia pensado que kakashi se quedara en cintura pero no es mala idea, se me a ocurrido unas cuantas cosas para el primerizo de kakashi e iruka jejeje y a lo de cuantas vidas a tenido naruto, buff, si lo pensamos bastante porque todo empezo cuando yondaime y sasuke se enfrentaron asi que han sido 1000 años imaginaos cuantas veces tubo que cambiar los recuerdos kyubi de naruto.

Ahora con lo del lemon, quiero meterlo en el capitulo 12 y seria en el baño de la casa de naru, pero hay un problema y es que no se me ocurre nada TT.TT, asi que por consejo de una amiga, si quereis podeis mandar vuestros lemon y el que mas me guste o gusten seran publicados en ese capitulo y dedicado a ella o ellas, bueno eso si quereis participar XD

-byebye por ahora y cuidado por las noches no sabes quien te puede salir de una esquina XDD-


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

PD: kishimoto deja de enrollarte y ve al grano ya con akatsuki e Itachi TToTT

**-capitulo 11:todo vuelve a la normalidad-**

paso un año, naruto logro reunir a todos los clanes que quedaban escondidos por el mundo, fue difícil pero lo logro consiguiendo la alianza que había en los tiempos de su abuelo, los clanes Vivian cada uno por su parte pero siempre estaban en comunicación por lo que todos sabían que es lo que pasaba en cada reino, si necesitaban ayuda los otros acudían para protegerlos, naruto se habia ganado el respeto y el cariño de cada gobernante, despertando celos a cada instante en sasuke que tenia la antena todo el rato puesta. Los cazadores por su parte aun seguían en activo pero a las ordenes de naruto por lo que no atacaban a los vampiros si no que les servían de apoyo y controlaban que cualquier ser de otras razas no atacaran a los humanos, vamos que eran la policía bajo las ordenes de naruto.

Naruto al tiempo volvio a su antigua casa para volver a sus clases, le siguieron kiba, shino, neji y shikamaru además de juugo y suigetsu este ultimo bajo amenazas de sasuke que como tocara a naruto se la cortaba, sasuke por su parte tambien decidió volver para controlar que nadie tocara a su lindo rubito( Itaru: celoso y posesivo, nunca cambiara U.U) junto con hinata, obito, sai y gaara que fue arrastrado por sai para ir al instituto.

Como cada mañana en la casa de naruto se escuchaba el despertador que anunciaba la ora de despertarse y como siempre naruto apago el despertador, se estirazo y se froto los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que tenia un brazo echado encima de sus caderas, sorprendido miro a su vera y encontró a sasuke desnudo en su cama. A naruto unas venas le aparecieron en la cabeza y tiro a sasuke de la cama de un puñetazo en la cara

-itai, eso duele usuratonkashi-dijo desperezándose

-pero como se te ocurre meterte en mi cama y lo peor DESNUDO-grito enfadado

-que mas da, si ya me as visto muchas veces asi ¬¬

-tu ahora mismo deverias estar en tu hotel despertándote

-te equivocas a partir de hoy viviré contigo, mi maleta esta en la entrada-decía mientras se subía en la cama y andaba hacia un naruto en shock-vamos a hacerlo antes de ir a clase naruto

a naruto mas venas le aparecieron en la cabeza y le metió una patada en el estomago volviendo a tirarlo de la cama

-¡¡¡es que no te vasto ayer que estuvimos toda la santa noche haciéndolo!!!

-es que ayer fue ayer y hoy es hoy- dijo fingiendo enfado

-me da igual ahora vete a tu hotel y vístete por dios-dijo naruto al borde de un colapso nervioso, ver a sasuke asi hacia que se pudiera controlar muy poco

-es que acaso no te gusta que este contigo, yo quería quedarme aquí para pasar mas rato en tu compañía- pregunto sasuke fingiendo tristeza y como si fuera a llorar-con lo feliz que yo estaba pensando es que me dirías que si

-e...esta bien quédate, pero no llores-contesto naruto dándole un abrazo

-niajajaja, por fin se los puntos débiles de naruto- decia su iner sacando la lengua y haciendo el símbolo de victoria

-pero tu habitación es otra y como te vea haciendo lo mismo de hoy te echo a patadas-amenazo apretando mas el abrazo dejando casi sin aliento a sasuke

-ok, ok, tu mandas naruto-respondio casi sin aliento-mierda no lo convencí del todo-penso-pero por lo menos viviré aquí, podré espiarle a escondidas kukuku

tras echar a sasuke de la habitación a patadas y enseñarle la suya, se vistió y bajo a desayunar mientras sasuke se bestia, se preparo su delicioso ramen que no había probado en un año por culpa de todas las cosas que tenia que hacer y que tsunade lo le deja comer porque según ella debía tener una dieta equilibrada, vamos que tenia cosas llenas de sangre para desayunar, comer y cenar

-aaaaa, como mi adorado ramen no hay nada-suspiro naruto

-no deverias comer eso te sentara mal, nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre, deverias saberlo-recrimino sasuke a naruto que bajaba ahora por las escaleras

-casi tosa mi vida e estado comiendo ramen y no necesitaba sangre para estar con energías, además aun no me acostumbro a ella-suspiro naruto

sasuke se quedo sorprendido, naruto se había pasado mucho tiempo sin consumir sangre y no le había entrado ese deseo por saciarse que les solía pasar a todos los vampiros, pero sasuke cayo en otra cosa la unica forma de que no se extrañe la sangre o consumir poco es hacerlo asta quedarse sin fuerzas, a lo que a sasuke le salió una mega vena en la cabeza

-no me digas que antes de conocerme follabas como un cosaco con cualquiera??-grito el

naruto al escuchar a sasuke escupió todo el ramen que tenia en la boca sorprendido

-pe...pero que dices, estas loco

-la unica forma que no te entre sed es follar asta que te sacias y es la unica respuesta que se me ocurre para que no te entrara sed ò.ó

-pu..pues estas equivocado..la..mi...mi primera vez fue contigo-respondio un naruto muy abochornado

-asi que conmigo-sonrió triunfante sasuke

sasuke se acerco al abochornado naruto y cogió un poco de ramen y lo probo

-no esta mal, pero te prefiero a ti y a la sangre-dijo picaramente a lo que naruto aun se puso mas colorado

-teme desayuna ya o llegaremos tarde-respondió fingiendo enfado

-ok, ok, no te enfades

sasuke fue a la nevera y cogió una bolsa de sangre y empezó a bebérsela, mientras miraba a naruto degustar el ramen

-sabes creo que si los vampiros pudiéramos estar como tu sin beber sangre, no hubiéramos tenido problemas con los humanos-suspiro sasuke

-um, le puedo explicar todo a tsunade y que compruebe mi sangre a ver el porque, a lo mejor soluciona todo eso-respondio un pensativo naruto

-es verdad tsunade es medico e investigadora-afirmo sasuke-si encontraras una cura para nuestra sed de sangre seria genial, podríamos llevar una vida como los demás humanos

-se lo comentare n.n

naruto termino de desayunar y se levanto cogiendo la mochila y seguido por sasuke salieron de la casa

-ves como te dije que estaría aquí-se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

-deverias avisar de estas cosas sasuke-regaño un enfadado gaara que acompañado de sai habían ido a casa de naruto

-si lo hubiera dicho iruka me lo abría impedido, asi que cuando vuelvas le dices que me quedo en casa de naruto-ordeno sasuke mientras se echaba encima de naruto

-teme no te pegues tanto-gruño naruto

-no seas asi antes no te molestaba-suspiro sasuke

-antes no tenia que preocuparse que le metieras mano delante de todo el mundo-afirmo sai a lo que gaara acompaño afirmando con la cabeza

-yo hago lo que quiera

naruto solo suspiro, cuando algo o alguien le metio una patada en la cabeza a sasuke mandándolo un buen trecho para delante y esas 2 figuras se colocaron delante de naruto en pose defensiva

-pero quien demonios...

-no dejaremos que toques a nuestro lindo naru-chan mientras nosotros estemos delante-dijeron a dúo suigetsu y kiba

-perdon por la entrada-se disculparon un abochornado juugo y shino

-buajajaja, le an dado fuerte a sasuke- se reia un obito que acababa de llegar al lugar

-dios eso tubo que doler, pero teniendo esa resistencia que tiene no sera nada-afirmo neji

-sasuke-sama-exclamo hinata preocupada mientras iba agarrada del brazo de neji

-que problemática es esa gente ¬¬

naruto volvio a suspirar y se adelanto al grupo, mientras sasuke se peleaba con kiba y suigetsu, ese era el dia a dia de naruto ahora, todos se reunían para ir a clase, suigetsu y kiba se peleaban con sasuke, etc, aun a el eso no le molestaba le hacia feliz

-naruto espérame-grito sasuke mientras corría hacia el

-date prisa o legaremos tarde-grito naruto mientras empezaba a correr

naruto y los demás llegaron con la hora justa y todo gracia a las peleas de suigetsu, kiba y sasuke, naruto se sentó en su pupitre y suspiro ante el panorama, sai acosando al pobre gaara, obito hablando alegremente con shino y este respondiendo con monosílabos, shikamaru dando una cabezada en su mesa, neji hablando con una ruborizada hinata y como no sasuke, kiba y suigetsu aun discutiendo. Sasuke tras ganar la pelea verbal se acerco a naruto por detrás y lo abrazo

-hoy estas distraído, te pasa algo naruto-pregunto sasuke

-no es nada, es solo que a veces pienso que esta normalidad acabara un dia-respondio naruto dejándose acariciar los cabellos por sasuke

-es verdad que esto terminara algun dia , cuando formemos una familia y tengamos muchos crios estaremos muy ocupados-dijo sasuke mientras dejaba volar su imaginación imaginándose a el y naruto juntos con un bebe entre los brazos del rubito completamente igual a sasuke y muchos mas correteando por la vera

-pero que dices aun soy muy joven para eso-contesto un ruborizado naruto con muchas venas en la cabeza

-yo no he dicho que tenga que ser ahora teme-rugio el

naruto se froto las sien un poco cansado, se levanto de golpe soltándose del agarre de sasuke y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-naruto las clases van a comenzar-exclamo kiba

-QUE LE DEN A LAS CLASES NECESITO PENSAR SIN QUE ME MOLESTEN-rugio naruto enfadado

naruto salió de clase dándole un portazo a la puerta

-que le pasara a naruto-se preguntaron todos

sasuke extrañado decidió seguirle y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra, naruto estaba en la azotea con la cabeza entre las piernas y sollozaba fuertemente, naruto estaba llorando desconsolado.

A sasuke el corazon se le contrajo nunca habia visto tan mal a naruto, asi que sin mas sasuke entro dentro y se sento a su vera

-porque lloras naruto??-pregunto preocupado sasuke

-yo no estoy llorando-respondo naruto

-si lo estas-siguio sasuke levantando la cabeza de naruto y secándole las lagrimas del rostro

-yo se que el es ahora feliz, kyubi, mi abuelo esta con la persona que ama, pero estoy triste, mi abuelo murió, mi padre desapareció, ni siquiera se quien es mi madre si la tuve, yo...

sasuke abrazo a naruto fuertemente y acaricio dulcemente los cabellos de naruto

-es verdad hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de tu abuelo...pero ten en cuenta que no estas solo tienes a tsunade, jiraiya, a kiba y los demás, a todo tu pueblo que te quiere mucho y a mi, yo nunca te dejare

naruto ante lo ultimo que sasuke le dijo correspondió al abrazo de sasuke fuertemente

-n...no me dejes nunca sasuke

-no lo hare

naruto se habia calmado ya que aflojo un poco su abrazo y sasuke aprovecho para tumbarlo en el suelo y posicionarse encima de el, cosa que naruto empezó a patalear

-es que no puedes controlar tus hormonas sasuke-teme-gruño enfadado

-contigo no-burlo sasuke

de repente una bola de humo inundo la azotea logrando captar la atención de los chicos

-aquí esta el gran jiraiya a tu servicio

sasuke se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que no se acostumbraba a las entradas de jiraiya cosa que aprovecho naruto para escapar y acercarse a el

-para que me llamaste naruto?-pregunto el

-necesito que me extraigas un poco de mi sangre y se la lleves a tsunade, yo no siento sed de sangre, ni necesito de ella para alimentarme y quiero que ella investigue sobre ello-explico naruto

-es eso verdad-pregunto incrédulo

-asi es, llevo toda mi vida desde que kyubi me escondió sin alimentarme de sangre y no e tenido necesidad de ello

-no me digas que follabas como un cosaco, ese es mi naruto- exclamo revolviéndole los cabellos

-tu tambien ero-sannin-grito enfadado- no e hecho eso, joder

-entonces eso si que es raro-exclamo pensativo

-eso tambien lo dije yo-colaboro sasuke con jiraiya

-quieres sacarme la sangre de una vez y dejar todo eso-regaño naruto

jiraiya suspiro y saco una porción de sangre a naruto para llevársela, jiraiya se despidió y se fue en otra bola de humo

-jiraiya a veces me saca de mis casillas-suspiro naruto

sasuke aprovecho la guardia baja de naruto para abrazarle por detrás y comenzar a besarle el cuello, cosa que naruto comenzó a suspirar mas, asta que un gemido salió de su boca

-a sasuke

-ummm

sasuke acorralo a naruto en la pared y comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta para despues comenzar con la camisa (Itaru: para las que no se acuerden el uniforme costaba de pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y corbata negra, el femenino era igual pero con falda Xd)mientras seguía besándole esta vez en la boca, sasuke logro desabrocharla entera y comenzo a tocar el pecho de naruto.

Sasuke se tubo que separa del beso por falta de aire

-sa...sasuke, m...mas...-rogó naruto

sasuke sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a lamer el pecho de naruto

-agggg, sasuke-gimio naruto

-eres tan fácil de excitar mi naruto

-ejem-tosió alguien

naruto se puso colorado como una bombilla y sasuke se cabreo como nunca, por una vez que naruto no ponía ninguna pega y se comportaba tan dócil alguien tenia que estropearlo, al volverse pudo ver a iruka muy enfadado

-sasuke se puede saber que estabas haciendo y en un sitio publico-gruño iruka

-pues no lo vez-contesto sasuke con una gran vena-se puede saber que haces aquí iruka??

-vine a llevarle conmigo, tiene que arreglar unos asuntos

-¡¡¡¡¡NANIIIIIIIII!!!!!o.O

iruka cogio de la oreja a sasuke y se lo llebo de la terraza aun poniendo resistencia sasuke que se agarraba a todas las cosas que habia por el camino

-yo quiero estar con narutooooooo

-si esta mañana hubiera estado en el hotel ya lo habríamos solucionado hace tiempo y ahora estaríais con el-regaño iruka

-naruto socorrooooo

iruka por fin consiguió llevarse a sasuke, mientras naruto veía todo con una gotaza, tras perderse del radio de visión de naruto este cayo agotado al suelo, mientras se abrochaba la camisa y todo lo demás e intentaba tranquilizarse

-dios un poco mas y lo hacemos en la terraza, me estoy volviendo un pervertido TT.TT...aunque mirándolo por otro lado hacerlo aqui da un morbazo que no veas ///// 

naruto no hacia mas que poner expresiones diferentes a cada segundo, colorado, alegre, soñador, etc, kiba y los demás que el observaban desde afuera tras irse sasuke estaban mirándolo con una gotaza

-se abra vuelto loco-pregunto kiba

-no me extrañaría, estar tiempo con sasuke tiene que tener esas consecuencias-respondio sai

los demás asintieron con la cabeza, naruto seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y por lo que se veía nada decentes, asta que se levanto muy decidido y miro al horizonte de la ciudad con las manos en la cintura

-seguro que ahora naruto dice, sasuke eres un cabron nunca, nunca me volverá a coger de nuevo-dijeron kiba y suigetsu a la vez muy ilusionados los 2

naruto cogio aire

-sasuke eres un cabron nunca, nunca...

-lo ves es lo que dijimos-afirmaron los dos a la vez contentos

-...dejes el trabajo a medias joder, quería hacerlo en la terraza, la próxima vez que te pase algo asi te matoo, me olles, te matoooo-grito

todo cayeron a estilo anime con una gotaza en la cabeza menos gaara que ya se lo veía venir, sasuke por su parte estaba en el hotel junto con kakashi que hacia de vigilante para que no se escapara, estornudo de repente

-debe de haber alguien hablando de mi-afirmo sasuke

-si claro, tienes un ego macho que no veas, si fuera de naruto lo entendería, pero de ti, con lo amargado que eres lo dudo-burlo kakashi

-grrr, que te den-rugio enfadado sasuke haciéndole el corte manga

-ya lo hace iruka cuando hago de uke asi que no hace falta que tu lo sujieras

había pasado el día y sasuke no había vuelto a clase, asi que naruto se fue de clase refunfuñando y hastiado, asta que suigetsu y los demás le pararon en la entrada

-naruto encontré un restaurante de ramen buenísimo porque no vamos todos-comento suigetsu

-no gracias yo quiero irme a casa-suspiro naruto

-venga, no seas asi, sera divertido-intento convencer kiba a naruto

naruto arrugo el ceño y se giro enfadado

-a ver, si tanto os gusta fastidiar a sasuke hacerlo otro dia hoy no estoy de humor (Itaru: siii, naruto aun sigue vengándose de sasuke gracias a kiba, suigetsu y compañía kukuku), además shino esta de un humor de perros porque no puede estar contigo kiba, suigetsu deverias saber que juugo es bastante popular si sigues sin prestarle atención ni declararte te lo van a quitar, neji deverias tener una cita con hinata que nunca salís solos, y tu shikamaru sal con temari que la pobre se queja de que no la sacas- explico naruto mientras señalaba a todos

-bu..bueno saldre hoy con shino-afirmo un ruborizado kiba

-como que van detrás de mi juugo-grito suigetsu-¡¡¡¡ juugoooooo donde estaaass!!!!-grito mientras empezaba a correr por el instituto

-esto, neji-kun que tal...que tal si vamos a una cafetería que vi...ayer parecía interesante-susurro hinata colorada

-ok, vamos-afirmo neji cojiendole de la mano

shikamaru solo se volteo rascándose la cabeza y murmurando que problemáticas son las mujeres, será mejor que la saque, naruto suspiro hondo por fin tendría un poco de paz y empezó a caminar hacia casa, cuando llego soltó la mochila, se desnudo y entro en el baño, mientras se duchaba oyo abrir la puerta y entrar alguien

-naruto ya volví- grito sasuke

como alma que lleva el diablo naruto salió corriendo del baño para echarse encima de sasuke, sasuke al verlo solo con una toalla su nariz comenzó a sangrar cosa que tapo para evitarlo y su mente se debatía si violarlo allí mismo o no, naruto alzo la vista y en ella reflejaba unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado muy dulces que hizo que sasuke babeara aun mas(itaru: autora esta igual º¬º)

-na...naruto

-sasuke, quieres bañarte conmigo??-pregunto con ojos de cachorro abandonado

sasuke ya no pudo mas y comenzó a sangrar como un cosaco, naruto se levanto y se fue al baño y en la entrada de el hizo un gesto para que entrara, sasuke sin pensárselo corrio hacia alli desnudándose por el camino, al entrar vio a naruto agachado tocando el agua a ver si estaba bien

-el agua esta perfecta, entras??-pregunto naruto

-a... esto...-tartamudeo al ver a naruto sonriéndole mientras esperaba su respuesta

naruto se quito la toalla, se sentó en el filo de la bañera y se abrio de piernas

-o acaso me prefieres a mi-susurro excitado

sasuke no lo pudo evitar mas y cayo al suelo por falta de sangre con los ojos dando vueltas(Itaru: demasiado para el amargado de sasuke niajaja)

-sa..sasuke-justo cuando naruto iba a levantase para ayudar a sasuke este apareció entre las piernas de naruto con la nariz taponada con unos papeles

-te prefiero a ti-sonrió sasuke lascivamente-naruto esta en celo, viva el celo, hice bien en excitarle antes-pensó mientras lloraba para adentro

-pues a que esperas-susurro naruto justo en los labios de sasuke para luego besarlos

sasuke ya no pudo sostener su autocontrol cogió a naruto en brazos y con su cuerpo lo aprisiono contra la pared

-prepárate naruto no sabes cuanto deseaba esto-ronroneo sasuke

**-continuara-**

**-itachi: sasuke no toques a narutooooooo, Itaru di algo ò.ó**

**se ve a Itaru en una esquina oscura agachada sosteniéndose las piernas y haciendo circulitos en el suelo mientras llora**

**-itachi: y ahora que te pasa???O.o**

**-itaru: que por culpa del trabajo tengo menos tiempo para escribir, mejor dicho casi no tengo tiempo y...y...y...(cuidado, spoiler para el que no lleve el manga de naruto al dia) jiraiya murioooooooo, buaaaaaaaaa**

**-itachi: solo eso ¬¬**

**Itaru se levanta y empieza a estrangular a Itachi muy enfadada**

**-itaru: insensible, jiraiya murió, le tenia cariño era un personaje genial y a ti solo se te ocurre decir eso**

**-itachi: per...perdona, pero suéltame que me asfixias**

**Itaru suelta a Itachi y empieza a comer helado de chocolate mientras sigue llorando, Itachi comienza a acariciar su cabella mientras le seca las lagrimas**

**-itachi: anda deja de llorar, que jiraiya siempre estará vivo en tu fic**

**-itaru: si, en el mio vivira y tendras nietos bueno o eso intentare poner OwO**

**-itachi: hoy tampoco podras contestar review, te llama el trabajo no -.-U**

**-itaru: no TToTT, por culpa de estas fechas estoy muy ocupada, pero hay algo que de verdad me da vueltas en la cabeza, de verdad parecia naruto un seme en el capitulo anterior??O.o, solo lo hice un poco mandon pero naru para mi siempre será un lindo uke w**

**-itachi: yeaaa ¬**

**-itaru: bueno a ver si en el próximo capitulo puedo responder a todos, por culpa del trabajo y las compras de navidad se me hace casi imposible, escribir y eso es un rollazo TT-TT**

**-itachi: eso a ver si ya terminan que para el siguiente ya salgo wiiii o**

**-itaru: eso tu a dar spoiler ¬¬**

-**Itachi: jejeje, fue la emoción, no me mates ñ.ñU**

**-itaru:... .#**

**de repente aparecen todos los personajes del fic vestidos de etiqueta y se colocan delante de Itaru e Itachi que iban igual, descorchan una botella de champán y tiran serpentinas**

**-itaru: bueno se que es con un poco de antelación pero...**

**-todos: ¡¡¡feliz año nuevo!!! Y que tengáis suerte en el que llega, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y que disfrutéis la noche, byebye**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

Aclaración: todo lo que vaya en [ es que lo escriben los personajes

**-capitulo 12: aparece el-**

las piernas de naruto rodeaban a sasuke por la cintura, mientras se iban besando sasuke iba llevando a naruto a la habitación suya, naruto se dio cuenta y se separo del beso

-pa...para que vamos a la habitación

-el baño es muy incomodo es pequeño-se quejo sasuke

-pero el agua...se enfriara...

-no te preocupes por ello dobe

antes de que naruto pudiera quejarse de nuevo sasuke volvio a callarle con un beso. Naruto abrio la boca para que sasuke pudiera colar la lengua en su boca y asi comenzaron un baile con sus lenguas, asta que tuvieron que volver a separarse, cosa que sasuke aprovecho para mirar al ruborizado naruto mientras se lamía los labios.

-eres la mejor comida que pueda tener mi dobe

naruto ante esta respuesta por parte de sasuke se ruborizo aun mas y por inercia se tapo la cara con las manos para que no se notara tanto

-sasuke no digas esas cosas por...kyaaaa

naruto no pudo terminar de decir lo que queria ya que sasuke se habia metido el miembro de naruto en su boca y comenzaba a lamerlo

-sa...sasuke, ummm

-naruto solo calla y disfruta, lo unico que quiero oir ahora mismo son tus gemidos

-mmm, aaaaa

sasuke seguía lamiendo el miembro de naruto, lo besaba y a veces daba pequeños mordiscos, esto hacia gemir como loco a naruto que no paraba de pedir mas

-aaa, sasuke ya casi...aaaaa

naruto tras el ultimo gemido se corrio dentro de la boca de sasuke, cosa que el degusto a gusto

-cuando digo que eres lo mas delicioso es porque es verdad-decia sasuke mientras se relamía los últimos rastros de semen que le quedaba por los labios

-sa...sasuke

naruto cogio la mano de sasuke y empezo a lamer tres de sus dedos ante la atenta mirada de el que no hacia mas que poner se colorado y exitarse mas al ver a naruto hacer eso, cuando paro de lubricar los dedos miro a sasuke con una carita muy tierna, cosa que hace casi desmayarse a sasuke

-si...sigue por fabor

a sasuke un poco mas y le empieza a salir sangre por la nariz, naruto estaba de lo mas tierno posible, no era el mandón que era últimamente, era como cuando le conocio al principio, el dulce chico del cual se enamoro aunque tambien habia que decir que el naruto que le daba ordenes tambien le ponia bastante. Naruto se empezaba a impacientar ya que sasuke estaba inmóvil

-sasuke quieres meter de una maldita vez eso tan largo y gordo que tienes ahí en medio o te quedas sin sesión de sexo durante un año-amenazo naruto mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos le crecían los colmillos y las uñas (Itaru: dios a naru me lo han cambiado TToTT. Sasuke: tu calla que a mi me gusta mas asi ¬¬)

-va...vale-tartamudeo

sasuke comenzó a meter un dedo por la entrada del rubio a lo que este gruño un poco por la intromisión, a medida que naruto se acostumbrara iba metiendo el otro asta que por fin ensancho su entrada

-naruto estas listo??-pregunto sasuke

-desde cuando preguntas teme, hoy estas raro-contesto naruto excitado y con una ceja levantada

-no se-respondio el- desde que se que hoy serias capaz de arrancarme la cabeza como haga algo que te desagrade-lloraba para sus adentro sasuke

naruto al ver sasuke no se movía se acerco a sasuke que estaba ido y clavo sus colmillos en su cuello

-aaa-gimio sasuke

-si no lo vas a hacer tu lo are yo mismo- gruño naruto mientras se separaba del cuello de sasuke con un poco de sangre por su boca

-de eso nada-burlo sasuke y de un empujón volvio a tumbar a naruto en la cama-prepárate dobe

de una envestida sasuke penetro a naruto

-aaaaa, asi, mas hondo sasuke, párteme en dos-gimió naruto

-si eso es lo que quieres lo hare-sonrrio prepotente sasuke

sasuke empezó con las envestidas, lo mas duro y fuerte que podia como le gustaba a naruto, mientras este le arañaba con sus uñas y mordía con sus colmillos

-aaa, naruto hoy estas mas bestia que de costumbre-gemía sasuke

-umm, como si a ti no te gustara que hiciera eso

-si me encanta-contesto sasuke

las embestidas seguían, sasuke había colocado a naruto a cuatro patas para llegar aun mas hondo y mientras seguía embistiendo a naruto en el sitio que le gustaba masturbaba a naruto con su mano

-a, sasuke ya casi

-yo tambien narutoo

naruto se vino antes que sasuke contrayendo las paredes que rodeaban su miembro haciendo que este se viniera dentro de naruto mordiéndole el con sus colmillos en el proceso en el cuello

-sa...sasuke

-ummm??

-creo que la bañera nos espera, jejejeje-sonrió naruto logrando sacar una en sasuke

sasuke salio del interior de naruto y se levanto de la cama tendiéndolo la mano

-vamos su alteza

naruto hizo un puchero pero aun asi acepto la mano de sasuke

-no me llames asi teme

sasuke se comenzó a reír, al ver a naruto apunto de pegarle salio corriendo al baño seguido de el, ya dentro del baño sasuke se metio en la bañera y naruto comenzo a mirarse en el espejo el mordisco de sasuke

-sasuke, te as pasado esto dejara marca-se quejo

-pues asi mejor el que no lo sepa, sabrá que eres mío y lo mio no se toca-refunfuño sasuke

naruto se acerco ala bañera y se apollo en el filo

-mira que eres teme, para mi sasuke es el único en todo y al unico que dejo tocame, yo te pertenezco

sasuke miro a naruto con los ojos abierto ya que había dicho todo aquello con un leve sonrojo en el rostro que lo hacían ver muy lindo y violable asi, lo que hizo que su nariz volviera a sangrar y se desmayara en la bañera

-pero que haces teme, que te vas a ahogar-grito naruto exaltado

mientras naruto hacia reaccionar a sasuke, estos eran observados desde lo alto de la casa de enfrente por una silueta de un chico de cabellos negros y largos cogidos en una coleta y muy parecido a sasuke, vistiendo un traje de chaqueta negro, camisa roja bermellón y corbata negra (Itaru: siiii ita-chan apareció º¬º)

-sonríe y diviértete lo que quieras ototo-baka, porque al igual que tu me arrebatases mi felicidad yo tendre que hacer lo mismo contigo-suspiro mientras lo miraba atentamente

un cuervo se poso en su brazo y tras mirarlo atentamente desapareció de allí en un salto que dio al cielo, de mientras naruto y sasuke llevaban su vida con normalidad ajeno a lo que pasaría mañana . naruto se encontraba cocinando en la cocina cuando sasuke se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo.

-umm, naruto vamos a por otra ronda-susurro en su oido

de repente un cuchillo cebollero (itaru: para el que no lo sepa es un cuchillo cebollero es como la espada de ichigo cuando va a la sociedad de almas solo que mas pequeña XDDD) brillo a la vera del rostro de naruto y naruto volvio la vista macabramente dejando al uchiha mas blanco que un fantasma

-va...vale ya te dejo cocinar tranquilo, pero no me mates -.-U

-asi me gusta- respondio naruto volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo

sasuke algo enfurruñado se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y se puso a mirar la televisión, mas que mirar cambiar los canales, asta que cansado se volvio para mirar a naruto mientras se apoyaba en el sillón

-de verdad que no se como tienes hambre, si con la sesión de sexo, tendrías que haberte saciado como yo-pregunto sasuke extrañado

-pues me entro mas hambre-suspiro naruto para luego volverse amenazando con el cuchillo- si te habías saciado porque querías entonces otra ronda

-las hormonas-burlo sasuke por lo que antes en el colegio le había dicho naruto con su sonrrisa de medio lado

a naruto una vena le salió de la cabeza lanzándole el cuchillo justo pasándole por la mejilla y clavándose en la pared dejando a sasuke otra vez blanco de miedo

-na...naruto

-sasukitoooooo- dijo naruto mientras sostenía un montón de cuchillos y sonreía maquiavélicamente

-na...naruto cálmate que luego acabamos mal-intentaba calmar a naruto sasuke

-no me calmo, maniaco sexual, que tu tengas tanto aguante no significa que los demás seamos asi, todo el mundo tiene sus limites

sasuke comenzó a correr por la casa seguido por naruto lanzándole cuchillos y amenazándole, en otro lugar pasaba la misma escena, exactamente en el cielo, madara huía de un kyubi que le lanzaba cuchillos y le amenazaba con cortársela si no dejaba a sus hormonas en reposo cada vez que estaban juntos

-pero kyu es tu culpa de ser tan lindo que entran ganas de comerte-se quejaba madara

-pues te privas, no voy a estar haciéndolo contigo cada segundo-gruñía kyubi mientras seguía lanzándole los cuchillos

-es que no lo puedo evitarlo contigo-lloriqueaba madara

-pues te aguantas y te echas agua fria..no mejor helada asi evitamos problemas- respondio un enfadado

-no me digas eso kyu TToTT

-espero que mi pobre naruto no la pase igual que yo, espero que los uchihas no sean todos iguales-pensó mientras seguía persiguiendo a madara (Itaru: no lo sabes tu bien, todos los uchihas son iguales ¬¬)

ya de vuelta a la tierra naruto había atado a sasuke y llevado a su habitación mientras el se metía en la cama

-asi pasare una noche tranquila-suspiro naruto mientras sonreía y se dormía

la mañana llego y naruto se despertaba con los rayos que le daban en el rostro, se estirazo y bostezo, al levantarse sintió algo a su vera y al destapar las sabanas vio a sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente a su vera abrazado a el, naruto suspiro

-bueno por una vez que le deje no pasa nada-dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de sasuke mientras sonreía

sasuke de repente empezó a friccionarse con el cuerpo de naruto y naruto notaba como el miembro de sasuke se ponía mas duro a cada momento, asi que sin pensárselo le pego un puñetazo a sasuke tirandolo de la cama.

-pero que pasa ahora-pregunto sasuke mientras se despejaba

-vete ahora mismo a la ducha a bajarte eso-ordeno mientras señalaba la parte que se acababa de despertar en sasuke

-a, eso, me ayudas???-sonrió sasuke mientras iba hacia naruto

-como des un paso mas te enteras-amenazo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de debajo de su almohada

-ok, ok.- respondio sasuke mientras iba al baño y suspiraba- seguro que madara no tubo estos problemas con kyubi-penso (Itaru: no lo sabes tu bien XDDD)

mientras naruto se arreglaba y desayunaba, sasuke bajaba el problemita entre sus piernas. Tras un rato bajo sasuke a desayunar pero cuando se iba a acercar a naruto este volvio a levantar un cuchillo

-vale, vale lo pillo-dijo mientras suspiraba e iba a la nevera

sasuke desayuno y los dos se pusieron en camino a clase, cuando sasuke se paro y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados con pose defensiva

-que pasa sasuke???-pregunto naruto extrañado

-hoy suigetsu y kiba no me van a pillar desprevenido- respondio mientras seguía mirando para todos lados

-dudo que hoy nos moleste alguien por el camino-burlo naruto mientras se reia

sasuke lo miro interrogante, despues se encogió de hombros y cogió la mano de naruto

-sa...sasuke-tartamudeo ruborizado

-vamos dobe

sasuke comenzó a correr mientras sujetaba la mano de naruto y este sonreía tras el. Nada mas llegar a la clase los dos alguien golpeo la cabeza de sasuke con una goma

-pero quien coño...-gruño sasuke

en una esquina estaban kiba y suigetsu riéndose por lo bajo con un tirachinas mientras juugo y shino los observaban con una gota, encogidos de hombros y negando con la cabeza

-aunque naruto se lo haya prohibido estos no pueden evitar meterse con sasuke-suspiro shino

-un dia la van a palmar por las manos de sasuke-dijo juugo

-estoy de acuerdo-afirmo shino

el día trascurrió como siempre, kiba, sasuke y suigetsu peleando, gaara y sai hablando con hinata y neji, juugo, shino y naruto mirando la pelea con una gota. Naruto ya cansado de la pelea de esos tres sale de clase y se va a la azotea, ese era su lugar favorito y en el cual le gustaba estar. Al llegar allí se sentó apoyándose en la verja y miro el cielo mientras suspiraba

-vaya nunca pensé que encontraría aquí a un ángel

naruto se sobresalto por la voz y se levanto de golpe, delante de el estaba un chico de cabello negro y suelto que le llegaba asta un poco mas bajo del hombro, de ojos negros con dos marcas como de ojeras debajo, con el uniforme del instituto, llevaba la chaqueta abierta la camisa con solo los 2 botones centrales abrochados y por fuera de los pantalones y la corbata con el nudo bajo mirándolo atentamente

-perdona si te sobresalte-se disculpo el chico

-no pasa nada, no se preocupe..e...esto

cuando el chico se iba a presentar sasuke interrumpió en la azotea muerto de rabia

-¡¡Itachi, no te acerques a naruto!!

Itachi sonrió de medio lado y se giro asta sasuke volviendo sus ojos rojos con las tres aspas que ahora mismo tambien tenia activado sasuke

-cuanto tiempo ototo-baka

-ototo???-se pregunto naruto

-no te vasto con unirte a orochimaru para exterminarnos que ahora vas por naruto

-te equivocas, yo no me uní a orochimaru-contesto Itachi a sasuke, para despues coger el rostro de naruto-aunque ir a por este dulce rubito no es mala idea

naruto se ruborizo por el acto de Itachi, se parecía tanto a sasuke que no lo podía evitar. Sasuke antes esto cogió fuertemente la mano de Itachi y se puso delante de naruto

-no lo toques, el es mio-amenazo sasuke

-vaya asi que es tu pareja, que pena, es demasiado lindo para ti-burlo Itachi

-sa...sasuke-tartamudeo naruto ya que sasuke estaba lleno de ira

naruto miro a Itachi, sus ojos parecían lleno de tristeza mientras miraban a sasuke, como si quisieran decirle algo pero no podian

-itachi, usted...

pero naruto no pudo continuar ya que Itachi se coloco un dedo en los labios indicando que no dijera nada

-ototo-baka sera mejor que vayas acostumbrándote por que nos vamos a ver mucho últimamente-dijo para despues irse de la azotea

tras cerrar la puerta de la terraza Itachi agacho la cabeza tristemente mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

-lo siento sasuke pero es la unica forma de volver a verle

**-continuara-**

**bueno pues aquí teneis el capitulo 12 y una buena excusa por el retraso de este capitulo y los siguientes que tardaran mas en salir de lo normal y esa razón es solo una SOY MASOCA TToTT, como quiero comprarme un portátil y unas cosas vamos cosplais y otras tantas mas pille otro trabajo "canguro" por lo que ahora tengo dos y poco tiempo para escribir, además de que no tengo claro como va a ir la parte que viene, solo tengo claro los motivos del villano que viene ahora que ya os habréis olido quien es XDDD y todo lo demás que escribo mientras cuido a la peque se va a la papelera ya que no me gusta -.-U, asi que me costara un poco esta parte, eso si sasuke las pasara muy mal y naruto tambien al igual que el pobre Itachi y para final tengo unos cuantos pensados, una triste bastante y otro feliz pero no se por cual decidirme Xd, vosotrs cual pondríais??? XDD**

**tambien tenéis el ansiado lemon aunque no se que tal me salio, los lemons no son lo mio u.u aunque gracias a la canción STYLE de high and mighty color lo escribí del tirón, me encanta esa canción O**

**bueno vayamos con los review:**

**Kotori-Sensei, ****sabes mi musa no te hizo caso no le a dado por darme mas inspiración si no mas dolor de cabeza, mira te lo presento el es shion y si mi musa es un chico (aparece un chico de cabellos negros como sasuke con algo mas de flequillo a estilo de sai y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta que le llega asta el hombro de cabellos negros ojos azules y expresión soy-el-mejor-y-nadie-me-supera-y-hago-lo-que-me-da-la-gana) y no es gay por lo que no casi nunca quiere curra , de verdad no se que pensarian cuando me mandaron a este y los reyes magos ni santa claus le daron una personalidad mejor ya que shion-baka tiene el mismo carácter o peor que sasu-baka y además le encanta cincharme es su hobit**

**-shion: no te quejes que mejor que no tener nada**

**-itaru: si mejor que no tener nada ¬¬**

**-shion: ya me gustaría mi no tener que ayudarte a escribir tu fic me da grima mirar a sasuke se parece demasiado a mi y verle haciendo eso a naruto no me gusta**

**a Itaru le empiezan a salir muchas venas en la frente y coge aire para gritar**

**-itaru:¡¡¡Itachi shion esta aquiiiii!**

**-itachi: shion-achuchable-violable??? alla voy**

**shion se pone blanco y sale corriendo siendo perseguido por Itachi**

**-itaru: tsk asi me dejara de rayar un rato ¬¬#, bueno sigamos n.n**

**vagui:**** me alegro que te gustara el capitulo la verdad lo tube que dejar ahí porque no se me acurria el lemon porque lo iba a escribir en esa y terminaría en lo que dice Itachi para pasar a este, además de que tenia pococ tiempo o lo publicaba ese dia o tendría que esperar mucho mas TT.TT**

**jennita: ****como ves si que a aparecido en este capitulo y con traje de estudiante ¬ ya ademas despertando un poco los celos de sasu-posesivo, incluso abra capítulos donde el tenga todo el protagonismo**

**-itachi: si y ya era hora**

**-itaru: pero tu no estabas persiguiendo a shion??**

-Itachi: (sacando un peluche de sasuke neko) me dijo que si lo dejaba me daba esto

**-itaru: (arrebatándole el peluche) shion te voy a matar, mi peluche de sasu-neko es sagrado al igual que el de Itachi ratita y el de minato no se tocan**

**-itachi: tienes un peluche de minato??O**

**-itaru: yea n.n**

**-itachi: (poniendo ojos llorosos y suplicantes)déjamelo para dormir**

**-itaru: cofcofcof, esta bien pero solo asta que te de a minato verdadero U///U**

**-itachi: wiiiii**

**y lo de jiraiya a mi todavía me entran ganas de llorar cuando veo ese capitulo ojala a kishimoto le de por poner un capitulo al final de que no murio solo que no se podia mover ya que tenia el cuerpo fatal y necesitaba curarse las heridas o lo que sea pero que no muriera pobre naru cuando se entere seguro que ese capitulo me da por llorar como una magdalena otra vez TT.TT**

**MegumiMinami310 ****la verdad a mi este pain tambien me cae mal aunque de pequeño era una monada y un encanto y si tuviera el aspecto que tenia de pequeño de seguro estaría de toma pan y moja ya me entiendes XDD, me pregunto que pasaría para que cambiara y que le paso a su verdadero cuerpo, la verdad me entra mucha curiosidad Xd**

**viki2511: ****jejeje pues como ves aquí tienes el capitulo y como le dije a vagui lo deje asi porque no me quedo otro remedio y me alegro que sigas mi historia des que comenzó me alegra oír eso n.n**

**bueno ya empecé a escribir el siguiente aunque tardara un poco por eso de mis trabajos ya que mas o menos suelo tener como mucho 10 minutos al dia para escribir y eso no es que me de mucho tiempo, a ver si me puedo pillar ya el portátil y asi no tendre problemas para escribir ya que el pc que tengo lo comparto con mi hermano y a veces lo tiene el por lo que no puedo tampoco escribir nada TT.TT, bueno y por eso os diré de que trata el siguiente capitulo, es el pasado de Itachi y parte de la razón por la que quieren a naruto y la de Itachi para estar alli**

**-orochimaru: y yo salgo otras vez kukuku**

**debajo de el de abre una trampilla cayendo orochimaru por ella, pegada a la pared se ve a Itaru tirando de una palanca con cara de sadica**

**-itaru: quien te dijo que salieras bastante tengo con el capitulo ¬¬#**

**bueno nos despedimos asta el siguiente y que el dios de yaoi os acompañe y que no os cambie ni os toque una musa tan baka coma la mia**

**-shion: te e oido y baka seras tu**

**-itaru: teme ¬¬**

**shion e itaru empiezan a lanzarse ralos con al mirada mientras los que están en la sala empiezan a sentarse y comer palomitas para ver la escena de insultos y golpes que van a empezar **

**-byebye XDD**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos TT-TT

Bien pues empezamos con la historia

**-capitulo 13: los recuerdos de Itachi-**

Itachi tras partir de la azotea volvio al escondite que utilizaban ahora. Nada mas llegar a la entrada un hombre mas alto que el, de cara azul le estaba esperando (Itaru: vamos la pescadilla mutante ¬¬)

-itachi-sama pain lo esta esperando

-ya voy kisame-respondio el con su habitual seriedad

Itachi y kisame (Itaru: cofcofcofpescadillamutantecofcofcof ¬¬) se dirigieron a una gran sala donde había un gran trono y en el, una figura (Itaru: joe todo es enorme, será que tiene complejo por tenerla pequeña O.o???), la figura se levanto mostrándose a la luz, era un chico de cabellos anaranjados y en la cara poseía unas cuantas perforaciones por las orejas y la nariz

-itachi, cuanto tardaras en traerme a uzumaki naruto- preguntó con algo de furia

-uzumaki esta demasiado bien vigilado seria imposible capturarlo-se defendió el

-será mejor que no tardes mucho en traerlo o el jamas despertara-amenazo para luego salir de la sala

kisame miraba a itachi muy preocupado mientras el apretaba fuertemente los puños

-tal vez si fuéramos los dos tendríamos mas posibilidades-dijo el

-¡¡NO!!, esto lo tengo que hacer yo-grito Itachi para luego irse dándole la espalda a kisame

-yo solo quería ayudarte amigo-susurro cabizbajo

Itachi andaba por la guarida mientras miraba al suelo sin darse cuenta de que unos pasos se pararon delante de el, al subir la cabeza vio a un chico rubio de coleta alta y a uno pelirrojo con apariencia de niño

-vaya, vaya, vaya, si es Itachi, aun no as traído al zorrito rubito-burlo- recuerda que si no tu amorcito no despertara

-cierra la boca deidara-amenazo Itachi

-y si no que me aras-siguió burlándose de Itachi

-para ya deidara o acabaras mal-aconsejo el chico pelirrojo

-yo hago lo que me da la gana sasori-respondio enfadado

de repente sintió como unas uñas rasgaban un poco su cuello lo que hizo que deidara se cayera al suelo temblando, Itachi estaba detrás de el mirándolo amenazadoramente

-te dije que cerraras la boca-dijo sasori

-controla mejor a tu mascota sasori o la próxima vez a lo mejor no sale vivo-amenazo Itachi para luego seguir su camino

-que le pasa a ese?-gruño deidara

-piensa esto, Itachi tiene que arrebatarle la felicidad a su hermano y no solo eso si no tambien al hijo de la persona que ama-explico sasori cabizbajo

-ya veo-suspiro tristemente

-me gustaría ayudarle si pudiera, pero contra pain no podemos hacer nada-gruño sasori

Itachi siguió andando asta llegar a una habitación, al entrar todo estaba recubierto de hielo y entre ellos había una figura de un hombre rubio durmiendo

-minato, que puedo hacer, yo no quiero hacerle daño a naruto ni a sasuke, pero es la unica forma de despertarte-dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hielo

Itachi se sentó junto al hielo y sonrió

-aun me acuerdo como nos conocimos

un Itachi de apariencia de un chico de 11 años andaba por un gran jardín con su hermano pequeño de apariencia de un chico de 5 años, estaba en un castillo que no era el suyo, su padre había venido a hablar con el líder de ese clan un tal uzumaki minato (Itaru: ya se que el apellido es otro, pero recordar que luego se lo cambio XDD), de repente un chico rubio tambien de 5 años salía de unos matorrales

-buf, logre escaparme de mi nana, jejeje-reía el pequeño para luego darse cuenta de los dos chicos y sonreír- soy uzumaki naruto, encantado

-y...yo soy uchiha sasuke-tartamudeo mientras le tendía la mano nervioso sasuke

-encantado sasuke-respondio cojiendole las manos

-¡¡narutoooo, donde estas te toca inspección medica!!

Naruto se puso blanco y huyo con un pequeño sasuke cogido de la mano

-corre que ya viene la loca de tsunade-ba-chan con una aguja muy grande TToTT

sasuke tambien se puso blanco y empezó a correr aun mas junto a naruto, la rubia llego junto a Itachi y el le enseño el camino por el cual los pequeños se fueron, el suspiro y comenzó a andar, pero al poco tiempo otra cabeza rubia salía de unos matorrales asustando a Itachi

-perdona si te asuste-se disculpo

-no...no me asustaste -////-

-¡¡minato-samaaaa!!-grito un soldado de la guardia

-es que no pueden dejarme ni un rato de descanso-suspiro minato-ya e terminado con uchiha-san déjenme tranquilo TToTT

minato cogió la mano del pequeño de repente y salieron corriendo de alli asta el jardín trasero, donde habia un pequeño lago con carpas

-ey, pequeño como te llamas??-pregunto con una gran sonrrisa minato

-uchiha Itachi, mi padre vino a hablar con usted-respondio el pequeño serio como siempre

-pero mira que eres amargado-se quejo minato mientras estirazaba las mejillas del pequeño Itachi-cuando uno se presenta tiene que sonreír

a Itachi una gota le apareció en la cabeza y suspiro. Ese hombre le parecía extraño, era demasiado infantil para ser el líder de un clan o por lo menos ese dio su análisis de el

-bueno da igual, jejeje-sonrió minato

-oiga, usted se parece un poco al retrato del gran kyubi, acaso es su hijo???-pregunto Itachi muy curioso

-jajaja, a que si me parezco a el, pero no soy su descendiente porque no tengo tres marcas en mi mejilla, su descendiente fue mi difunta esposa uzumaki kushina, yo solo herede el apellido-contesto con una sonrrisa

-lo...lo siento debió entristecerle acordarse de su esposa-se disculpo Itachi apenado

-no te preocupes, es verdad que me da algo de tristeza, pero con el tiempo se supera-contesto mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño

los dos pequeños llevaban un tiempo en el castillo, Itachi pasaba mucho tiempo con minato y sasuke con naruto. Uno de los últimos dias los 3 pequeños estaban jugando en el jardín, mas bien sasuke y naruto jugaban Itachi solo los observaba.

Sasuke se encontraba haciendo una corona de flores y naruto intentaba hacer otra sin ningún resultado, lo que hizo gracia a Itachi que empezó a reírse

-que te hace tanta gracia ita-chan-pregunto una voz tras el

-de la escena de adelante-burlo mientras la señalaba, itachi no se tenia que volver para ver quien era ya que conocía a la perfección esa voz, era minato

minato tambien empezó a reír naruto ya estaba desesperado tirando las flores al aire y poniendo en su cara un puchero que solía hacer cuando se enfadaba, sasuke de repente le puso su corona la que el hizo en la cabeza de naruto

-en ti se ve mejor-dijo mientras volvía su cara algo ruborizado

naruto se ruborizo y se abalanzo contra sasuke sonriente

-sasuke te quiero mucho-exclamo para luego darle un pequeño pico a sasuke, cosa que el pequeño se ruborizo aun mas y sonrió

los dos mayores se le desencajo la mandíbula de la sorpresa por aquello, luego minato suspiro y sonrió

-creo que mi pequeño encontró pareja-burlo

-quien lo hubiera dicho O.o

sasuke se levanto de repente y abalanzo contra naruto muy ruborizado

-¡¡naruto prométeme que cuando seamos mayores te casaras conmigo!!- grito mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-¡¡SI!! Sasu-chan

los mayores no salían de si asombro con los dos pequeños, minato comenzó a reír, cosa que le siguió Itachi, tras un rato mas divirtiéndose de repente una explosión se escucho en el castillo y corriendo fueron hacia alli. Al llegar el castillo estaba en llamas y la gente corria a ponerse a salvo, minato apreto los puños y miro seriamente a Itachi

-pon a los pequeños a salvo Itachi

tras esto minato salió corriendo para el castillo, e Itachi corrió con los dos niños parta ponerlos a salvo. Mientras corrían Itachi sintió como algo mordía la mano donde sujetaba a naruto soltándolo y perdiéndose entre la gente

-¡¡NARUTO, NARUTO!!-gritaba sasuke

-ototo voy a ponerte a salvo e iré a buscar a naruto no te preocupes

una luz inundo todo el pueblo cayendo casi todos desmayados incluyendo al pequeño sasuke, Itachi no salía de su asombró que había sido eso y porque su hermano se abría desmayado

-¡¡NARUTO!!-grito Itachi

el pequeño sasuke se levanto frotándose los ojos extrañado

-oni-chan quien es naruto??-pregunto extrañado

-sa...sasuke...acaso tu no te acuerdas de naruto???

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y al poco la gente despertaba como si nada hubiera pasado y volvían a sus casas. Tsunade apareció acompañada de jiraiya delante de los dos pequeños con cara angustiada

-será mejor que os valláis ahora mismo de aquí, jiraiya os acompañara asta vuestro castillo

-pero porque?? Yo...

no pudo terminar cuando minato aparecía ante ellos con una cara llena de ira

-quienes son estos niños???

-son unos pequeños que se perdieron en el bosque, los encontramos anoche y ahora íbamos a llevarlos a casa-contesto tsunade

-ya veo, haced lo que veáis, yo tengo que encontrar al culpable de todo y castigarlo

Itachi no salía de su asombro no solo minato no lo reconocía si no que tambien su personalidad había cambiado

-co...como esta naruto???-pregunto a minato

el mayor se volvio extrañado y alzando una ceja

-se puede saber quien es naruto???

Antes de que hablara jiraiya le tapo la boca mientras en su rostro se notaba mucha tristeza, acto seguido cogió a los chicos y se los llevo, por el camino Itachi no hacia mas que preguntar pero jiraiya no contestaba solo a veces una lagrima caía por su rostro, cosa que Itachi hizo que se callara. Por fin llegaron al palacio tras despedirse Itachi se fue a la biblioteca

-si no quieren decirme yo mismo lo averiguare-susurro

asi pasaron 11 años tras no averiguar nada investigando 3 de esos 11 años Itachi salió de viaje para averiguar por su cuenta. Cuando obtuvo por fin lo que quería volvio a su castillo, pero antes de llegar olio a sangre por uno de los poblados cerca de este y corriendo se acerco alli, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a su hermano y a minato luchando, mas bien enfrentándose en el golpe final, Itachi corrió para detenerlo todo pero no pudo y cuando el humo del ataque de disipo sasuke estaba en el suelo siendo observado por minato

-¡¡SASUKE!!

Itachi corrió asta su hermano, al que abrazo fuertemente pudiendo observar que aun estaba vivo

-parece que aun queda un uchiha, entonces a ti tambien te matare por lo que hicisteis a mi pueblo-dijo minato mientras su ira se mostraba en su rostro

-que gilipollez estas diciendo, nosotros no hemos hecho nada

-si...fuisteis lo que atacasteis hace 11 años orochimaru me lo dijo incluso trajo pruebas, nosotros confiamos en vosotros y asi nos lo pagais-escupió con ira

-orochimaru-susurro con rabia Itachi-¡¡el fue quien planeo todo el lo hizo!!

Itachi comenzó a hacer unos sellos extraños y una luz comenzó a rodear a minato lo que le produjo un fuerte dolor de cabella y empezó a recordar todo lo de hace 11 años

-dios, si que fue orochimaru, pero que e echo-lloraba minato mientras veía el cuerpo de sasuke

-no te preocupes esta vivo-suspiro Itachi por fin, minato, SU minato volvía a la normalidad-no se quien haría el conjuro para que olvidaras todo pero no solo te lo hicieron a ti si no a muchas personas

-ya veo

-pero y mi pequeño naruto, donde esta??-pregunto angustiado

-no lo se pero aun lo busco, pero seguro que esta bien, naruto es un chico sorprendente

-eso espero-respondio cabizbajo

minato alzo su cabeza y de repente comenzó a correr asta un extrañado Itachi. Cuando minato abrazo a Itachi, este noto la sangre fluir de la espalda de minato, orochimaru estaba detrás de ellos y había apuñalado a minato porque lo habia cubierto a el

-tsk, estupido titire

-orochimaru-susurro minato mientras se levantaba-¡¡¡te matare!!

-tu y cuantos mas- burlo orochimaru

minato no se obtenía en pie, asi que Itachi hizo que se sentara y se coloco delante de el

-a si que tu Itachi te enfrentaras a mi kukukuku

cuando termino su risa orochimaru estaba en un mundo que no conocía mientras su cuerpo estaba sujetado con estacas produciéndole dolor cuando iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia, orochimaru logro escaparse transformándose en una serpiente y huyendo(Itaru: cobarde, no quería que volviera a aparecer pero tuve que hacerlo ¬¬), Itachi se acerco a minato pero este estaba muy devil y lo sujeto entre sus brazos llorando

-no te vayas minato-lloraba

minato alargo su mano y bajo el rostro de Itachi para darle un leve beso

-Itachi te amo-susurro minato

-yo tambien por eso no puedes morir tienes que aceptar tu responsabilidad por haberme enamorado de ti-sonreía Itachi mientras lloraba

minato sonrió para luego caer inconsciente, Itachi no paraba de llorar, asta que una voz hizo que levantara la cabeza

-hay una forma de que no muera-dijo un chico de cabellos anaranjados detrás de el

-cual es??, are lo que sea

-traerme a su hijo, solo su sangre podrá curarle-respondio el

-porque haces esto por mi??-pregunto dudoso

-porque quiero que ese pequeño sea el padre de mis hijos

-yo no puedo hacer eso-respondio entristecido

-entonces ese hombre morira, si quieres cuando consigas revivirlo y este a tu vera puedes rebelarte y llevarte a su hijo jajajaja-susurro burlonamente

-esta bien lo haré-respondio abrazando fuerte mente a minato-te lo llevare pero no le tocaras ni un pelo en cuanto revivas a minato lo quitaremos de tus garras

-eso si lo conseguís, que dudo que suceda, me llamo pain, apartir de ahora estas bajo mis ordenes asi que reacuerda eso asta el dia que te rebeles y mueras en mis manos

-tenlo por seguro

tras esto Itachi agarro fuertemente el cuerpo de minato y se alejaron de allí

-itachi-sama, Itachi-sama

esa voz hizo que Itachi saliera de sus pensamientos alzando la vista a donde provenía la voz, una chica pelirrosa acompañada por una rubia estaban frente a el

-sakura, ino, se puede saber que queréis??-pregunto hastiado

-cuando va a venir sasuke-kun aquí???-pregunto

-para que quieres saberlo, que recuerdes tu viniste conmigo por propia decisión en vez de quedarte con el

-pues para que sasuke-kun se diera cuanta lo importante que soy para el, seguro que ahora me esta buscando como loco, le podrias dar alguna pista de donde estamos-refunfuño sakura

-dudo que te este buscando frentona, asi que ya calmate, ya vendra-gruño la rubia

-agg, callate ino cerda-sakura salio de la habitación enfadada mientras era observada por ino

-deverias decirle que la amas ino-suspiro Itachi

-no puedo ella solo tiene ojos para sasuke y no para mi-suspiro cabizbaja ino

-umm, no se creo que te llevarías una buena sorpresa-sonrrio Itachi

-¡¡ino cerda vienes o te dejo ahí!!-grito sakura

-¡¡ya voy frentona!!-contesto la otra

ino corrió asta ponerse al lado de la pelirrosa, alo que Itachi sonrió

-no crees que hacen una buena pareja-susurro Itachi

(Itaru: tributo para mi amigo a-chan, alex para todos a-chan para mi XDD, que me dio la idea hace tiempo para que esas dos acabaran juntas, bueno asi no molestan a sasuke y a naruto X3)

naruto se había despertado en su casa muy alterado despertando a un sasuke que dormía a su vera

-que te pasa, naruto??

-sasuke...tu y yo...nos conocimos antes de aquello que paso cuando despertases de tu sueño???

-umm, que yo sepa no porque??-pregunto extrañado

-entonces solo fue un sueño...

-que clase de sueño??

-uno donde estaba contigo de pequeños en una jardín lleno de flores, de decías algo que no escuche, despues me abrazabas y me volvías a decir algo, pero tampoco lo escuche despues todo se volvía llamas y mucha gente corriendo ahí es cuando escuche algo, parecía la voz de kyubi que decía que si me quedaba allí contigo te pasaría algo malo y despues iba a pasar algo lo veía borroso todo y me e despertado

-tranquilo a sido solo un sueño, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo sasuke mientras intentaba tranquilizar a naruto abrazándole

-eso espero, ya que yo aun no recupere todos mis recuerdos y temo que sea verdad-respondio entre sollozos

-y aunque mi vida peligrara, aunque supiera que fuera a morir por estar contigo yo no me alejaría de ti-pensó sasuke cosa que no le dijo a naruto para que no se preocupara mas para el la visa sin naruto no merecía la pena

**-continuara- **

**-itaru:bueno por fin termine este capitulo, tras editarlo 50 veces y darle sonniferos y consolas a los peques que cuido U.U**

**-itachi: me lo diras a mi, no vuelvo a ayudarte a cuidarlos, son demonios personificados y ademas shion no me deja hacerle cositas TtoTT**

**-itaru: itachi shion nunca te dejara hacerle cositas ¬¬**

**-itachi: porqueee, se parece tanto a sasuke que da morvo**

**-itaru: menos mal que no esta aquí si no te mataria y a mi contigo por lanzte a el ¬¬**

**-itachi: bueno pues lectoras y lectores ahí aveis visto mi pasado, y como veis yo tambien tengo a mi rubito, minatoooooo O**

**-itaru:pero no te estabas quejando de que shion no te hacia caso ¬¬U**

**-itachi: y bueno ya sabeis mis razones para interntar llebarme a mi futuro hijastro al que me comeria y le haria cositas de no ser porque sasuke me mataria**

**-itaru:eoooo ¬¬#**

**-itachi:y bueno como veis el baka de mi hermano se apropio de naruto muy pronto y lo hizo de su propiedad**

**-itaru: itachi eoooo ¬¬**

**-itachi: y tambien sabeis lo que paso para que naruto olvidara todo y pasara las peleas, a que si itaru OwO**

**Itachi se vuelve hacia atrás y ve a itaru que le arrea con un martillo de 100 toneladas**

**-itaru:odio que me ignoren ¬¬**

**-itachi: ahora se lo que siente un clavo .**

**-itaru: bueno agradecimientos a kotori-sensei, a jennita y a megumiminami310 poe sus review del capitulo anterior y espero que tambien os guste este **

**-itachi: que no se te olvide explicar la huelga de shion .**

**-itaru: a si es verdad, por lo visto mi musa shion no tiene muchas ganas de currar si para los siguientes capitulos no me da ideas, solo se que secuestraran a naruto y sasuke y compañía le tocaran salvarlo por eso si quereis dar ideas se aceptaran podeis poner**

**-enfrentamientos que querais ver**

**-alguna escena que os gustaria que metiera, los lemon no cuentan que salir saldren mas adelante sonbre todo un minatoxitachi**

**-alguna muerte XDD**

**-etc**

**Vamos que cualquier idea es buena, entre tanto yo intentare escribir y hacer trabajar a shion lo mas que pueda, ire comprando somniferos mas fuertes porque los que les daba poco efecto hacen ¬¬**

**-bueno bye asta la proxima actua y a cuidarse OwO-**


End file.
